Lost
by Maknyoung
Summary: Mark meninggalkan Jinyoung untuk menyelsaikan studynya, Jinyoung yang kesepian tidak sadar melakukan kesalahan fatal yang sulit dimaafkan. Markjin / Jinmark / Marknior / Mark / Jinyoung / with the appeareance of GOT7 members.
1. Chapter 1

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" Pertanyaan Jaebum mengagetkan Jinyoung yang baru saja pulang dari kencanya dengan pacar ke 3nya.

"Apa?" Jinyoung balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak memutuskan Mark dan masih menjalani hubungan kalian yang aku sendiri tidak paham akan sampai kemana tapi kau memacari semua pria yang mendekatimu. Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Mark nyoung?"

Jinyoung terdiam, dia tahu yang dilakukannya itu merupakan kesalahan besar. Tapi apa daya dirinya butuh cinta.

Mark dan Jinyoung sudah bersama cukup lama. Mereka mulai jadian dari kelas 2 SMA sampai sekarang Jinyoung duduk di semester 6 Jurusan sastra Inggris sedangkan Mark lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan studynya di bidang militer. Dia mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi seorang prajurit, yang mengharuskannya pergi ke daerah terpencil untuk mendalami pendidikan di alam liar.

Jinyoung sebenarnya tidak ingin menghianati Mark, dia mencintai Mark sangat mencintai mark tapi berhubungan jarak jauh itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan.

"well, siapa tahu dia juga selingkuh disana." Jinyoung berkilah. Dia benar benar sebal kalau Jaebum, roommatenya sekaligus teman terdekatnya mulai menasihati soal hubungannya dengan Mark.

"Mark selingkuh? Demi apa dia selingkuh. Dia sedang dihutan Jinyoung. Apa mungkin dia selingkuh dengan babi?"

"Mungkin saja dia selingkuh dengan teman seperjuangannya hyung, dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku selama sebulan dan aku tidak tahan."

Sebenernya mungkin jinyoung bisa saja tidak selingkuh kalau Mark sering menghubunginya, tapi masalahnya dengan alasan sinyal yang jarang mereka jarang berhubungan.

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja dia kalau kau tidak tahan." Jinyoung terdiam, dia sempat memikirkan ini tapi dia terlalu sayang Mark. Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan. Jinyoung memilih diam, pembahasan mengenai topik Mark tidak akan habis kalau itu Jaebum yang berbicara. Dia lebih memilih untuk memendamkan kepalanya ke bantal kesayangannya.

Jinyoung tidak pernah berfikir untuk menaruh hati pada siapapun yang jadi selingkuhannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini Jackson. Teman dekat Mark sebelum dia pergi menempuh pendidikannya di daerah yang Jinyoung sendiri tidak tahu dimana.

Awalnya Jinyoung hanya berteman dekat dengan Jackson. Jackson juga sudah punya pacar, Bambam. Tapi semua perasaan itu berubah ketika Mark dipindahkan ke tempat yang kesulitan sinyal telephone. Mark dan Jinyoung jadi jarang berhubungan dan Jinyoung akan pergi ke Jackson, awalnya hanya menanyakan tentang Mark karena siapa tahu Mark menghubungi Jackson. Tapi lama lama Jinyoung menemukan kenyamanan lain bersama dengan Jackson.

Flashback 3 years ago

" _Mark kau benar benar akan pergi?" Jinyoung merangkul Mark dia benar benar tidak rela ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya._

" _mm,, maafkan aku sayang. Ini juga untuk kebaikan kita berdua. Kelak kalau aku sudah jadi jendral kau juga pasti akan ikut bangga." Balas Mark sambil mengecup dahi Jinyoung._

" _Terus aku dengan siapa kalau kau tidak ada?"_

" _Kau kan punya Jaebum, dia pasti akan selalu di dekatmu. Ada Jackson juga. Dia sahabatk, aku akan mempercayakanmu pada mereka selama aku tidak ada. Untuk menjagamu. Selau disampingmu dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Jangan khawatir aku pasti setia dan kembali padamu. Aku janji."_

" _hmm.. Kapan kau akan berangkat?"_

" _Besok pagi."_

" _Secepat itu?"_

" _Nyoung, aku tahu ini sulit. Buatmu. Buatku. Tapi aku yakin kita pasti bisa. Ingat janji prajurit itu nyawa taruhannya." Mark menatap Jinyoung dalam, mencoba meyakinkan kekasihnya kalo semuanya akan baik baik aja._

" _Kau bahkan belum jadi prajurit hyung. Dan dapat darimana kau kata kata itu?" Jinyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya._

 _Mark tersenyum, Jinyoung merupakan hal terindah dimatanya. "Aku hanya membuat buat tapi janjiku benar benar aku buat dari hati. Percaya padaku."_

 _Jinyoung hanya memeluk Mark lebih erat sambil menghirup aroma parfum Mark yang akan sangat dirindukannya._

Back to present

Jinyoung duduk di taman belakang kampusnya, menonton mahasiswa yang hilir mudik kesana kemari. Dia menunggu Jackson yang katanya akan menemuinya siang ini di taman ini.

Cup. Jinyoung merasakan pipinya basah dikecup orang. Dia tahu itu Jackson.

"Hai cantik." Jackson duduk disamping Jinyoung dengan senyum bodoh terpatri diwajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau orang melihat kau menciumku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka tidak akan peduli toh aku sering melakukannya dengan siapapun." Jackson membela diri.

"Apa? Jadi apa yang kau lakukan selama ini kepadaku juga kau lakukan kepada orang lain?"

"Tidak begitu sayang, hanya saja..." _sayang,_ Jinyoung berhenti mendengarkan kata kata Jackson setelah dia mendengar kata sayang. Dia ingat Mark, Mark selalu memanggilnya sayang atau beb, tapi lebih sering sayang. Dia rindu Mark. Sangat.

"Jinyoung, Jinyoung? Kau kenapa?" Jackson menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Jinyoung ketika dirasanya Jinyoung membeku.

"Ah tidak. Ngomong ngomong mau kemana kita hari ini?" Jinyoung mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jackson.

"Ke apartmenku. Hari ini Bambam pulang ke Thailand. Aku rindu berdua denganmu." Ucap Jackson sambil berbisik. Meninggalkan Jinyoung dengan muka merah dan celana yang mengetat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Jackson tapi dia menikmati apapun yang Jackson lakukan terhadapnya. Dan Jinyoung hanya melakukan ini dengan Jackson tidak dengan selingkuhannya yang lain.

Semua ini berawal dari setahun yang lalu atau tepat dua tahun setelah Mark pergi.

Flashback

 _Saat itu Jinyoung datang kepada Jackson dan bercerita tentang ketidak pastian hubungannya dengan Mark. Jinyoung sempat menangis meraung raung di depan Jackson, dia sempat mengatakan kalau Mark tidak berguna, kalau dia tidak butuh Mark dan dia membenci Mark. Jackson yang saat itu kewalahan menghadapi Jinyoung yang semakin liar, menahan pergerakan Jinyoung dengan menguncing mulut Jinyoung dengan mulutnya._

 _Jinyoung kaget, sama halnya dengan Jackson. Bukannya menjauh Jinyoung malah mendekatkan lagi mulut mereka dan mencium Jackson. Jackson terdiam sesaat tetapi nafsunya mengambil alih pengendalian dirinya. Dia hanyut dalam kecupan Jinyoung. Bibir Jinyoung yang selama ini dipandangnya menggoda di lahapnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Selang bebera detik kemuan mereka meghentikan ciumannya dan saling memandang satu sama lain._

 _Mata mereka berubah tidak lagi polos tapi penuh dengan nafsu dan jadilah malam itu mereka melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Hal yang membawa mereka kedalam hubungan perselingkuhan. Frekwensi mereka bertemu menjadi lebih sering dan Jinyoung lupa akan mark dia hanyut dalam nafsu bersama Jackson._

Back to present

Jinyoung pulang ke dormnya jam 9 malam. Dia berjalan tertatih akibat dari apa yang dilakukannya dengan Jackson beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia kelelahan. Jackson benar benar menyiksanya hari ini, mereka melakukannya dari siang sampai sore dan Jinyoung hanya sempat tertidur dua jam sebelum pulang.

Saat ini yang ingin dilakukannya hanya mandi dan tidur. Tapi sepertinya nasib berkata lain. Jaebum sepertinya sudah menunggu kedatangannya untuk menceramahinya lagi. Dia duduk di sofa sambil menonton film yang Jinyoung tidak tahu apa.

"Ada apa dengan jalanmu?" Jaebum bertanya. Sebenarnya Jinyoung sudah tahu Jaebum akan membahas ini tapi tetap saja dia sedang tidak mood sekarang.

"Jatuh." Dia menjawab singkat dan kembali berjalan sambil melewati Jaebum yang masih ditempatnya.

"Jatuh dimana? Dipelukan pria mana?" Jaebum menyindir Jinyoung.

"Hyung please, biasakah kau hentikan ini? Aku lelah ingin istirahat." Jinyoung hendak meninggalkan Jaebum sesaat sebelum ia mendengar Jaebum berkata "Kasihan Mark."

Jinyoung kehilangan kesabaran. Dia berbalik dan menghadp Jaebum yang tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyung kumohon, bisakah kau berhenti berkomentar mengenai hubunganku dengan Mark? Kau selalu bilang kasihan kepadanya, lalu apa kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? Aku kesepian hyung aku juga ingin cinta."

"Tidak. Aku berjanji pada Mark untuk menjagamu. Dan sekarang aku merasa gagal dan tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepadanya. Dan kau, kau bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Kau menyerahkan kehormatanmu pada orang lain yang bukan kekasihmu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia sahabat kekasihmu. Mark disana pasti sedang memikirkanmu, berjuang agar cepat pulang hanya untukmu. Tapi kau? Kau tidak pantas untuknya Jinyoung. "

"Ka..kau tahu?" Jinyoung tidak menyangka rahasianya akan terbongkar sekarang.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu semua selingkuhanmu. Aku juga tahu hubungan gelapmu dengan penghianat itu. Kau perlu tahu, Bambam kekasihnya lah yang memberitahuku. Suatu hari aku melihatnya menangis di belakang kampus, dia menceritakan semuanya tentang kau dan penghianat itu."

"Bambam, dia tahu?"Jinyoung semakin tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Dia tahu, dia memergoki kalian berbuat mesum di apartmen Jackson, tapi dia melarangku mengatakan semua kepadamu apalagi Mark. Aku heran kenapa banyak sekali orang bodoh di dunia ini. Tidak Mark, tidak bocah itu mereka sama bodohnya."

Jaebum bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia berlalu meninggalkan Jinyoung. Jinyoung tidak bisa berhent memikirkan ucapan Jaebum. Dia merasa bersalah. Dia telah menyakiti Bambam dan Mark bersamaan. Malam itu dia terus menangis, meraung sambil tak hentimya mengatakan kata maaf entah kepada siapa.

Disisi lain Jaebum sempat merasa kasihan melihat Jinyoung seperti itu tapi dia memutuskan untuk diam. Jinyoung pantas mendapatkannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Suara tembakan dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Laki-laki itu, Mark Tuan yang selama ini menjadi anak emas bagi para komandannya terus menatap fokus pada objek yang menjadi sasaran tembakannya. Meskipun kemampuannya dalam menembak mendapat pengakuan dari jedral sekalipun, dia tidak akan puas. Dia selalu merasa ada yang kurang dalam dirinya. Dia harus bisa menembak lebih tepat lagi. Musuh bisa datang kapan saja. Disamping itu, Mark ingin cepat lulus. Dia ingin cepat pulang dan pindah tugas ke tempat yang setidaknya tersedia sinyal telephone.

"Istirahat dulu hyung!" Youngjae, rekan seperjuangan Mark yang dari tadi memperhatikan mencoba mengalihkan perhatin Mark yang terus fokus pada objek di depannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku Youngjae-ah. Kau pergilah duluan aku akan menyusul nanti." Timbal Mark. Dia kembali menembakan timas panasnya pada objek yang sama sekali sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

"Kapan? Ketika sudah saatnya tidur?" Youngjae menyindir.

"nah itu kau tahu." Jawab Mark tidak perduli.

"Lagian kenapa kau terus berlatih sih hyung? Kita hanya diberikan waktu 30 menit untuk istirahat, dan setelah itu kita akan kembali berlatih sampai malam."

"Aku hanya butuhu 5 menit untuk makan dan pergi ke kamar kecil, selebihnya masih bisa kugunakan untuk berlatih bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tidak berlatihpun kau pasti akan lulus hyung. Komandan sudah paham betul dengan kemampuanmu. Keahilanmu menembak dan pertahanan dirimu mendapatkan nilai terbaik dari semua nilai terbaik selama sepuluh tahun kebelakang. Kecerdasanmu juga di atas rata-rata. Mereka selalu memuji taktik cerdikmu dalam melawan musuh. Kau juga punya sisi kepemimpinan yang hebat. Habis ini kau pasti akan diajukan untuk naik pangkat." Oceh Youngjae. Youngjae heran dengan apa yang ada dalam diri Mark. Ini aneh menurutnya, Orang biasanya memanfaatkan sebagian waktu bekerjanya untuk beristirahat barang sebentar tapi Mark malah kebalikannya.

"Aku harus meyakinkan kalau itu akan terjadi Youngjae-ah. Aku harus lulus bulan depan dan mendapat gelar terbaik di akademi ini. Kalau bisa aku juga ingin cepat naik pangkat. Aku ingin membuat calon istriku bangga."

"Calon istri lagi, memang sebaik apa sih calon istrimu itu?" Youngjae benar-benar penasaran dengan calon istri yang selalu disebut-sebut rekannya ini. Apa sih yang dia punya sampai sampai Mark Tuan siswa terbaik di akademinya tergila gila pada orang itu.

"Dia yang terbaik Youngjae-ah. Dia itu baik, dia pintar, dia lucu, dan senyumnya sangat menarik. Dia selalu membuatku tertawa dengan tingkahnya. Dia memang sedikit manja tapi dia sangat perhatian. Kau tahu saat dia mengantarku untuk pergi kesini, dia bilang dia marah padaku tapi tangannya tidak mau melepaskanku. Dia itu lucu sangat lucu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling darinya. Pulang dari sini aku pasti akan langsung melamarnya." Mark tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, memikirkan jinyoung saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Apa Jinyoung masih sama seperti Jinyoungnya yang dulu, apa kabar dia, apa dia juga merindukan Mark. Kalau bisa Mark benar-benar ingin berteleportasi sekarang juga ke tempat Jinyoung dan memeluknya erat. Tidak terasa air matanya menetes, Mark benar benar merindukan Jinyoungnya. _I miss you babe. I love you._

"Kau benar benar memujanya Mark. Aku tidak percaya prajurit Mark Tuan bisa menangis juga. Hahaha. Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"Sejak kelas 2 SMA, aku tidak ingat. Lima tahun mungkin?!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia selingkuh disana?" Youngjae benar benar tidak berniat untuk menakut nakuti Mark, niatnya hanya bercanda tapi dilihatnya Mark tidak merespon apa-apa. Mark malah diam dan membisu. "Jangan dipikirkan Mark aku hanya bercanda. Kalian sudah lama berpacaran mana mungkin dia membuangmu kan?! Hahaha" Youngjae tertawa hambar.

"Kau benar youngjae-ah aku harus percaya padanya. Dia pasti setia kok aku yakin."

Mereka memutuskan untuk menghentikan obrolan ringan mereka dan makan. Waktu istirahat akan habis dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Mereka makan dalam damai sampai alrm tanda musuh datang berbunyi sangat nyaring.

Baik Mark maupun Youngjae langsung meletakkan makanan mereka dan berlari keluar. Mereka sontak berbaris mengikuti teman-temannya dan menunggu perintah dari sang komandan.

"Ada musuh terdeteksi di titik 5 sisi Barat Daya. Sekarang kelompok yang bertugass disana sedang mencoba menghalau mereka, aku minta setiap dari kalian berbaris sesuai dengan kelompok masing masing. Dan masing masing pemimpin kelompok arahkan anggotanya untuk bersiap. Kelompok 1 sampai 3 ku tugaskan untuk membantu ke Barat Daya. Kelompok yang tersisa berpencar di titik yang lainnya. Laksanakan."

Penyerangan lagi, Mark dan teman-temannya ditugaskan untuk mengamankan setiap pemberontak yang berniat mengacau di daerah ini. Kebanyakan dari para pemberontak itu menuntut pemerintah, mereka membentuk organisasi kecil dan berniat memisahkan diiri dari Nusantara. Tentu saja secara pribadi pun Mark tidak akan setuju dengan ini, apalagi ditambah dengan statusnya sebagai prajurit, Mark sangat bersemangat dia ingin membasmi hama hama ini dari negrinya.

Mark yang bertugas sebagai pemimpin kelompok 1 segera memberikan perintah bagi anggotanya untuk berangkat, didalam kendaraan militer yang mengangkutnya Mark tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan menyusun taktik yang sudah dipahami betul oleh anggotanya.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, Mark langsung memberikan perintah agar anggotanya berpencar dan menjalankan taktik mereka. Mark melihat sekeliling. Tidak banyak dari anggota sebelumnya yang bertugas yang masih tersisa. Sebagian sudah tergelatak entah itu hidup atau tak bernyawa. Dulu mungkin Mark akan merasa takut melihat pemandangan ini, tapi sekarang hanya semangat juang yang Mark rasakan.

Kelompok sebelumnya yang berjaga menarik diri kebelakang, mereka kehabisan amunisi sementara kelompok Mark mengambil alih posisi. _Aku pasti selamat. Do'akan aku Jinyoung._

Mark memberikan kode kepada anggotanya untuk mulai menyerang. 5 jam pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung. Penglihatan Mark mulai kabur. Ia lelah. Ia ingat kalau tadi ia hanya makan siang satu suap. Ia sedikit menyesal tidak mendengarkan ucapan Youngjae sebelumnya.

Menjadi seorang pemimpin tidaklah mudah, Mark harus tetap bersama anggotanya apapun kondisinya. Mark memang lelah tapi dia tidak akan menarik diri kebelakan dan membiarkan anggotanya melawan musuh tanpanya.

Setengah jam kemudian, satu per satu musuh mulai mundur. _Pasti mereka kelelahan juga_ pikir Mark. Setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi musuh yang tersisa, Mark menyuruh salah satu anggotanya untuk melempar granat, sekedar untuk memastikan.

Anggotanya bersorak melihat musuh yang mundur, sementara Mark, dia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk sekedar bersorak. Dia tumbang di medan perang. Bukan karena tertembak tapi karena kelaparan. _Ini memalukan_ pikirnya. Salah satu anggotanya, mengendong Mark ke posko. Mark sempat mendengar mereka menertawakannya meskipun dia di ambang batas kesadaran.

Besoknya kelompok Mark mendapatkan privilege atas jasanya kemarin. Mereka diberi libur satu hari. Mark sempat berpikir untuk berlatih dan melupakan liburnya, tapi mengingat kondisinya semalam dia menarik kembali niatnya itu. Dia lebih memilih bermalas malasan di tempat tidur miliknya yang sempit tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kau tidak menelpon calon istrimu hyung? Katanya kau rindu dia?" Youngjae yang merupakan bagian dari anggota Mark sontak menghancurkan pikiran Mark yang baru saja mau sampai ke Seoul tepat ke rumah Jinyoung. _Apa Jinyoung masih tinggal di rumah?_

"Tidak ada sinyal." Mark menjawab singkat.

"Usaha dong hyung, cari sinyal. Jangan usahanya kau habiskan dengan mengejar pangkat."

"Aku kan melakukannya buat dia juga. Agar dia bangga punya suami sepertiku. Lagian mau cari sinyal kemana, sebagian besar wilayah ini hanya hutan. Ku pikir akan sama saja, sinyalnya tersangkut di pohon."

"Kudengar 100 meter dari titik barat bisa menangkap sinyal. Tidak banyak sih tapi lumayan lah untuk mendengarkan suara pujaan hati." Youngjae menggodanya.

"kau tahu darimana?"

"Tanya dong hyung. Makanya sosialisasi sedikit. Ini kesempatan bagus lho hyung, karena sepertinya musuh tidak akan menyerang hari ini. Mereka kehilangan cukup banyak anggota kemarin dan kita juga cukup menguras tenaga mereka pasti mereka kelelahan."

"Kau pikir anggota mereka hanya itu itu saja?"

"Ah sudahlah lebih baik kau coba hubungi kekasihmu saja sana." Youngjae mendorong Mark keluar dari asrama.

Mark sampai di titik Barat dia berjalan lagi 500 meter ke kanan meskipun dia tidak cukup yakin tapi apa salahnya dicoba. Dan benar saja, ada sinyal telephone disana. Tidak banyak sih hanya satu strip kecil tapi itu juga patut disukuri.

Mark mengetik nomor Jinyoung, memencet tombol dial dan menunggu nada sambung berbunyi. _Tidak diangkat. Kemana dia? Kuliah?_ Mark sempat khawatir, dia terus mencoba menelpon Jinyoung. Mark berhenti di percobaanya yang ke 25. Dia mencoba menghungi Jackson. 5 kali tidak tersambung Mark menyerah _kemana mereka?_ Tinggal satu orang lagi harapan Mark. Jaebum. Dan untungnya tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jaebum mengangkat telephone Mark.

"Yob.."

"Jaebum-ah!" Belum sempat Jaebum mengucapkan salamnya Mark sudah menyambar.

"Yo! Mark! Apa kabar?!"

"Baik. Kau?"

"Luar biasa."

Mereka sempat berbincang beberapa menit hanya obrolan ringan untuk memecah suasana. Karena Mark akan merasa tidak enak kalau menelpon Jaebum hany untuk menanyakan Jinyoung.

"Jaebum-ah kau tahu Jinyoung ada dimana sekarang?" Peretanyaan Mark sontak membuat Jaebum kaget. "Aku sempat ingin menelponya tapi dia tidak mengangkat telponnya bahkan sampai ke-25 kali aku mencobanya. Aku juga mencoba menelpon Jackson, dia bahkan mematikan Hpnya. Kau tahu kemana mereka?"

Jaebum bingung. Dia ingin bilang yang sebenarnya, tapi dia takut. _Jinyoung masih belum berubah rupanya._ Jinyoung dan Jackson menghilang bersama bukankah bisa ditebak apa yang mereka lakukan. _Ku pikir dia akan berubah setelah menangis meraung raung malam itu ternyata percuma saja aku mengatakannya. Kau jatuh terlalu dalam Jinyoung._

"aku tidak tahu Mark mungkin mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas. Kau tahu kan aku setahun diatas mereka jadi aku tidak tahu dengan aktivitas kuliah mereka." Terpaksa, Jaebum terpaksa membohongi Mark lagi.

"Oh, begitu. Padahal aku ingin sekali berbicara dengan Jinyoung. Aku sangat merindukan dia."

Entah kenapa Jaebum jadi merasa sangat bersalah. _Lihat saja nanti Jinyoung. Kau berhasil menyakiti orang sebaik Mark kau pasti akan menanggung akibatnya._ Jaebum sudah lama kehilangan respect trehadap Jinyoung sejak Jinyoung mulai selingkuh. Jaebum mungkin masih menganggap jinyoung sahabatnya tapi jujur dia juga sangat jengkel terhadap jinyoung.

"Mungkin lain kali Mark. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Jaebum mencoba menghilangkan emosinya dalam berbicara dan bersikap manis pada Mark.

"Aku mungkin pulang bulan depan. Tolong katakan aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa sering menelponnya. Aku disini berjuang untuknya. Tolong katakan juga aku merindukannya dan sangat mencintainya."

Jaebum hampir menangis. Mark sangat bodoh. Seandainya dia tahu apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"nanti kusampaikan. Ada lagi Mark?"

"Katakan padanya untuk selalu menjaga kesehatan. Tolong jaga dia ya Jaebum. Terimakasih, aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Sama sama Mark." Lalu Mark menutup telponnya. _Harusnya kau jangan berterimaksih Mark. Aku telah gagal menjaga hartamu yang paling berharga. Jinyoung, dia bukan Jinyoungmu yang dulu._ Jaebum merintih dalam hati.

 **Oh iya maaf ga nulis ini bakal cont atau End. hehe**

 **Ini pertama kali saya nulis disini, masih belum terlalu familiar.**

 **terimakasih yang udah baca dan lebih terimakasih lagi yang review. ^^**

 **salam kenal~**


	3. Chapter 3

Jinyoung merasa dia sudah benar-benar mantap dengan keputusannya. Setelah kejadian Jaebum memarahinya seminggu yang lalu, dia terus berfikir untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan semua selingkuhannya. Termasuk Jackson.

Mudah saja bagi Jinyoung untuk memutuskan mereka, toh dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apa apa pada mereka. Meskipun dia tidak tahu betul dengan Jackson.

Hari itu, setelah selesai urusannya dengan semua pacar simpanannya, Jinyoung pergi ke apartemen Jackson. Tentu saja Jinyoung sudah menghubungi Jackson terlebih dahulu takut takut ada Bambam disana. Meskipun, apa yang mau disembunyikan lagi, toh Bambam tahu semuanya.

Jinyoung sampai di apartemen Jackson sekitar pukul 2 siang. Dia langsung masuk kedalam tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu, dia sudah tahu Jackson sendirian di sana dan dia tahu password apartemen Jackson kalaupun dia mengetuk pintu atau memencet bel Jackson pasti hanya akan berteriak dan menyuruhnya masuk sendiri.

"Hai sayang?" Baru saja masuk, Jackson yang sedang menonton tv di sofanya langsung meloncat dan memeluk Jinyoung.

"Hai." Jinyoung hanya diam, tidak membalas pelukan Jackson. Dia hampir lupa kalau kedatangannya ke apartemen Jackson hanya untuk memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Merasakan reaksi Jinyoung yang diam saja Jackson malah mempererat pelukannya sambil kepalanya dia dekatkan ke ceruk leher Jinyoung. Mencoba mengambil alih pengendalian diri Jinyoung.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku ingin bicara." Jinyoung akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Jackson dan duduk di sofa menunggu Jackson menyusulnya duduk.

"Kenapa?" Jackson duduk di sofa, tangannnya terulur memegang erat tangan Jinyoung.

"Bisakah kita akhiri ini?" Jinyoung memberanikan diri. Kepalanya tertunduk matanya fokus melihat karpet tidak berani menatap Jackson, takut akan tertelan pesona Jackson lagi. Tapi tangannya maih ada dalam genggaman Jackson.

"Jinyoung-ah tatap aku kalau kau bicara padaku." Jackson memalingkan kepala Jinyoung menghadap kepadanya. Dia meremas tangan Jinyoung dan menatap mata Jinyoung dalam. "Katakan, ada apa? Kenapa kau mendadak ingin mengakhiri semuanya?"

"Aku takut Jackson, aku takut Mark hyung tahu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia. Aku mencintai dia." Jinyoung merasakan matanya mulai memanas, dia merasa air matanya akan segera tumpah. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak dihadapan Jackson.

"Lalu kau ingin menghilangkan ku?" Jackson kembali berbicara, tangannya berpindah ke bahu Jinyoung matanya masih menatap Jinyoung tajam.

"Bukan begitu, ta.. tapi.." Belum sempat Jinyoung menyelesaikan kata katanya Jackson sudah menciumnya. Jinyoung diam, dia kaget dan bingung. Hatinya ingin melepaskan ciuman itu tapi badannya menolak. Dia malah membalas ciuman Jackson.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama dan berhenti ketika keduanya membutuhkan oksigen. "Lihat kau bilang kau ingin mengakhirinya tapi tubuhmu tidak Jinyoung. Kenapa harus diakhiri? Selama ini kita baik baik saja. Mark tidak akan tahu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau menyakitinya lagi Jackson. Kau juga harus berhenti. Pikirkanlah juga perasaan Bambam."

Jackson tersenyum hambar, "Tidak ingin menyakiti? Sudah terlambat. Kita sudah melakukannya terlalu jauh. Kalaupun kita berhenti, itu tidak mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. Sudahlah jangan pikirkan mereka, Mark baik baik saja dan Bambam juga tidak apa apa. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Suka atau tidak kau sudah terlanjur jatuh dalam pelukanku Jinyoung."

Jinyoung tertegun. Dia tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Jackson. Jackson benar, mereka sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Dan bagaimanapun mereka tidak akan bisa merubah kenyataan kalau Jinyoung telah hanyut dalam Jackson.

Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya, melihat tepat ke arah mata Jackson, Jinyoung meraskannya kilatan nafsu di mata Jackson. Dan benar saja tidak sampai satu detik Jackson sudah menyambar bibirnya lagi dan terus menyebar sampai ke leher.

Hari itu Jinyoung gagal. Dia gagal mengakhirinya dengan Jackson dan justru malah memperjauh hubungan mereka.

Lagi lagi Jinyoung pulang larut ke dormnya. Dia menemukan Jaebum dengan tatapan kosong duduk di sofa sambil terus menatap tv yang sama sekali tidak menyala. _Kenapa dengannya?_

"Dari mana kau? Kencan lagi." Kalau biasanya Jinyoung memang sudah menyangka kalau Jaebum akan menginterogasinya, kali ini tidak. Dia benar benar tidak menyangka kalau Jaebum akan berbicara padanya. Sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu Jaebum mendiamkannya. Dia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun padanya tapi hari ini berbeda. _Ada apa?_

"Mengerjakan tugas." Jinyoung menjawab asal. Tidak mungkinkan dia bilang baru habis bertemu dengan Jackson.

"Tugas apa? Menghias tubuh? Atau memakan wajah satu sama lain?" Jinyoung tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Jaebum. Tapi untuk kali ini saja dia tidak akan ambil pusing. "sudah mengecek Hpmu?" Jaebum berkata lagi, akhirnya dia menengok kepada Jinyoung.

 _Hp?_ Jinyoung ingat tadi ketika akan menemui Jackson dia memasukan Hpnya kedalam tas. Dia juga terbisa menyetel Hpnya dalam silent mode, dan dari tadi dia tidak memegang Hp nya lagi sejak saat itu jadi dia tidak tahu ada apa dengan Hpnya.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Mark menelpon, dia bilang dia tidak bisa menghubungimu, bahkan sampai 25 kail percobaan. Dia juga tidak bisa menghubungi Jackson. Beruntung si bodoh itu tidak curiga." Jaebum tertawa merendahkan Jinyoung. "Dia bahkan menitipkan pesan padaku untuk mengatakan padamu kalau dia mencintaimu, merindukan mu dan bisa bisanya dia bilang untuk kau jaga kesehatan. Belum tahu saja dia kalau kekasihnya itu seorang bajingan." Jaebum berkata seakan Jinyoung tidak ada didepannya. Dia benar benar kesal pada Jinyoung. "Oh iya, dia bilang, dia akan pulang bulan depan. Jadi bersiaplah!... Untuk kehancuran hubungan kalian." Jaebum pun pergi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Jinyoung. Jaebum merasa ingin memukul Jinyoung jika dekat dekat dengan Jinyoung terlalu lama.

Jinyoung terdiam, seakan membeku ditempatnya. Dia langsung mengecek Hpnya, dan benar saja ada 40 lebih miscall di Hpnya, sepertinya Mark mencoba menghubunginya lagi setelah menelpon Jaebum. Terdapat 15 pesan masuk juga disana. Semua dari Mark. Isinya sama, masih ungkapan rasa cinta dan rindunya Mark. Jinyoung merasa seperti membaca curhatan Mark dalam pesannya. Dia terus mengscroll layar Hpnya hingga sampai ke pesan terakhir yang di kirimkan Mark pukul 19.16.

From : Mark hyung

Jinyoungie kau sebenarnya kemana? Aku sengaja pergi ke perbukitan hanya untuk mendengar suaramu. Aku mendapat privilage untuk libur satu hari. Tapi kau tidak mengangkat telponku, Aku sebenarnya ingin menunggumu lebih lama lagi, tapi aku tidak punya waktu banyak. Aku harus segera pulang ke asrama sebelum komandanku menemukannku pergi terlalu lama. Dia tahu aku pergi dari pagi dan bisa bisa aku tidak kebagian jatah makan malamku kalau aku tidak pulang sekarang. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. I love you. Aku akan pulang bulan depan, jadi bersiaplah, kau akhirnya menjadi pacar seorang prajurit. :*

Jinyoung tak tahan lagi, dia lari ke kamarnya dan menangis sejadi jadinya. Dia membayangkan Mark yang menunggunya menghubunginya lagi di tengah hutan sendirian dan seharian. Dia bilang dia pergi dari pagi dan baru pulang pukul 7 malam, artinya Mark sama sekali tidak makan dan minum seharian karena menunggunya. Jinyoung merasa bersalah. Dia sebenarnya ingin berhenti, tapi dia gagal mengakhirinya dengan Jackson. Dia tidak bisa tegas pada Jackson. Dia gagal. Tapi disisi lain dia tidak bisa dan takut kehilangan Mark.

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Maafkan aku Mark hyung._

 **Short update ^^ chapter depan Mark pulang.**

 **Sebenernya ga tega juga sama Mark, tapi Mark kuat kok, Mark bisa XD**

 **Makasih udah baca/follow/fav ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Sudah setengah jam Jinyoung datang ke apartemen Jackson dan dia masih terdiam ditempatnya. Duduk di sofa, sambil tangannya sesekali memencet tombol kunci pada handphonenya, matanya pun tak hentinya mengecek layar berharap ada telepon atau pesan masuk. Tadi pagi jackson mengirimnya pesan memintanya untuk datang ke apartmentnya dan Jinyoung seperti biasa tidak pernah bisa menolak seorang jackson.

"Jinyoung." Jackson yang sudah jengah karena daritadi di abaikan mencoba menarik perhatian Jinyoung. Dia melambaikan tangannya didepan Jinyoung tapi tidak ada respon.

"Jinyoung?" Jinyoung masih memandang layar hpnya, diam seakan layar hpnya yang mati lebih menarik dari apapun di sekitarnya. Jackson mencoba cara lain dia menggoyang tubuh Jinyoung mencoba membawa Jinyoung ke alam sadarnya. "Jinyoung? Hey!"

"O..Oh.. Jackson-ah? Ada apa?"

"kau hari ini aneh." Jackson memang sudah lama ingin berkata seperti itu. Bahkan semenjak sebulan lalu Jinyoung jadi berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan lebih sering melamun sendiri sambil menonton layar hpnya yang gelap. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"aku... tidak apa apa." Jinyoung mencoba tersenyum tapi dimata Jackson itu jelas palsu.

"ayolah kenapa? Katakan saja. Kenapa kau jadi sering mengecek hpmu padahal dulu kau cuek sekali. Kau menunggu pesan seseorang? Siapa? Kau punya selingkuhan baru lagi?"

Jinyoung tertegun, dia tersinggung dengan ucapa Jackson. Apakah diamata Jackson dan orang lain dia semudah itu? gampangan? Dan bisa dengan mudahnya menambah selingkuhan begitu?

Dulu memang dia begitu, tapi tidak lama kok, hanya beberapa waktu setidaknya sampai Jaebum memarahinya malam itu.

Jinyoung bukannya tidak merasa berdosa mempermainkan hati orang tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang penting sekarang dia sudah taubat. Sedikit.

"Aku tidak punya selingkuhan lagi jackson. Hanya kau yang tersisa." Jinyoung menjawab dengan sinis. Sebenarnya dia malas menjawab pertanyaan Jackson tadi, dia terlanjur tersinggung tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menunggu Mark hyung. Dia bilang dia akan pulang bulan ini. Dan aku tidak mau melewatkan satupun pesan atau telepon darinya seperti tempo hari."

Jinyoung sempat melihat Jackson terkaget dari sudut matanya. Jinyoung tidak tahu jelas kenapa, tapi Jackson selalu memasang wajah yang tidak enak jika dia mulai menyebut nama Mark. Entah itu karena perasaan berdosa atau cemburu.

"Oh, Mark lagi." Jackson tertawa hambar. "Ayolah Jinyoung, dia di hutan, tidak ada sinyal. Mana mungkin dia menelpon."

"Tapi bulan lalu saja dia bisa menelpon, dia bahkan menelponmu juga kan?"

"Iya, tapi itu seperti satu berbabnding seratus kemungkina dia menelpon atau tidak." Jackson mulai menggeser tempat duduknya lebih dekat dengan Jinyoung. "Sudahlah,kenapa tidak kita nikmati waktu kita berdua? Aku menyuruhmu kesini bukan untuk ini sayang."

Jinyoung mulai merasakan tangan Jackson kini ada di pinggangnya, posisi duduknya pun kiat merapat padanya.

"Jackson, kumohon, tidak bisakah kita hentikan ini?" Jinyoung mencoba melepaskan tangan Jackson di pinggangnya tapi yang di dapat hanya Jackson yang menariknya lebih dekat.

"Tidak, dan kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya."

"Tapi aku benar benar tidak tenang, aku takut jack." Jinyoung menunduk, dia hampir menangis. Bayangan Mark yang kesakitan karena ulahnya, bayangan Mark yang pergi meninggalkannya, tidak Jinyoung tidak siap untuk itu.

"Apasih yang kau takutkan? Kita berhasil berjalan sejauh ini nyoung dan kita baik baik saja. Kau masih dengan Markmu, dan aku masih dengan bambamku. Kita akan terus seperti ini jika tidak ada yang memberi tahu mereka." Ya, Jackson tidak tahu kalau bambam dan Jaebum sudah tahu semua kebusukan mereka. Tapi lain dengan Jinyoung, dia tahu bambam dan Jaebum tahu, makanya dia takut.

Dia sudah sangat merasa bersalah pada bambam, dia sudah merasa tidak enak pada Jaebum, dia sudah sangat merasa berdosa pada Mark tapi dia masih tidak bisa menolak Jackson.

Jinyoung masih terdiam, mencoba mengatur kata kata yang akan dikatakannya pada Jackson. Dia bersikukuh kalau dia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jackson hari ini juga.

Belum sampai Jinyoung menemukan kata yang cocok, dia merasakan tiupan hangat di lehernya. Perlahan lahan jadi sedikit basah, sapuan lidah Jackson dan kecupan kecupan kecil disana berhasil mengambil alih fungsi otaknya lagi.

"Jaaack... Uh.." Jinyoung melenguh, Jinyoung sadar dan dia tahu betul ini salah. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Jackson perlahan lahan dan dengan pasti mengambil hp Jinyoung dari tangannya.

Jackson yang berhasil mengambil hp Jinyoungpun memencet tobol kunci lebih lama dan memilih shutdown. "Tidak ada Mark disini nyoung, yang ada hanya Jackson. Lupakan Markmu, dan baik baiklah pada Jacksonmu. Kau paham." Jackson berbisik pada Jinyoung dengan nada yang malah menaikkan nafsu Jinyoung.

Jaebum duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan bagi para penumpang. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu, dia tahu dia memang berangkat lebih awal dari jadwal kedatangan kereta ke stasiun, tapi bukan itu yang dia tunggu.

Tidak berapa lama, dia melihat orang itu, sahabatnya yang akhir akhir ini menguji kesabarannya, Jinyoung sambil berlari lari. Jaebum sebenarnya ingin sekali bertingkah tidak peduli atas apa yang dilakukan Jinyoung tapi percayalah dia melakukan semua ini karena sayangnya dia terhadap Jinyoung yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

"Kau datang juga?" Jaebum menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan sinis. "kupikir kau akan sibuk dengan orang tak tahu malu itu lagi."

"Hyung dia punya nama. Dan maaf aku terlambat. Aku tidur terlalu larut tadi malam."

"Yayaya aku tahu, kau pasti telah menghabiskan banyak ronde lagi dengannya kan?! Sampai sampai kau tidak mau diganggu dan mematikan hpmu dan lagi lagi pacarmu yang bodoh itu harus menitipkan lagi pesannya kepadaku karena pacarnya yang kurang ajar sedang selingkuh dan berbuat mesum dengan orang yang bodohnya lagi dia anggap sahabat. Oh dan aku terlalu malas untuk menyebutkan nama sahabatnya itu."

Tadi malam Mark menelpon lagi, seperti biasa dia menelpon Jinyoung terlebih dahulu dan dijawab oleh suara perempuan yang dengan baik hati mengabarkan kalau hp pacarnya tidak di aktifkan. Padahal Mark sangat ingin mendengarkan suara Jinyoung, tapi apa hendak dikata. Akhirnya dia menelpon Jaebum, mengabarkan kalau dia akan pulang besok dan meminta untuk dijemput di stasiun.

Jaebum sempat menunggu Jinyoung pulang tapi sampai jam 1 malampun Jinyoung belum menampakan batang hidungnya, terpaksa dia tidur duluan tapi tadi pagi dia sempat menengok kamar Jinyoung, dan kau tahu apa? Jinyoung tidak pulang. Alhasil dia menulis note dan menempelkannya di kulkas.

Ya, Jinyoung ketiduran di aprtmen Jackson setelah pertarungan panjangnya semalaman dan pulang ke dormnya pukul 9.15. Untunglah saat itu dia merasa haus jadi menyemmpatkan diri mengunjungi dapur jadi sempat melihat note yang ditinggalkan Jaebum.

 **Mark pulan. Kalau kau masih menganggapnya pacar datanglah jam 10. Stasiun.**

"Hyung aku tidak sengaja mematikannya. Lagipula Aku dan Jackso-" belum sempat Jinyoung menyelesaikan kata katanya tiba tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Jackson? Ada apa dengan kau dan Jackson?" Mark, terlihat tersenyum dengan cerahnya, badannya sekarang berisi, berotot dan terlihat ketegasan di wajahnya. Mark terlihat sangat... gagah.

"Ma..mark hyung?" Jinyoung tidak sanggup berkata kata, kenapa Mark tiba tiba ada disini? Kapan keretanya datang? Apa dia mendengar semuanya? Bagaimana kalau iya?

"Hai beb? Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Mark memeluk Jinyoung dan mencium keningnya. Senyum masih terpasang diwajahnya. Tapi jinyoung yang terlalu kaget bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Kau kenapa? Tidak senang aku pulang?"

"Bu..bukan begitu, tapi kau. Mana keretanya?"

"Oh, hehe aku naik kereta keberangkatan sebelumnya. Semalam temanku meminku untuk bertukar tiket maaf karena tidak memberi tahi terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah datang dari dua jam yang lalu tapi tertidur di bangku sebelah sana. Haha" Mark tertawa kikuk sa,bil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian matanya beralih kepada jaebum yang berdiri disamping Jinyoung.

"Oh, hey Jaebum. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Jinyoungku dengan baik. Kau memang dapat diandalkan." Mark tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Jaebum.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji Mark." Jaebum tersenyum balik.

"aku jadi ingin tahu beb, apa Jackson juga menjagamu dengan baik? Katakan padaku kalau dia sering membuatmu kesal."seketika baik Jinyoung maupun jaebum saling bertatapan. Seandainya Mark tahu. "ngomong ngomong ada apa denganmu dan Jackson?" Mark beralih menatap Jinyoung serius?

"Ma..maksudmu?" Jinyoung mendadap gugup, lebih gugup dari sebelumnya.

"tadi yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan Jaebum?" Mark menatap Jinyoung curiga.

Jaebum yang melihat Jinyoung gelapan akhirnya buka suara "bukan apa apa Mark. Hanya candaan. Aku tahu kan sahabatmu itu senang sekali bermain main?" _iya bermain perasaan juga._ Dia memang ingin sekali Mark tahu semuanya tapi bukan saat ini. _Ini masih belum tepat._

"oh, kupikir apa. Maaf aku berpikir yang tidak tidak." Mark kembali memeluk Jinyoung. Dan Jinyoungpun hanya tersenyum kaku.

 _Cepat atau lambat semua pasti terbongkar. Hanya butuh bukti._

 **Telat update, maaf lagi dapet banyak musibah dan revisi skripshit :')**

 **Unedited tolong maklum. :)**

 **terimakasih review, follow and fav nya *hug :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"katakan padaku kapan kau akan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan dia?" Jaebum menatap tajam Jinyoung. Mereka baru saja pulang sehabis mengantarkan Mark kembali ke rumahnya. Mark meminta Jinyoung tinggal, tapi Jinyoung menolak dia tahu Mark butuh istirahat dan dengan kehadiran Jinyoung Mark pasti akan lebih memilih terjaga daripada tidur.

"Maksudmu?" Jinyoung lelah, sangat lelah. Demi apapun dia hanya ingin tidur sekarang. Semalam begadang dengan Jackson, melakukan aktivitas yang cukup menguras energinya, dan pagi sebelum pulang dia sempat berdebat lagi dengan Jackson karena Jackson bersikeras melarangnya pulang. Jinyoung bersumpah dia hanya ingin tidur sekarang dan akan lebih baik jika Jaebum tidak menggaggunya dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kau dan selingkuhanmu. Kapan kau akan mengakhirinya?" Jinyoung terdiam bingung harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan Jaebum barusan sama persis dengan pertanyaan yang sering diajukan pikirannya pada hatinya. Iya Jinyoung juga bukan tidak ingin mengakhirinya, tapi Jackson is too hard to resist.

"Bukan urusanmu hyung."

"Ini jelas urusanku juga Jinyoung."

"Kenapa? Hyung selalu saja ikut campur urusanku. Aku mau kapan memutuskan Jackson itu bukan urusanmu hyung dan kau tak perlu repot repot ikut campur. Aku akan baik baik saja."

"Oh jelas kau akan baik baik saja. Dan aku sama sekali tidak perduli akan perasaanmu. Tapi lihat Jinyoung disini yang terlibat bukan hanya kau dan orang itu tapi juga bambam, bocah itu dan Mark yang notabenenya dan masih kau akui sebagai pacarmu. Aku boleh saja kau larang ikut campur urusanmu dan aku tidak keberatan tapi aku akan sangat keberatan kalau kau terus menyiksa perasaan mereka."

Jaebum emosi sangat emosi. Siapa yang tidak? Respon Jinyoung barusan itu sangat kurang ajar untuk orang yang sangat ia pedulikan. Jaebum sebenarnya melakukan ini bukan karena peduli pada bambam atau Mark. Ya memang dia kasihan pada mereka dan dia juga cukup merasa bertanggung jawab atas sakit hatinya mereka, walau bagaimanapun Jaebum merasa ini kesalahannya karena tidak menjaga Jinyoung dengan baik sehingga terjerumus dalam hubungan gelap bersama Jackson. Tapi jauh dilubuk hati Jaebum dia melakukan ini hanya untuk Jinyoung. Dia tidak ingin sahabat yang di aku nya sebagai adik itu akan merasakan sakit dari tindakkannya saat ini.

Mark lambat laun pasti akan tahu. Dan hati orang mana yang tidak akan sakit hati melihat pacarnya selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri? Mungkin Bambam cukup baik dengan menerima Jackson dengan keadaannya saat ini yang dinilai Jaebum tindakan bodoh. Tapi Mark adalah hal lain.

Jaebum tahu bagi Mark Jinyoung adalah segalanya, Mark mempertaruhkan segalanya buat Jinyoung. Jaebum tahu Mark tidak akan sebodoh Bambam karena Mark pasti diajarkan untuk tegas dan jika Mark tahu kalau Jinyoung menghianatinya bukan tidak mungkin Mark akan lebih memilih pergi dan fokus pada karirnya sebagai prajurit. Bukan tidak mungkin juga Mark akan lebih melilih pergi jauh untuk berperang daripada melihat Jinyoung.

"Hyung bahkan Bambam saja tidak melakukan apa apa kenapa kau yang repot sih? Oh aku tahu. Kau pasti cemburu? Kau ingin siapa? Jackson atau Mark? Atau aku? Oh mungkin Bambam?"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Jangan cari aku kalau kau merasakan dampak dari apa yang kau lakukan sekarang dikemudian hari!"

Jaebum berlalu. Dia benar benar ingin membunuh Jinyoung saat itu juga andai saja dia tidak tahu kalau membunuh itu dosa.

Disisi lain Jinyoung ikut pergi dari ruang tengah dorm mereka. Dia lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya kekamar untuk sekedar merenung dan akan lebih baik kalau dia bisa tidur.

Jinyoung tahu maksud Jaebum itu baik. Jinyoung juga tidak bermaksud berkata seperti tadi pada Jaebum. Jinyoung sebenarnya ingin sekali menangis dipelukan Jaebum saat ini juga. Jinyoung merindukan hubungan lamanya dengan Jaebum.

Dulu Jinyoung akan menangis di dada Jaebum kalau ia bertengkar dengan Mark, tapi tidak dengan sekarang, Jaebum membenci dia. Jinyoung, dia sebenarnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jaebum tadi dengan jawaban yang lebih baik. Seperti dengan jawaban "besok" misalnya atau "nanti malam" atau "hari ini" tapi hatinya tidak mengijinkan. Jinyoung sendiri tidak tahu apa dia bisa mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jackson.

Jinyoung menagis entah ini sudah malam keberapa dia menangis di kamar dengan sebab yang sama, bertengkar dengan Jaebum karena alasan cinta segitiganya. Tidak terasa dia tertidur.

Pagi pagi Jinyoung dibangunkan oleh suara hpnya yang semalaman masih ada dalam tasnya. Buru-buru Jinyoung mengecek hpnya, takut takut ada yang penting, dan benar saja nama Mark tertera disana.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yoboseyo Jinyoungie?"

"ne hyung?"

"I miss you~"

"hehe aku tahu. Aku juga~"

"kau sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"tidak hyung."

"Kau tahu aku benar benar ingin seperti ini sejak sebulan yang lalu. Aku benar benar ingin menelponmu tapi kau selalu tak aktif. Kau kemana?"

Deg seketika Jinyoung menggugup. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Aku ada kok hyung, Maaf saat itu aku banyak tugas."

 _Maaf mark hyung.._

"tidak apa apa pasti lelah kan mengejar gelar sarjana itu aku tahu kok." Jinyoung diam, tidak menjawab. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 _Aku berbohong mark hyung. Maafkan aku. kau pasti lebih lelah dari aku, maaf_

"Jinyoungie?" masih tidak ada jawaban _._

"babe? Beeeb? Nyoung~~?" Mark terus memanggil Jinyoung,.

"Oh iya hyung maaf aku melamun."

"kau kenapa?"

"tidak apa apa hyung hanya saja tadi kita membahas tugas aku jadi teringat tugas essayku yang belum tersentuh hehe maaf."

"dasar kau.. nyoung hari ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"antar aku kesuatu tempat mau?"

"tentu saja."

"aku jemput nanti jam 10."

"okeee."

"sudah dulu ya, I love you."

"Love you too hyung."

Jinyoung tersenyum senyum. Apa mungkin Mark akan mengajaknya date? Ini akan jadi date pertamanya setelah bertahun tahun berpisah. Dulu dulu mungkin mereka masih bisa melakukan date disela sela kepulangan Mark tapi tidak lama karena Mark harus selalu pergi lagi.

Tepat jam sepuluh Mark datang, seperti biasa dia akan membawakan Jinyoung bunga kalau dia datang menemuinya. Kali ini Mark membawakannya karangan bunga anyelir yang dipadukan dengan bunga aster. Mark ingin menampilkan kemurnian cintanya pada Jinyoung dan ungkapan terimakasihnya karena Jinyoung telah menunggunya. Romantis, kata itu saja tidak dapat menggambarkan karakter Mark disini. Mark masih sama seperti mark yang dulu pikir Jinyoung, berbeda dengan dirinya.

Mark membawa Jinyoung ke cafe, cafe yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Disini, ditempat ini pertama kali Mark membawa Jinyoung untuk date dengan Mark mentlaktir Jinyoung dengan uang bekal yang ia kumpulkan selama sebulan karena takut dia tidak bisa membelikan Jinyoung makanan yang layak saat date.

Jinyoung duduk di sudut cafe selagi Mark memesan pesanannya. Jinyoung tersenyum, datang lagi kesini membuatnya bernostalgia. Kenangan manisnya dengan Mark, sikap gentle Mark semuanya akan selalu indah untuk jinyoung kenang.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali hari ini?" Mark mulai membuka percakapan. Jinyoung hanya tersenyum senyum dari tadi wajar saja kalau dia keheranan.

"Tentu saja ini date pertama kita hyung~ setelah bertahun tahun kau pergi. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Jinyoung mengambil tangan Mark, mengelusnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

Mark terkekeh. "aku juga." Tidak lama pesanan mereka datang, mereka makan dalam diam. Menikmati apapun yang masuk kedalam mulut mereka sambil sesekali bercerita.

Pulang dari cafe Mark membawa Jinyoung ke tempat yang tidak dia duga. Mark membawa Jinyoung ke taman makam pahlawan. Jinyoung sendiri tidak yakin kenapa Mark membawanya kesana, ada apakah disana, Jinyoung yang sama sekali belum pernah menginjakan kaki di sana sempat bergidig. _Walaupun diawalnya ada taman, tetap saja ini makam dengan kata lain kuburan. Bukankah seram jika kita harus date di kuburan?_ Jinyoung pikir.

"Kenapa kesini?" Jinyoung bertanya. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Mark.

"Kenapa?" Mark menoleh pada Jinyoung.

"Ti..tidak. hanya saja bukan kah aneh?"

"Tampat ini bersejarah Jinyoung. Di tempat ini orang orang yang berjuang untuk kita dikuburkan. Aku ingin berziarah sebentar sambil mengenalkanmu pada orang yang menginspirasiku."

Mark tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang melihat pun ikut tersenyum. Tidak lama Mark turun dari mobil dia berputar dan membukakan pintu untuk Jinyoung. Setelah itu di berjalan agak kebelakang dan membuka pintu mobil belakang untuk mengambil karangan bunga yang Jinyoung yakin untuk ditaruh di makam nanti.

Mereka berjalan dan menyusuri satu persatu makam, Jinyoung sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dia memang sudah tidak bergidig tapi tetap saja ini horor menurutnya.

Tidak berapa lama mereka sampai di tengah makan, mereka berhenti disamping makam yang Jinyoung pikir sangat terawat , bahkan masih ada bunga yang cukup masih segar dipinggirnya. Mungkin seseorang berziarah beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jinyoung sempat melihat nama yang tertera di batu nisan itu, Lee Sangkwon. _Siapa dia?_ Sementara Mark, dia hanya berdiri disana sambil terus menatap batu nisan makam. Terlihat raut kerinduan diwajah Mark. _Sebenarnya siapa Lee Sangkwon itu?_

Mark akhirnya berjongkok, menaruh bunga di atas makam, menangkupkan kedua tangannya kemudian berdo'a. Jinyoung sempat melihat mata Mark terlihat berkaca kaca. Orang ini, siapapun dia pasti sangat berarti bagi Mark, pikirnya.

Mark yang tersadar dari tadi Jinyoung hanya terdiam akhirnya menoleh, ia tersenyum melihat raut kebingungan diwajah Jinyoung.

Mark menarik tangan Jinyoung dan membuatnya berojongkok disampingnya, dia menatap Jinyoung "kenalkan dia orang yang paling menginspirasiku, Kakek Lee." Mark beralih menatap makam, dia membawa tangan Jinyoung ke atas batu nisan. "Kakek, ini yang sering kuceritakan dulu, orang yang sudah merebut hatiku, dan dia masih memilikinya sampai sekarang. Orang yang sangat kucintai didunia ini selain ibuku. Dia maniskan? Aku sangat mencintainya dan aku harap kakek merestui kita."

Mark berbalik menghadap Jinyoung, mengambil tangannya dan menciumnya. "kenapa diam saja? Perkenalkan dirimu."

"huh?" Jinyoung menatap Mark bingung, lalu Mark tersenyum dn menggidigkan kepalanya ke arah pusara makam. "oh, mm halo kakek? Perkenalkan nama saya Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung. Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi inspirasi terbesar Mark. Saya bukan orang yang hebat tapi saya berharap kakek merestui kita." Jinyoung merasakan genggaman tangan Mark semakin mengerat di tangannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat wajah Mark yang tersenyum bangga.

"Kakek, seperti yang selalu aku bilang Jinyoung itu sumber semangatku. Kakek jangan cemburu ya, kakek memang inspirasiku, do'a ibu selalu menemaniku tapi dibalik itu semua Jinyounglah yang membantuku sampai sejauh ini." Jinyoung semakin menatap Mark dalam, Mark menarik nafas dan tersenyum lagi.

"Aku sanggup berdiri ditengah medan perang dan mengalahkan banyak musuh hanya dengan memikirkan masa depanku dengannya. Aku bisa selalu menampilkan yang terbaik di depan komandanku hanya untuk membuat dia dan ibu bangga. Aku bekerja siang dan malam hanya untuk membuatya menjadi calon istri seorang prajurit. Dan aku akan selalu menolak mati dimanapun dan kapanpun aku bertugas sebelum aku membuatnya bahagia."

Jinyoung tertegun, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh dia tidak sanggup menatap Mark saat ini. Mark yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, dipikirnya Jinyoung terharu oleh kata katanya, tapi bagi Jinyoung itu lain.

Mendengar kata kata Mark membuat Jinyoung semakin berpikir betapa biadabnya dirinya, Jinyoung seakan ingin mati ditelan rasa bersalah. Jinyoung merasa sangat berdosa. Disini ditaman makam pahlawan ini Jinyoung merasa kecil. Dia merasa kotor dan dia merasa tidak layak berada disana, disamping Mark dan ditengah orang orang yang meninggal dengan sangat berjasa.

Jinyoung semakin sadar kalau dia sangat beruntung memiki Mark, dan dia jadi tahu kalau cinta Mark bukan hanya main main. Mark benar benar tulus dan Jinyoung dengan lancang telah meragukannya beberapa tahun ini. Disitu Jinyoung bertekad kalau dia pasti akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jackson. Itu pasti.

 _Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi hyung. Aku janji, maafkan aku._

 **maaf kalo ceritanya boring XD**

 **makasih review/fav/follownya ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Jinyoung perlahan membuka mata. Dia baru sadar dari tidurnya, sepulang dari makam pahlawan tadi dia ketiduran. Dirasa badannya yang kurang bebas bergerak, sedetik kemudian dia sadar dia masih di mobil Mark rupanya. Jinyoung menngok kekiri didapatinya Mark duduk di kursi pengemudi matanya mengarah ke jendela, tangannya ditempelkan ke jendela sambil menopang dagunya, Mark seperti sedang melamun. Jinyoung sempat melihat ada bekas air mata di pipi Mark meskipun dia tidak tahu apa Mark menangis atau kenapa.

"Hyung?" Jinyoung memanggil Mark sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Mark tetap diam, seperti dia tertelan dalam lamunannya sendiri. "Hyuung?" Kali ini Jinyoung mencoba lebih keras, dia sedikit menepuk tangan Mark mencoba mengambil perhatian Mark.

"Oh.. kau sudah bangun?" Mark melihat ke arah Jinyoung, senyum tertempel diwajahnya.

"Hmm.. berapa lama kita disini?"

"Sekitar dua puluh menit sejak kita sampai." Mark terkekeh.

"Dua puluh menit? Itu lama hyung. Dan kau tidak membangunkanku? Kau pasti bosan kan? Kau seharusnya membangunkanku." Jinyoung memajukan bibirkan, pout. Terlihat lucu bagi Mark, bagaimana Jinyoung yang saat itu sedang protes tapi malah seperti sedang merajuk minta dibelikan sesuatu.

"Tidak apa apa sayang, kau terlihat damai saat tidur, aku tidak sampai hati membangunkanmu." Mark mengusap rambut Jinyoung sayang, matanya menatap lekat pada mata Jinyoung.

Dengan posisinya sekarang Jinyoung semakin jelas bisa melihat kalau Mark habis menangis.

"Kau kenapa?"

"mm?" Mark menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Ka.. kau menangis?"

"uh? A..a.. ani.. aku hanya merindukan kakek." Mark kembali tersenyum tangannya mencoba membersihkan air mata yang sudah kering.

Jinyoung menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih pipi Mark tapi tangan Mark lebih dulu menjangkaunya dan meremasnya seakan memberi tahu kalau dia baik baik saja.

"Tidak apa Jinyoungie aku baik baik saja." Mark tersenyum kepada Jinyoung. "Ayo turun." Jinyoung melihat sekeliling, mereka seperti berada di parkiran sebuah apartmen, yang Jinyoung rasa sangat familiar.

"Hyuung ini..."

"Apartmen Jackson, aku rindu dengannya. Tidak apa kan kita ke sini, dia sangat susah dihubungi makanya aku langsung datang saja. Menurutmu apa dia ada di rumah?"

 _Ah benar, apartmen Jackson. Pantas saja sangat familiar. Tunggu, kita akan bertemu Jackson? Bagaimana ini? Jaebum hyung tolong aku._

"Jinyoung?" Jinyoung tersentak, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tadi. "Kau melamun?"

"Tidak hyung, tadi bertanya apa?"

Mark terkekeh, "Menurutmu Jackson ada dirumah tidak?"

"Oh, mungkin saja. Setahuku Jackson tidak ada kuliah hari ini." Jinyoung terlihat sedikit berfikir, mengingat ingat jadwal Jackson.

"Kau, sepertinya tahu banyak tentangya. Syukurlah kalian jadi dekat." Mark tersenyum lagi, senyum yang membuat Jinyoung semakin merasa berdosa.

 _Kita jadi dekat Mark hyung, terlalu sangat dekat bahkan aku sulit melepaskannya. Maaf._

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Mark menggandeng tangan Jinyoung, sesekali menempelkan tangannya di pinggang Jinyoung, membuat Jinyoung merasa sangat spesial untuk mark.

Sebenarnya ini, yang membuat Mark lebih unggul dari pria manapun yang ditemui Jinyoung. Mark itu sangat gentle. Dia selalu menghormati apapun keinginan Jinyoung, dia tidak pernah memaksa Jinyoung, selalu menjaga Jinyoung dan membuat Jinyoung merasa sangat istimewa dimata Mark, tapi yang dilakukan Jinyoung apa? Dia tidak lebih dari seorang bajingan bahkan dimatanya sendiri.

"Ah! Aku lupa. Aku tidak membawa hadiah." Mark menepok jidatnya sendiri.

Jinyoung tersenyum, "tidak apa apa hyung, Jackson tidak akan marah kalaupun kau tidak memberi hadiah. Lagian, dia hanya akan menyimpan semua hadiahmu dilemarinya dan tidak akan memakainya. Terlalu sayang katanya untuk menggunakan hadia dari orang, dan akan lebih baik dia pajang saja."

"Wah, kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentangnya Jinyoungie. Sepertinya sekarang, kau yang patut dijuluki sahabat Jackson. Haha kau lebih tahu dia dari pada aku." Mark tertawa, sedangkan Jinyoung terdiam. Dia keceplosan, seharusnya tadi dia diam saja, kalau begini bisa bisa Mark akan curiga.

"Haha, aku hanya tidak sengaja bertanya waktu berkunjung kerumahnya hyung." Jinyoung membalas tawa Mark hambar.

Kalau boleh jujur saat ini Jinyoung sangat tegang, bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya akan bertemu dengan kekasih gelapnya. Apa yang akan di katakan Jinyoung nanti, dia takut keceplosan lagi. Belum lagi status Mark dan Jackson yang seorang sahabat.

Pintu lift terbuka, mereka sampai di sebuah pintu nomor 852, Mark menekan bell tidak sampai satu menit _ceklek.._ pintu apartmen terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jackson yang tanpa atasan dan hanya memakai bozer. Mereka saling diam sebentar, Mark yang kaget memperhatikan Jackson dari atas kebawah, Jackson yang lebih kaget mendapati sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya tiba tiba ada dihadapannya dengan seseorang yang berstatus pacar gelapnnya. Sedangkan Jinyoung, tentu saja dia terlalu gugup dan tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Siapa hyung?" terdengar suara seseorang dari dalam sontak mebuat ketiga orang yang dari tadi membeku ditempat kembali ke alam sadar mereka.

"Hey bro!" Mark yang lebih dulu menyapa, dia menyalami Jackson dan memberinya sapaan khas Amerika seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dulu.

"Oh! Hey! Kenapa kau disini? Maksudku kenapa kau tidak menghubungi terlebih dahulu? Setidaknya aku kan bisa bersiap. Kapan kau pulang? Kau mengagetkatku kau tahu. Ayo masuk."

"Haha Kau yang sombong Jack, aku mencoba menghubungimu beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Salahkan hidupnya yang begitu sibuk."

Mereka masuk ke apartmen, sibuk tertawa melepas rindu, Jinyoung yang masih dibelakang, hanya menatap punggung kekasihnya saja, sampai Mark berbalik dan menarik tangannya possessive.

Mereka duduk di sofa yang biasa Jinyoung dan Jackson gunakan untuk memenuhi hasrat mereka membuat Jinyoung membayangkan adegan demi adegan yang biasa terjadi sampai wajah Mark tiba tiba muncul dan mengisi sofa yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Ada bambam juga disana, dia bersikap biasa saja, meskipun Jinyoung dapat merasakan aura canggung diantara mereka bertiga. Jinyoung sadar ada tatapan kebencian yang dimata bambam untuknya, dia juga melihat ada tatapan kasihan yang bambam berikan untuk Mark.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka disana, menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan mengobrol. Jinyoung hanya bisa berharap Mark akan segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka dan membawa nya pulang. Dia tidak ingin mengajak Mark duluan karena dia tahu Mark dan Jackson sedang melepas rindu saat ini. Tapi dia tidak tahan dengan ketidak nyamanan ini, belum lagi tatapan bambam yang mengintimidasi. Jinyoung sepertinya ingin tenggelam saja sekarang.

Sekitar pukul tujuh Jackson menawarkan mereka makan malam di apartmennya, yang tentu saja tidak Mark tolak dan membuat Jinyoung semakin frustasi. Bambam menawarkan diri untuk memasak dan Mark merekomendasikan Jinyoung untuk membantunya, yang mau tidak mau harus dituruti. Mark satu satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa apa disana, dan mereka tidak ingin membuatnya curiga.

Suasana didapur saat memasak sangat sepi, tidak ada kata dari mereka berdua, berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di ruang tamu, disana sangat berisik dengan tawa Mark yang Jackson yang saling beriringan. Jinyoung ingin menyelsaikan ini semua jadi dia berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Bam?" Jinyoung mengajak Bambam bicara, tapi pandangnya tidak lepas dari sayur yang sedang dipotongnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai kau bisa menaruhnya di wadah." Bambam yang memang sangat membenci Jinyoung hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa memotong sayur?" Bambam hendak mengambil pisau dari tagan Jinyoung tapi Jinyoung jauhkan.

"Bu..bukan, soal Jackson dan aku."

"Kenapa? Sudah puas dengannya karena sekarang pacar mu sudah pulang? Ingin mengembalikannya padaku?" Bambam tertawa hambar.

"Aku tahu aku salah, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku."

"Aku sebenarnya akan memaafkanmu kalau itu hanya terjadi sekali, aku bisa memaklum apalagi dulu kau sangat menyedihkan. Tapi melihat kalian melakukannya berulang ulang, membuatku kehilangan alasan kenapa aku harus memaafkan kalian. Aku sempat berfikir, kenapa aku tidak memberikan Jackson padamu dan aku mengambil Mark saja dari kau." Mendengar itu, sontak Jinyoung menatap bambam tajam. "Haha tenang saja aku tidak seperti kau. Aku tidak akan mengambil Mark darimu, dan aku juga tidak akan mengambil Jackson kembali. Silahkan saja kalau kau memang ingin dua duanya. Kau memang serakah kok."

Jinyoung tercengang, kalau boleh jujur perkataan bambam sangat menyakitinya, tapi apa hendak dikata semua yang diucapkannya itu fakta. Dia memang serakah.

"Kau.. akan memutuskan Jackson?"

"hmm.. bisa jadi. Kau senang?"

"Bambam sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi, dia pasti akan patah hati."

"Lalu aku? Kau pikir aku tidak patah hati melihatnya bersetubuh denganmu di kasurku?"

Iya ini memang salahnya, ini salah Jinyoung. Jinyoung tidak hanya menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Mark, dia juga mengahancurkan hubungan Jackson dengan Bambam, dan hubungan persahabatan Mark dan Jackson bahkan hubungannya dengan Jaebum juga hancur.

"Kalau kau ingin memutuskannya, kenapa tidak dari dulu?" Ini sebenarnya pertanyaan yang Jinyoung simpan dari dulu semenjak dia tahu kalau bambam tahu akan hubungannya dengan Jackson. Apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran bambam membuat Jinyoung penasaran.

"hanya mencari waktu yang tepat mungkin. Setelah ini aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian jadi kau tenang saja." Bambam tersenyum, senyum palsu yang tertera jelas kebencian disana. Senyum yang sangat Jinyoung benci.

Makan malam akhirnya siap, meja makan dipenuhi oleh sendau gurau Mark dan Jackson. Bambam kadang kadang ikut mengambil alih pembicaraan tapi yang Jinyoung lakukan hanya diam, sesekali mengunyah makanan. Mark yang memang sensitif akan Jinyoungnya, beberapa kali menanyakan apa dia baik baik saja tapi yang jinyoung berikan hanya jawaban "aku baik baik saja hanya lelah".

Sekitar pukul 9 malam mereka pulang, sepanjang perjalanan hanya sepi. Jinyoung memejamkan matanya pura pura tertidur, menghindari pertanyaan yang mungkin saja Mark tanyakan. Dia hanya ingin diam dan memikirkan cara untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jackson besok. Dan kali ini dia harus berhasil dia tidak ingin hidup dikejar rasa bersalah seperti sekarang.

 **chapter ini ga begitu seru miaaaan XD**

 **sepertinya ff ini akan lebih panjang dari yang diperkirakan. Semoga kalian ga bosen baca yaa..!**

 **Dan buat yang khawatir sama Mark, tenang aja Mark kuat Mark bisa dan ga afdol rasanya kalo belum bikin Jinyoung tersiksa juga. XD**

 **Teaser buat next chap.**

Jinyoung membukan ponselnya, ada pesan masuk disana. Dia mengelap wajahnya mencoba mengontrol air mata yang terus mengalir. Apa yang baru saja terjadi masih belum dapat dia percaya. Dilihatnya nama Jackson tetera dilayar hpnya, buru buru Jinyoung membuka pesan masuk.

 **From : Jackson**

 **Maaf hanya bisa mengirimimu pesan, sepertinya kau benar kita memang benar benar harus mengakhirinya sampai disini. Aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak sanggup kehilangan bambam Jinyoung-ah. Maafkan aku telah menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Mark. Aku pergi.**

Jinyoung terduduk dilantai didekapnya lututnya dan menangis sejadinya. Bahkan sekarang tidak akan ada lagi Jackson yang menghiburnya. Jinyoung memang ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jackson tapi bukan jadi seperti ini juga.

 **Tebak sendiri apa yang kan terjadi :D**

 **Seperti biasa makasih buat review/follow/favnya review kalian bikin motivasi naik 3 kali lipat ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unedited**

Besoknya, Jinyoung mendatangi apartemen Jackson. Kali ini dia tidak memberitahu dulu Jackson kalau dia akan datang, Jinyoung tidak perduli kalaupun bambam ada disana. Mungkin dengan kehadiran bambam disana malah bisa membantunya, Jackson jadi tidak akan berani berbuat mesum kepadanya.

Hari itu masih pagi, sekitar jam 10, Jinyoung sempat mampir ke toko roti favoritenya untuk memenuhi kebututuhan perutnya. Jinyoung mungkin bisa saja menemui Jackson siang nanti atau mungkin malam tapi Jinyoung benar benar sudah tidak sabar ingin mengakhiri apapu hubungannya dengan Jackson segera.

Dia juga tidak sempat berpamitan dengan Jaebum, selain karena dia buru buru, Jaebum juga masih tidak mau berbicara dengannya kecuali untuk hal hal yang penting. Dan pagi itu, kebetulan Jinyoung tidak melihat dimana Jaebum.

Jinyoung sampai di depan apartemen Jackson pukul 10.15. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Jackson baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemennya, mungki Jackson ada janji atau mau pergi. Jinyoung tidak mau tahu, dia lari mendekati Jackson, dia harus menyelesaikannya hari itu juga.

"Jackson!" Jinyoung memanggil Jackson sebelum Jackson berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Oh! Jinyoung?" Jackson berbalik melihat ke arah Jinyoung, dia berhenti berjalan, raut kebingungan tercetak jelas d wajahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa tidak menelpon dulu?" Jackson menjulurkan tangannya mengusap surai Jinyoung.

"Aku ingin bicara." Jinyoung melihat tepat ke dalam mata Jackson, menunjukkan kalau dia serius.

"tentang?"

"Kita."

"Ada apa dengan kita?"

"Kumohon, ayo akhiri ini." Jinyoung kali ini menunduk, tidak berani melihat mata Jackson.

"Jinyoung tatap aku, kenapa kau sangat ingin mengakhirinya? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau membicarakan hal ini. Apa karena Mark pulang?" Jackson memegang pundak Jaebum matanya dia tujukan pada Jinyoung tajam, nada suaranya pun terdengar sangat tegas. Membuat Jinyoung merasa terintimidasi.

"Jackson kumohon." Jinyoung semakin menunduk.

"Kubilang tatap aku Jinyoung."

Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Hanya ditatap Jackson saja membuat nya kehabisan kata kata.

"Aku tidak kuat Jackson, aku tidak kuat hidup sebagai selingkuhan sahabat pacarku sendiri. Aku sudah lelah melukai mereka, aku ben.."

Jinyoung meninggikan suaranya hampir berteriak, belum sempat Jinyoug menyelesaikan kata katanya dia merasakan bibir Jackson yang menempel di bibirnya, satu detik dua detik Jinyoung diam, sampai dia merasakan Jackson mulai menggerakan bibirnya membuat Jinyoung tidak bisa berbuat apa apa dan membalas ciuman Jackson. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Jackson melepaskan tautan mereka dan kembali menatap Jinyoung kali ini lebih hangat.

"Jackson aku takut. Aku benar benar takut dan aku sudah tidak sanggup hidup dalam ketakutan."

"Aku mengerti, tapi bisakah kita jadikan hari ini hari terakhir kita? Kumohon? Aku butuh waktu Jinyoung."

Jinyoung melihat kehangatan dimata Jackson, _ini untuk yang terakhir_ Jinyoung berkata dalam hati sampai akhirnya menganggukan kepala.

Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar ada dua pasang mata yang melihat adegan mereka barusan dengan perasaan yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Kau melihatnya kan?" namja imut itu, bambam, tersenyum sinis, melihat ke arah sang prajurit, yang masih membeku walaupun terlihat jelas dimatanya ada raut kekecewaan yang mendalam. Dia balik menatap namja imut di sampingnya.

"mm.. aku melihatnya."

"Kau kaget?"

"Tidak.

Bambam semakin menatap Mark, melihat kesungguhan dimata Mark, dilihatnya Mark hanya tersenyum miris.

"Wae? Kupikir kau akan kaget."

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya bam-ah." Mark terkekeh, entah kenapa dia merasa bodoh saat ini. Mereka memang tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Mark dan Jinyoung tapi hanya dengan ciuman yang baru saja mereka lihat mereka pasti sudah bisa menilai. Mark, sebenarnya dia kesakitan, dia ingin mengangis tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, tidak didepan bambam yang juga sama tersakiti.

"Sejak kapan hyung? Apa kau baik baik saja?"

"belum lama dan tentu, aku seorang prajurit kau ingat? haha" Mark kembali tertawa, tawa yang menurut bambam sangat palsu dan menyakitkan.

"Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau disini hyung? Kita tidak sedang janjian untuk memergoki mereka kan?"

"haha aku ada janji dengan Jackson, kebetulan aku berangkat kepagian, dan memutuskan untuk menjemput Jackson saja, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku bakal melihat opera sabun dipagi hari." Mark tertawa lagi, seakan candaanya barusan itu lucu dan Bambam membencinya, membenci tawa Mark yang berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kesakitan. Bambam benar benar ingin melihat Mark menangis sekarang, karena dengan begitu mereka bisa berbagi dan saling menguatkan. Tidak seperti sekarang, bambam merasa dia menjadi orang lain sekarang terlebih Mark.

"Hyung? Apaa... kau.. akan memutuskan Jinyoung hyung?" Bambam kembali bertanya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya hyung?"

Bambam merajuk, sementara Mark tersenyum bambam benar benar mengingatkannya pada sosok seorang adik.

"Mungkin saja bam-ah."

"Wah, Jinyoung hyung pasti akan hancur. Dia sangat mencintaimu."

Mark terkekeh lagi. "Dia tidak akan melakukan ini kalau dia mencintaiku bam. Aku masih mencintainya kok." Mark kembali menatap bambam.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mengakhirinya kalau kau masih mencintainya?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu apa aku bisa mencintainya seperti dulu lagi, tanpa ada satupun perasaan yang berubah. Ini sangat sulit bagiku. Jinyoung itu duniaku dia segalanya, kau pasti paham maksudku kan?"

Bambam tersenyum, meskipun Mark tidak menangis, setidaknya dia berkata jujur akan perasaannya dan tidak berpura pura baik baik saja. "Aku mengerti hyung."

"Bam sejak kapan kau mengetahui hubungan mereka?" Mark sebenarnya, tidak ingin membahas ini telalu lama tapi dia penasaran juga.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Dan kau menahannya sampai saat ini? Aku salut." Mark menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya menatap bambam.

"haha, aku hanya terbiasa mungkin hyung. Dulu aku juga sangat terpuruk. Jaebum hyung yang menemukanku menangis di belakang kampus. Yang berakhir dengan dia memelukku dan menenangkanku. Aku merasa seperti punya kakak saat itu. Aku juga memaafkan Jinyoung hyung saat itu, karena Jaebum hyung yang meyakinkanku kalau Jinyoung hyung tidak bermaksud merebut Jackson dariku. Aku pikir mereka hanya melakukannya sekali dan kupikir itu hanya kecelakaan tapi faktanya mereka melakukannya berulang ulang. Apa aku pantas mempercayai mereka lagi hyung?"

Mark hanya tersenyum, mengelus kepala bambam.

"Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah apa."

"Semoga berhasil bam-ah." Mark menepuk pundak bambam. Tiba tiba dirasakanna hpnya bergetar. Sms dari Jackson. Mark segera membukannya, dan tersenyum miris sesaat setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut. "Maaf bam aku harus pulang, bye."

"Ok hyung! Hyung hwaiting!" Bambam mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya ke udara seakan memberi semangat untuk Mark yg hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Mark.

Disisi lain..

"Jack, aku setuju kalau hari ini hari terakhir kita tapi kumohon untuk tidak melakukan sex." Jinyoung berkata sesaat sebelum dia dan Jackson memasuki kamar apartmen milik Jackson.

"Aku janji."

"Kemana bambam? Dia tidak denganmu?"

"Dia bilang dia ada kelas hari ini, jadi dia berangkat lebih pagi."

"lalu apa kau ada kelas? Kupikir kau akan pergi barusan."

"Ah aku ada janji dengan Mar..! OMG aku lupa." Jackson mengambil hpnya dan menulis pesan.

 **To: Mark**

 **Hey bro sorry hari ini kita tidka bisa bertemu, tiba tiba saja bambam mengajakku kesuatu tempat. Lain kali aku janji pasti akan datang.**

Tidak perlu menunggu lama Jacksonpun mendapat balasan.

 **From: Mark**

 **It's OK. Enjoy ur time ^^**

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa siapa Jinyoung-ah."

"Oh."

Besoknya...

Pagi pagi sekitar jam 6 pagi Jaebum sudah dibangunkan oleh suara hapenya yang nyaring, padahal hari ini dia berniat untuk tidur seharian. Berada di tingkat akhir perkuliaha mengharuskannya menjadi ekstra sibuk, melakukan observasi, menggarap tugas akhir belum lagi bertemu dosen yang menyebalkan itu semua menmbuat Jaebum stres dan yang dia butuhkan hanya tidur seharian. Jaebum sempat mengumpat sebelum melihat siapa yang berani menelponnya sepagi itu.

 _Mark_

"Yoboseyo?"

"yoboseyo Jaebum-ah..!"

"Oh Mark. Ada apa?"

"Maaf mengganggumu, tapi bisakah kau datang ke stasiun pagi ini jam 8? Kumohon ini sangat penting dan tolong jangan katakan apa apa pada Jinyoung. Kumohon Jaebum."

Jaebum menarik nafas panjang, tidurnya, rencana tidurnya gagal. Dia ingin menolak tapi mendengar nada merajuk Mark yang terdengar sangat desperate membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk menolak. Belum lagi ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Jinyoung.

"Ok. Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahu Jinyoung Mark?"

Kali ini Mark yang menarik nafas panjang. "Akan kuberitahu nanti. Sudah ya Jaebum, sekali lagi terimakasih."

"hm..." Jaebum menutup telponnya, _ada apa ini? Kenapa Mark tidak ingin memberi tahu Jinyoung? Apa dia ingin memberi Jinyoung surprise? Tapi kenapa stasiun? Ah sudahlah._ Jaebum hanya mengangkat bahunya karena setahunya Jinyoung dan Mark baik baik sja. Semalam saja Jinyoung tidka pulang terlambat dan meskipun mereka tidak saling bicara tapi Jaebum tahu Jinyoung seperti sangat bahagia semalam.

Pukul 7.55 Jaebum tiba di stasiun, meneliti setiap bangku sampai menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Hey bro." Jaebum menyapa dilihatnya Mark yang tersenyum meskipun dia dapat merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan senyum Mark kali ini, tidak seperti senyum yang didapatinya seminggu yang lalu ketika bertemu Jinyoung. Belum lagi tas tas disampingnya. _Apa Mark akan pergi lagi._ "Ada apa?"

Mark menepuk tempat duduk disampingnya, mengisyaratkan Jaebum untuk duduk yang dengan segera Jaebum lakukan. Mark menarik nafas berat. Matanya menatap jauh kedepan, pikirannya sejenak melayang. Dia bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Mark." Jaebum menatap Mark dalam, dia tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. Tapi apa? Mark masih diam dan Jaebum tidak bisa terlalu didiamkan dengan penasaran yang mendalam. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin pamit Jaebum-ah." Mark nenengok ke arah Jaebum.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan pergi berdinas lagi." Jaebum kali ini menatap tajam Mark, melihat dalam ke matanya. Entah apa yang Jaebum cari, tapi dia melihat mata Mark menampilkan kekecewaan.

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini Mark mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan. "Komandanku yang memintanya."

"Bukan itu Mark. Aku yakin ada hal lain lagi. Katakan padaku dan kenapa Jinyoung tidak boleh kuberitahu untuk kesini?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Jaebum."

Jaebum diam, membeku, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Mark barusan.

"apa kau bilang?"

"aku tahu semuanya, Jinyoung dan Jackson."

Mark kembali menatap Jaebum, yang terlihat jelas sangat kaget, bahkan dia melihat Jaebum memucat, mulutnya terbuka. Mark terkekeh, wajah Jaebum sangat lucu dimatanya.

"Tidak perlu sampai sekaget itu. Kau tahu ini hanya sebuah rahasia kecil yang terbongkar."

"Mark, maafkan aku"

"kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga Jinyoung seperti yang kau minta."

"Bukan salahmu Jaebum."

"Mark kau baik baik saja?"

"Tentu."

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Mark aku serius. Lantas bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Mark kembali terkekeh.

"Lalu aku harus terus menerus menjadi orang bodoh yang dibodohi pacarnya sendiri Jaebum?"

"Bu..bukan beg..begitu."

"haha relax Jaebum. Aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku sudah curiga dari semenjak Jinyoung dan Jackson sangat sulit dihubungi secara bersamaan. Lalu aku juga mencuri dengar percakapan kalian sewaktu kalian menjemputku disini. Aku pikir saat itu kalian hanya sedang bertengkar, dan kau hanya cemburu karena Jinyoung punya teman dekat selain kau. Aku sama sekali tidak berfikir lebih jauh saat itu, karena bukankah memang seharusnya, aku percaya padanya? Lalu beberapa hari yang lalu aku membawa Jinyoung jalan jalan, aku berniat menghubungi Jackson tapi kupikir mungkin akan lebih menarik untuk menggunakan nomor Jinyoung saja. Saat itu Jinyoung tertidur dan dia tidak tahu aku menggunakan hp nya. "

 **Flashbak**

 _Mark dan Jinyoung baru saja pulang dari taman makam pahlawan, Jinyoung tertidur sesaat setelah Mark menjalankan mobilnya. Mereka setuju untuk mampir ke aprtmen Jackson sebelum pulang. Sesampainya di apartmen Jackson, Jinyoung masih tertidur dan Mark tidak tega membangukannya, ditambah lagi Jinyoung yang tertidur terlihat sangat atraktif dimatanya._

 _Sekitar 10 menit menunggu Jinyoung bangun, Mark akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Jackson sekedar untuk mengabarkan kalau dia akan mampir, Mark berniat mengerjai Jackson saat itu dan memilih menelpon Jackson dengan Hp Jinyoung._

 _Mark mulai mendial nomor Jackson dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jackson mengangkat belum berkata apa apa ditelpon tapi Jackson sudah menyambar dengan kata kata "Maaf sayang, hari ini kita tidak bisa bertemu, Bambam tiba tiba datang ke apartmen tanpa mengabariku, mungkin lain kali. I love you Jinyoung." Lalu telpon pun ditutup sepihak oleh Jackson._

 _Mark tadinya berfikir mungkin dia salah sambung, atau mungkin Jackson mengigau tapi kalimat terakhir Jackson cukup membuktikan kalau dia tidak salah sambung dan Jackson sama sekali tidak mengigau. Hati Mark seakan mencelos, sakit._

 _Mark berfikir untuk terus berpositif thinking tapi dia tidak bisa, dia mencoba mencari fakta baru di hp Jinyoung, menelusuri setiap folder disana sampai ditemukannya sebuah selca dimana Jackson sedang memeluk Jinyoung dari belakang sambil mencium leher Jinyoung di kasur. Dan Meskipun yang ditampilkan dipoto hanya setengah badan tapi Mark dapat menebak mereka sama sama naked. Mark melihat rambut Jinyoung sedikit basah begitu juga dengan Jackson, dan ada noda merah di dada dan leher Jinyoung. Mark juga menemukan poto ketika mereka berciuman yang dengan latar sunset._

 _Hati Mark semakin hancur, berbagai pertanyaan terus hinggap di otaknya, dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus Jackson yang Jinyoung pilih? Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus Jinyoung yang membuat Mark merasakan kehancuran? Apa yang Mark perbuat sehingga Jinyoung tega melakukan ini semua? Apakah pantas seorang sahabat tidur dengan pacar sahabatnya sendiri? Kenapa mereka tega menghancurkan kepercayaan yang dia berikan?_

 _Mark menangis, dia berjanji dia tidak akan menangis lagi setelah ayahnya meninggal, tapi hal ini mungkin pengecualian, Mark mengijinkan dirinya menangis dalam dia saat itu. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela, Hp Jinyoung dia taruh ketempatnya semula dan dia mulai melamun memikirkan masa depannya dengan Jinyoung sampai airmatanya mengering._

 _End of flashback_

"Aku juga melihat mereka berciuman kemarin."

"apa?"

Mark tersenyum. "Aku tidka sendiri, aku bersama bambam."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku memang sudah mempunyai janji dengan Jackson untuk hangout kemarin, aku bosan duduk dirumah jadi aku putuskan untuk sekedar jalan jalan dan mungkin bisa menjemput Jackson. Ketika aku hampir sampai di apartmen Jackson aku melihat Jinyoung berlari mengejar Jackson, aku sempat akan memanggilnya sampai aku melihat bambam besembunyi dibalik tembok persis seperti seorang penguntit. Dia bilang dia sedang berbenah dan berniat mengambil beberapa barang di apartmen Jackson meskipun yang Jackson tahu hari itu bambam ada kelas. Dan kupikir kau bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Intinya kita berdua menonton opera sabun pagi itu. hahaha" Mark tertwa, tawa yang Jaebum nilai sarkastik.

"maaf aku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal." Jaebum menunduk entah kenapa dia sangat merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Dia merasa useless sebagai teman dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"Jangan. Kau melakukan hal yang benar Jaebum. Mendengar dari apa yang kau katakan pada Jinyoung pada saat kau menjemputku minggu lalu, aku yakin kau sudah mencoba menyadarkan Jinyoung, mungkin memang aku bukan yang terbaik untuknya." Mark kembali tersenyum.

"Aku hanya merasa itu bukan tempatku untuk mengatakannya kepadamu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur."

"Aku tahu. Lagipula, aku mungkin tidak akan percaya jika kau mengatakannya waktu itu. Kau tahu aku lebih memilih menelan pil pahit sekaligus daripada memakannya sedikit demi sedikit."

"Kau... tidak apa apa Mark?"

"Tentu saja. Aku prajurit. Kau ingat?" Jaebum hanya tertawa mendengar celetukan Mark. Mark mengambil tas ranselnya dan membuka resleting bagian depan tas, mengambil sebuah amplop yang Jaebum duga sebagai surat "Jaebum tolong berikan ini pada Jinyoung."

Jaebum meraih amplop yang diberikan Mark. Menatapnya sebentar dan berkata "Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya sendiri?"

"Aku mungkin tidak akan kuat untuk melihat dia lagi. Ngomong ngomong keretaku tiba sekitar setengah jam lagi Jaebum, kau mau menungguku atau pulang?"

"Mana mungkin aku pulang setelah apa yang kau ceritakan Mark. Aku belum selesai mengintrogasimu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Kau mau kemana? Lari dari kenyataan?"

"Dinas."

"Kupikir kau punya satu minggu lagi untuk tinggal d seoul sebelum dinas."

"Komandanku menyuruhku kesana lebih cepat, Jaebum-ah."

"Mark aku memang bukan prajurit tapi aku yakin yang dimaksud dengan lebih cepat itu juga bukan secepat ini."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya.."

"Mark, aku tahu ini bukan lahanku untuk ikut campur. Tapi lari dari kenyataan tidak dapat menyelasaikan masalah."

"Aku tahu Jaebum-ah. Dan aku tidak lari dari kenyataan untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Masalahku sudah selesai. Aku dan Jinyoung sudah selesai."

"Apa? Kau .. memutuskannya?"

"Lalu kau berharap aku apa? Terus menerus mencintainya? Aku masih mencintainya Jaebum tapi hal ini telah jadi cambuk besar bagiku. Dan aku tidak sanggup lagi."

"baiklah baiklah, tapi kau akan bertugas kemana?"

"Untuk sementara aku akan ke markas pusat yqng ada di Dojeon, dan mencari tempat untuk dinas. Yang penting aku bisa keluar dari Seoul."

"Kau benar benar ingin menjauhinya?"

"Kuharap.

Jaebum hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang, dia tidak bisa mencegah Mark. Itu hak Mark dan dia juga tahu Mark pasti sakit hati atas semua kejadian ini. Tapi ada satu masalah lagi, Jinyoung. Jaebum yakin dia akan mempunya tugas baru setelah ini, menghibur Jinyoung dan jdi sandaran untuk Jinyoung. Jinyoung akan hancur juga itu suatu kepastian. Sebajingan apapun Jinyoung yang Jaebum tahu cinta Jinyoung untuk Mark tidak akan pudar.

Jaebum pulang ke dorm sesaat setelah Mark memasuki keretanya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju dorm Jaebum merangkai kata kata apa yang akan dikatanyanya pada Jinyoung nanti. Jaebum sampai d dorm 20 menit kemudian.

Dilihatnya Jinyoung sedang duduk di sofa, menonton tv sambil makan snack meskipun yang Jaebum lihat mata Jinyoung terpaku pada hpnya.

Jaebum mendekatinya, dan duduk tepat disampig Jinyoung membuat Jinyoung menengok ke arahnya mungkin bingung atau kaget karena Jaebum masih mendiamkannya seminggu ini dan tiba tiba dia duduk tepat disamping Jinyoung.

Jaebum hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menjulurkan amplop putih dari Mark. Jinyoung masih bingung dia hanya mentap amplop putih dan Jaebum bergantian. "Dari Mark."

Jinyoung akhirnya mengambil amplop tersebut dan mulai membuka nya. Dia sempat degdegan untuk apa Mark mengiriminya surat sementara dia bisa menelpon atau sms dirinya.

Jinyoung mulai membaca isi amplop tersebut, dia sempat heran melihat ada kata selamat tinggal dibagian bawah surat yang tidak sengaja dibacanya sewaktu membuak isi surat tadi.

 **My dearest Jinyoung,**

Jinyoung terkekeh membacanya, Mark sungguh romantis.

 **Hi baby! Oh apa aku masih boleh memanggilmu seperti itu? Well ini mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir aku memanggilmu baby jinyoung.** _Apa?_ **Jinyoung aku ingin pamit, aku akan kembali bertugas mungkin ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari kemarin. Maaf aku tidak menemuimu secara langsung. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu setelah apa yang kulihat kemarin.**

 **Jinyoung maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacar yang baik, aku membiarkanmu menunggu terlalu lama dan aku membuatmu kesepian. Maafkan aku.** _apa maksudnya ini?_

 **Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Jackson nyoung-ah, jadi kupikir mungkin akan lebih baik kita mengakhiri ini semua. Cinta kita sudah tidak suci lagi nyoung. Kau pasti kecewa karena aku memilih pergi. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa lebih kuat lagi, meski aku sudah menjadi prajurit sekalipun. Haha memalukan bukan?** _tidak_

 **Kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu ya, ini semua salahku. Aku memang marah tapi aku tidak marah padamu. Aku marah pada keadaan, pada pekerjaanku, pada diriku dan pada komandanku yang membuatku harus bertugas di daerah tanpa sinyal telepon, hahaha. Andai saja aku tidak pergi andai saja aku tidak perlu jadi prajurit, andai saja aku bisa menghubungimu lebih sering. Maafkan aku.** _tidak mark berhenti meminta maaf._ Jinyoung terus berceracau didalam pikirannya, tidak tidak tidak hanya kata kata itu yang dapa di proses otaknya.

 **Jinyoung, aku sempat mengobrol dengan bambam kemarin, dia bilang dia telah mengikhlaskan Jackson untukmu, jadi kupikir mungkin aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama? Aku akan merelakanmu untuk Jackson. Sejauh yang aku tahu dia lakilaki yang baik kok. Tolong jaga dan jangan sakiti dia ya. Jangan sampai dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Jackson terlalu cengeng untuk ini.** _Tidak mark aku hanya ingin dirimu jangan pergi kumohon._ Jinyoung tidak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya, untung saat itu dalam posisi duduk karena dia dapat merasakan kakinya melemas.

 **Aku menggangti nomor ponselku, jadi kau tidak usah menghubungiku. Aku baik baik saja. Mulai sekarang mari kita jalani hidup kita masing masing. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Jinyoung-ah.**

 **Selamat tinggal.**

Jinyoung menyobek nyobek kertas tersebut. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGHH! MAAAARRKK!" Jinyoung menangis sejadi jadinya, dirasakannya tangan Jaebum yang menopang badannya. "Hyuuung." Jinyoung memanggil Jaebum, Jaebum mendekatkan badannya dan mendekap Jinyoung. Membiarkan Jinyoung menangis dipelukannya.

Jinyoung tidak berhenti menangis, bahkan setelah satu jam kemudian dia terus meracau dan menggumamkan nama Mark. "Dia membenciku hyung. Dia memutuskanku. Aku bodoh hyung aku bodoh."

Jaebum merasa dia juga ingin menangis sekarang, dia menjadi saksi cerita asam manis cinta Mark dan Jinyoung, melihat Jinyoung yang rapuh dan hancur sekarang membuat hatinya sakit.

Dimata Jaebum Mark memang jauh lebih tersakiti tapi Jinyoung juga korban disini, dia termakan nafsunya sendiri, dia tahu Jinyoung tidak punya perasaan apa apa untuk Mark, dan satu hal yang pasti. Jinyoung jauh lebih rapuh dari Mark.

Jinyoung adalah orang yang suka menyalahkan diri sendiri, apapun itu dia selalu merasa dirinya lah yang salah, Jinyoung mempunyai terlalu banyak insecurities dan hal itu sangat dipahami Mark.

Jaebum sempat melihat disurat tadi Mark terus menerus minta maaf. Jaebum tahu Mark mencoba mengalihkan kesalahan Jinyoung padanya, Mark ingin membuat Jinyoung tidak merasa bersalah dan terus menyalah dirinya, tapi hal itu adalah fatal bagi Jaebum karena itu hanya akan membuat Jinyoung semakin merasa bersalah.

Sudah dua jam dan Jinyung msih menangis, tidak sederas tadi tapi masih terlihat jelas matanya yang berair juga sesenggukan. Jinyoung hanya duduk diam di sofa dorm mereka, trlihat menyedihkan bagi Jaebum. Tatapan matanya kosong dan dia hanya terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

Jaebum beranjakpun Jinyoung tetap diam, Jaebum pergi kedapur mengambil air minum dan kembali kesamping Jinyoung dia membuat Jinyoung minum, menyimpan gelas di meja, kemudian mengarahkan kepala Jinyoung untuk tidur di pahanya. Dia mengusap rambut Jinyoung sambil terus menggumankan kata "gwaenchana" tidak berapa lama tidak didengarnya lagi gumaman Jinyoung yang menyatakan maaf, Jaebum menengok dan dilihatnya Jinyoung sudah tertidur sambil masih sesenggukan.

Jaebum masmih terus mengusap rambut Jinyoung, sampai hp Jinyoung bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Niat awalnya Jaebum hanya ingin memindahkan ponsel Jinyoung tapi saat melihat siapa si pengirim, membuat dia penasaran akhirnya Jaebum memilih membuka pesan tersebut.

 **From : Jackson**

 **Maaf hanya bisa mengirimimu pesan, sepertinya kau benar kita memang benar benar harus mengakhirinya sampai disini. Aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak sanggup kehilangan bambam Jinyoung-ah. Maafkan aku telah menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Mark. Aku pergi.**

 _Oh dia berhasil memutuskan hubungannya ternyata._ Jaebum semakin penasaran setelah sebelumnya diamelihat Jinyoung terus menatap hpnya mungkin Jinyoung menunggu sms Jackson. Dengan perasaan berdosa, Jabeum menscrol layar hpnya Jinyong, mencari tahu pesan sebelumnya.

 **To: Jackson**

 **Jackson-ah, kau dimana? Kau janji untuk menemuiku hari ini dan memebrikan jawaban. Aku memang sudah mengakhirinya kemarin. Tapi aku butuh konfirmasi darimu. Aku benar benar ingin mengakhirinya.**

Jaebum tersenyum, Jinyoung benar benar melakukannya, dia benar benar memtuskan Jackson, Jinyoung bisa mengalahkan hawa nafsunya. Jaebum berjanji dalam hati kalau ia pasti akan membuat Jinyoung dan Mark kembali.

 **Oh lebih panjang dari yang diperkirkan LOL XD**

 **Semoga kalian ga cape yaah bacanya ^^**

 **Makasih..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still unedited.**

 **Side Story Jackbam**

Jackson bangun dan memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi, ini sudah jam 10 pagi dan dia telah menghabiskan waktu satu jam hanya untuk merenung dan mengingat ingat ucapan Jinyong kemarin, sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya yang berisi pesan dari Jinyoung yang dikirimkannya sejam yang lalu.

 **To: Jackson**

 **Jackson-ah, kau dimana? Kau janji untuk menemuiku hari ini dan memberikan jawaban. Aku memang sudah mengakhirinya kemarin. Tapi aku butuh konfirmasi darimu. Aku benar benar ingin mengakhirinya.**

Jackson menarik nafas panjang, ia memang telah menjanjikan Jinyoung untuk memberi keputusan dan officially memutuskan hubungan mereka karena kemarin Jackson masih belum sanggup berkata "ya".

Setelah merasa dirinya cukup bersih dan presentable untuk melakukan aktivitas, Jackson meraih ponselnya, dan duduk di meja makan sambil melahap roti sisa kemarin sebagai sarapan. Jackson melihat lihat ponselnya sebentar, hanya ada satu pesan disana, pesan dari Jinyoung yang belum sempat ia jawab. Jackson tiba tiba teringat akan bambam, _kemana dia?_ Jujur Jackson berharap ada pesan masuk atau misscall dari bambam tapi nihil bambam sama sekali tidak menghubunginya sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi bambam.

Sudah 3 kali kali nada sambung terdengar dan bambam masih belum mengangkat teleponnya, ini sudah percobaan Jackson yang ke 5 kali untuk menelpon bambam pagi itu. Tapi Jackson masih tidak mau menyerah, yang ada dia semakin khawatir. Dan akhirnya bambam mengangkat telponnya di percobaannya yang ke 7.

"Yoboseyo?"

"bam-ah?"

"oh?"

"kau dimana?"

"jalan."

"mau kemana?"

"pulang."

"memangnya kau habis dari mana?"

"dorm." Bambam sebenarnya malas sekali untuk berbicara dengan Jackson pagi itu, dia mengira Jackson sudah membaca surat yang dia tinggalkan semalam.

"maksudmu? Lalu kau pulang kemana? Ke apartmen ku? Tadinya aku akan mengunjungimu tapi baiklah aku tu..."

"tidak, untuk apa?" belum selesai Jackson berbicara bambam sudah menjawab.

"lalu?"

"aku mau pulang. Ke rumah."

"rumah?" Jackson bingung, memang bambam punya rumah di Korea ini?

"iya rumah, kau tau kan rumah?"

"maksudmu?"

"ya rumah, suatu bangunan untuk di tinggali yang terdapat atap, pintu dan jendela di dalamnya."

Terdengar nada jengkel dalam obrolan bambam yang Jackson dengar. Oh ayolah apa maksudnya ini?

"bam-ah, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

"aku tidak bercanda."

Jackson menghela nafas berat, ada yang aneh dengan bambam.

"kau membeli rumah?" Jackson kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak sekaya dirimu untuk mampu membeli rumah."

"lalu? Oh.. kau mau ke thailand lagi?"

"tentu saja, aku kan sudah bilang aku mau pulang dan rumah ku satu satunya ada disana."

"haha baiklah baiklah, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku dulu?"

"untuk apa? Aku sudah meninggalkan surat di mejamu semalam."

"oh? Aku belum melihatnya, kenapa harus pakai surat? Ya sudah kapan kau kembali?"

"siapa bilang aku akan kembali?"

"maksudmu?" Jackson benar benar tidak mengerti, dari nada suaranya bambam terdengar sangat malas dan bosan berbicara dengannya. "bambam kau tidak serius kan?"

"aku serius."

"kenapa tiba tiba?"

"tidak tiba tiba, aku sudah memikirkannya sejak beberapa bulan kebelakang, makanya aku sering pulang bulan ini, untuk membereskan berkas berkasku disini dan mengurus kepindahanku kesana. Aku sudah diterima di salah satu universitas ternama disana, dan ya aku pulang sekarang, tidak kembali lagi ke Korea, dan akan melanjutkan hidupku di tanah kelahiranku selamanya. Just in case you've not read my letter yet, jadi selamat tinggal hyung."

"bam-ah? Jelaskan padaku ada apa ini!"

"aku sudah menulisnya di surat, maaf aku buru buru hyung. Selamat tinggal." Dan panggilan pun dimatikan secara sepihak.

Jackson masih menatap ponselnya, masih memikirkan kata kata bambam, dan masih memposes arti dari kata kata bamabam. Jackson mencoba membulak balikan kata kata bambam "aku pulang tidak kembali.", "aku pulang ke rumah.", "rumahku di thailand.", "aku tidak akan kembali.", "aku melanjutkan hidupku disana selamanya.", "aku pulang dan tidak akan kembali selamanya." ,"selamanya,... sela.. manya?" _tidak! ini bohong kan? Bam-ah!_

Jackson kembali mendial nomor bambam, tapi tidak aktif. _Tidak tidak tidak, bambam kumohon.._ tiba tiba dia ingat akan surat yang bambam tinggalkan dimejanya, Jackson buru buru lari dari meja makan dan meraih surat yang ada di mejanya dekat tv. Dengan tangan gemetar, dan detak jantung yang semakin cepat Jackson buru buru membuka surat dan membacanya.

 **Dear Jackson hyung.**

 **Hai hyung? Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin, dimana aku berada saat kau membaca surat ini. Tadinya aku ingin berbica langsung padamu hyung, tapi sepertinya waktuku kurang tepat. Aku lihat kau sibuk dengan Jinyoung hyung hari ini, jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak mengganggumu, dan saat aku datang kesini kau sudah tidur. Lelap. Mungkin kau terlalu lelah, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu aktivitas apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jinyoung hyung, well mungkin aku sudah terlalu tahu.**

 **Aku merasa hari ini aku ckup beruntung tidak memergoki Jinyoung hyung tidur dipelukan mu, tidak mendengar Jinyoung hyung memanggil manggil namamu sambil memohon, dan tidak melihat kau ada di atas tubuh Jinyoung hyung dan naked. Aku cukup bersukur aku hanya melihatmu sendiri hari ini, tertidur di kasur dan dengan pakaian lengkap, mesekipun tadi sebelum kesini, aku sempat ragu dan terus menguatkan mentalku dan yah hari ini tuhan baik padaku. Hahaha**

 _Tunggu? What? Bambam?_

 **Hyung, ini mungkin mendadak untukmu, tapi aku sudah tahu semuanya hyung, tentangmu dan Jinyoung hyung. Aku ingin sekali marah hyung, tapi aku terlalu sayang padamu hyung, juga Jinyoung hyung. Walau bagaimana pun aku sangat berhutang banyak pada Jinyoung hyung di tahun pertamaku kuliah, dan karenanya pula kita bisa bertemu.** Jackson semakin gemetar, matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

 **Hyung, aku ingin sekali memberi kesempatan untuk kalian, aku ingin sekali terus bersikap biasa saja meskipun aku tahu apa yang terjadi dibelakangku, aku ingin sekali terus tersenyum meskipun hatiku hancur setiap detiknya. Tapi itu sulit hyung, sangat sulit. Aku sudah mencobanya hyung aku bersumpah aku mencobanya tapi ini tetap sulit.** Jackson semakin berkaca kaca, ia baru sadar selama ini ia menyakiti bambamnya, bambam yang sangat dicintainy. Jackson sadar, kalau selama ini yang dikatakan Jinyoung benar mereka memang harus menyudahi ini semua.

 **Hyung, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan lagi hubungan kita. Mungkin kita memang tidak tidakdirkan untuk bersama, mungkin kau memang lebih pantas untuk jinyoung hyung.** _Tidak bambam-ah!_

 **Hyung, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Thailand, aku sadar aku tidak akan bisa melupakanmu selama aku masih bisa melihatmu. Aku aku sadar hatiku juga tidak akan bisa menahan rasa sakit lagi saat aku melihatmu dengan Jinyoung hyung. Hyung maafkan aku, maaf aku memutuskan hubungan kita sepihak. Tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun hubungan kita memang sudah tidak bisa di pertahankan lagi. Hyung maaf. Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal hyung. Jaga dirimu... dan.. Jinyoung hyung.**

 **-Bambam-**

Jackson meremas kertas tak berdosa itu, airmatanya sudah tak terbendung lagi, Jackson menangis sejadinya, _bam-ah mianhae.. bam-ah jangan tinggalkan aku.. kumohon kembali bambam-ah.._ Jackson meraih ponselnya, dia ingat akan pesan Jinyoung sebelumnya, dan mengetik sebuah balasan.

 **From : Jackson**

 **Maaf hanya bisa mengirimimu pesan, sepertinya kau benar kita memang benar benar harus mengakhirinya sampai disini. Aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak sanggup kehilangan bambam Jinyoung-ah. Maafkan aku telah menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Mark. Aku pergi.**

Jackson tidak yakin kenapa dia bilang aku pergi pada Jinyoung. Dia tidak tahu kemana dia pergi yang jelas dia pergi dari kehidupan Mark dan Jinyoung, Jackson mungkin akan menyusul bambam ke Thailand. Jackson benar benar tidak bisa kehilangan bambam begitu saja.

Jackson diam ditempatnya, kertas kucel yang sudah dia remas masih ditangan, ponsel yang digunakannya untuk membalas pesanpun masih ditangan, matanya masih berair, entah kenapa semua ingatan tentang bambam, Mark dan Jinyoung seakan datang bersamaan di benaknya.

Jackson ingat, bagaiman perkenalannya dengan Bambam. Dulu Jinyoung dan Bambam sangatlah dekat. Bambam biasa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jinyoung di perpustakaan mengingat Bambam adalah orang baru di Korea, dan disana lah dia bertemu Jinyoung dan menjadi teman Jinyoung. Jinyoung adalah teman pertama Bambam di Kampus dan dengan mengantongi janji untuk selalu menjaga Jinyoung pada Mark, jadilah Jackson sering bertemu mereka. Karena dulu dimana ada Jinyoung disitu ada Bambam. Jinyoung sendiri memegang faktor penting akan hubungannya dengan Bambam, Jinyounglah yang berinisiatif menjadi makcomblang untuk mereka dan jadilah Jackbam.

Ingatan Jackson terus berjalan, disaat dimana pertama kali Jackson mengajak Bambam untuk kencan, bagaimana ciuman pertama mereka terjadi, masalah masalah kecil yang sering mereka lalui, sampai akhirnya Jackson menjadi budak nafsu dan memainkan persaan Bambam. Membiarkan Bambamnya sakit hati berbulan bulan, Jackson merasa bodoh. Iya dia bodoh.

Tiba tiba bayangan Bambam berubah jadi Jinyoung. Jackson ingat pertama kali mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan gelap ini bagaimana. Jackson sadar Jinyoung tidak salah disini, Jackson bisa merasakan bahkan saat Jinyoung pertama kali menciumnya, terdapat raut bersalah dimata Jinyoung. Jackson tahu Jinyoung sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya itu salah. Dan Jackson tahu kalau Jinyoung sangat ingin menyudahinya. Hanya saja Jackson telat menyadarinya, sekarang semuanya sudah tidak mungkin di betulkan lagi. Bambam sudah pergi dan Jinyoung sudah pasti menjauhinya juga. Tiba tiba Jackson teringat akan Mark.

Jackson ingat betapa baiknya Mark, Jackson ingat siapa Mark, dan Jackson sadar apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Mark. Mark, sahabatnya, sahabatnya sejak dia masih kecil, sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya, sahabatnya yang selalu menjadi benteng untuknya, sahabatnya yang selalu meminjamkan pundaknya, sahabatnya yang rela menggantikan Jackson dimarahi kepala sekolah, sahabatnya yang rela menyisihkan uang jajannya untuk membelikan Jackson jersey yang di inginkannya, sahabat rela tidak tidur menunggui Jackson yang sakit, sahabatnya, Mark sahabatnya, sahabatnya, sahabatnya yang ia tusuk dari belakang. Iya Mark sahabatnya dan dia dengan tega menghianati sahabatnya. Dimana hati nurani Jackson selama ini, apa yang ada dipikirannya selama ini, kenapa dia bisa dibutakan nafsu. _Maafkan aku Mark._

Jackson membuka kunci ponselnya, mencari sebuah kontak dan mendialnya, _Mark tolong angkat ayolah.. maafkan aku.. mark please.._ sudah sekian kali Jackson mencoba, nomor Mark tidak dapat dihubungi. Jackson tidak tahu harus apa yang jelas sekarang dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Tidak ada lagi Bambam kekasih hatinya, tidak ada Jinyoung teman baiknya dan tidak ada Mark sahabatnya. Jackson terpuruk. Semua perasaan bersalah seakan perlahan membunuhnya. Jackson kembali menangis, dia merasa sangat buruk, dia merasa sangat pengecut. Sekarang dia hanya bisa menyesal dan menangis. _Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

 **Back to Markjin**

Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian dimana Jinyoung membaca surat dari Mark yang dititipkannya pada Jaebum. Dan sudah tiga hari juga Jinyoung dan Jaebum tidak keluar dari dorm. Jaebum rela menunda revisi tugas akhirnya demi Jinyoung. Jaebum takut terjadi apa apa pada Jinyoung jika dia meninggalkannya sendiri. Saat ini kondisi Jinyoung terlalu labil untuk ditinggalkan sendiri.

Keadaan Jinyoung sangat menyedihkan dimata Jaebum. Jaebum bahkan sangat tidak menyangka putusnya hubungan Mark dan Jinyoung dapat berefek fatal bagi mental dan fisik Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sudah berhenti mengangis, meskipun terkadang dia melihat air mata masih menetes tapi tidak separah dihari pertama. Wajah Jinyoung kusam dan pucat. Jinyoung menolak untuk makan, dia hanya mengunya satu atau dua suap nasi yang Jaebum berikan lalu menyimpannya lagi di meja. Baju Jinyoung tidak ganti, Jinyoung hanya ke kamar mandi untuk buang air, dengan Jaebum yang siaga menunggu dibalik pintu. Masih khawatir Jinyoung bertindak macam macam.

Jaebum hanya melihat Jinyoung tidur empat jam dalam sehari, Jaebum selalu terbangun dimalam hari oleh igauan Jinyoung yang berteriak "Mark hyung, maafkan aku." setiap detiknya Jinyoung habiskan untuk melamun. Tatapan mataya selalu kosong, dan bekas air mata selalu terlihat jelas diwajahnya. _Sampai kapan kau akan begini jinyong-ah..._

Melihat Jinyoung yang seperti itu, Jaebum bukannya hanya diam. Jaebum berusaha, ya dia berusaha untuk terus menghibur Jinyoung. Menyetelkan video lucu untuk Jinyoung, menyanyikan lagu untuk Jinyoung, menceritakan pengalaman lucu semua sudah Jaebum lakukan. Tapi Jinyoung yang ada dihadapannya ini, tidak lebih dari sekedar mayat hidup. Jinyoung sudah mirp seperti zombi. Dan itu menyakiti hati Jaebum. Adiknya, adik kesayangannya kenapa harus jadi seperti ini?

"Jinyoung-ah kau mau makan?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Jaebum hampir terbiasa dengan ini. Meskipun dia berharap Jinyoung menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi Jaebum sudah tahu ini yang akan didapatnya. Apapun pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang Jaebum katakan tidak akan mendapat balasan dari Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ah kumohon. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?"

"..."

"ya sudah, ku masakan ramyun saja ok." Jaebum berlalu kedapur tanpa menunggu Jinyoung. Toh dia tahu Jinyoung tidak akan menjawabnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jaebum kembali dengan semangkuk ramyun di tangan. Jinyoung masih dalah posisi sama, hanya saja ada air mata dipipinya, Jinyoung sepertinya habis menangis lagi Jaebum pikir. Jaebum menaruh ramyun Jinyoung di meja dan kembali untuk mengambil ramyun miliknya di panci.

"nyoung-ah ayo makan.." Jaebum menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan mie, sambil duduk di kasur dan tangannya memegang panci ramyun dengan lap tangan.

Sepi.. Jinyoung, tidak menjawabnya dan tidak mengambil ramyunnya. Jaebum memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Jaebum masih asik dengan ramyunnya sampai..

"hyung.."

Jaebum melirik ke arah Jinyoung, airmata kembali mengalir dipipinya, matanya sibuk memperhatikan tangannya. Jaebum masih diam sambil mengunyah mienya.

"maafkan aku hyung.."

Tangisan Jinyoung semakin terdengar jelas, Jaebum mendekatkan dirinya ke badan Jinyoung setelah sebelumnya menyimpan panci ramyun di meja dekat mangkuk ramyun Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ah sudah ya, Mark pasti sudah memaafkanmu." Jaebum menepuk nepuk pundak Jinyoung.

"maaf.." Jaebum masih menepuk nepk pundak Jinyoung.

"maaf... maaf hyung.." Jaebum memindahkan tangannya ke punggung Jinyoung dan menggambar lingkaran disana, mencoba menenangkan Jinyoung.

"maafkan aku Jaebum hyung." Tangan Jaebum berhenti bergerak, kepalanya menengok ke arah Jinyoung. Mata Jaebum melebar, dilihatnya Jinyoung menatapnya. Tatapan Jinyoung tidak lagi kosong. Dan ini pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu.

"maafkan aku hyung.." Jinyoung menempelkan kepalanya di dada Jaebum dan membiarkan nya disana sambil tangannya memeluk Jaebum erat. Jinyoung merindukan ini. Jinyoung mendapatkan kenyamanan seorang kakak pada Jaebum.

Jaebum mengelus elus pucuk kepala Jinyoung, sambil menggumamkan kata gwaenchana lagi dan lagi. Satu kata yang sudah di ucapkannya ribuan kali minggu ini.

Jaebum membiarkan Jinyoung menangis didadanya, menolak untuk melepaskan sang dongsaeng. Setelah merasa Jinyoung sedikit lebih tenang, Jaebum menatap Jinyoung dalam.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

"maafkan aku."

"kenapa minta maaf?" Jaebum kembali memeluk Jinyoung.

"seandainya aku menuruti perkataanmu semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi yang kulakukan saat itu hanya meneriakimu yung, dan sekarang lihat kau masih disini menjagaku meskipun saat itu kau mengancam untuk tidak akan ada di dekat ku saat terjadi apa apa. Aku adik bodoh. Tidak tahu diri. Sekarang Mark pergi dan itu semua salah ku yang tidak mau menurutimu hyung. Maafkan aku."

"sudahlah Jinyoung. Yang terpenting kau bisa memetik pelajaran dari apa yang sudah kau lakukan."

"Tapi Mark pergi hyung. Aku terlalu mencintainya hyung apa yang harus ku lakukan tanpanya?"

"melanjutkan hidupmu tentu saja."

"tanpa Mark disampingku? Seperti aku tidak bisa hyung."

"kau bisa Jinyoung-ah."

"aku tidak bisa hyung aku tidak bisa aku ingin Mark." Jinyoung kembali menangis.

"Jinyoung dengarkan hyung." Jaebum menatap Jinyoung lembut, menghapus air mata Jinyoung. " saat ini yang harus kau lakukan adalah melanjutkan hidupmu Jinyoung-ah. Kau anak yang cerdas, sekarang kau sudah hampir merampungkan semester7 mu. Satu semester lagi dan kau bisa menyusul hyung dan lulus bersama dengan hyung. Ingat kau bilang kau ingin menyelesaikan kuliahmu dengan waktu yang singkat? Dan kau bisa menyelesaikan kuliahmu dalam waktu kurang dari tiga tahun. Jinyoung, kalau kau memang merasa bersalah pada hyung, hyung mohon tolong kau gapai cita citamu yang satu itu. Hyung masih ingin melihatmu dengan toga di hari yang sama dengan hyung mendapatkan toga hyung. Dan saat kita selesai dengan study kita, hyung janji, hyung akan menemanimu mencari Mark."

"tapi akan sangat sulit bagiku hyung."

"kau bisa Jinyoung-ah, kau bisa. Fokuslah pada apa yang ada didepanmu. Mark tidak akan kemana mana. Mark pasti masih mencintaimu. Yang Mark lakukan sekarang pasti berlatih dan bekerja. Mark tidak mungkin mencari penggantimu apalagi memutuskan untuk menyelasikan hidupnya. Jadi yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah melakukan apa yang dia lakukan yaitu melanjutkan hidupmu. Mark juga pasi sudah memaafkanmu. Hyung janji Jinyoug, hyung janji semua akan baik baik saja. Hyung janji. Sekarang hapus air matamu dan ayo kita makan."

Jinyoung pun tersenyum, pertama kalinya setelah tiga hari menguras airmata.

Youngjae duduk dikasurnya, diperhatikannya lagi wajah pria yang selama tiga hari ini menjadi penghuni baru kamarnya. Ya tepat tiga hari yang lalau Youngjae mendapat telpon mendadak dari Mark yang memintanya untuk menjemputnya di stasiun di Mokpo. Saat bertemu dengan Mark, youngjae hanya mendapat pelukan singkat, senyuman ramah dan sepatah kata seperti yo wassup! Aku ingin liburan disini dan aku akan menginap dirumahmu. Dan tentu saja tidak bisa ditolak Yongjae.

Berakhirlah Mark disini, di kamar Youngjae. Mark berbohong pada Jaebum dengan mengatakan kalau dia akan pergi ke Daejon, karena dia takut Jaebum dan Jinyoung akan menyusulnya ke Mokpo.

Youngjae mnarik nafasnya dalam. Mark hyung yang dikenalnya ramah, dan bersahabat tidak ditemukannya kini. Mark yang ada di depannya, hanya lifeless Mark yang setiap harinya melamun, bahkan saat Youngjae mengajaknya jogging atau latihan menambak Mark menolaknya, yang akan sangat mustahil Mark lakukan kalau Mark adalah Mark yang Youngjae kenal. _Ada apa dengan Mark hyung?_

Youngjae sudah menanyakannya pada Mark, hyung kau kenapa? Hyung kau baik baik saja? Hyung ada apa? Semua pertanyaan itu sudah keluar dari mulut Youngjae minimal lima kali setiap harinya. Tapi jawaban yang didapat Youngjae masih sama, _gwaenchana._ Yang hanya bisa ditelan mentah mentah jawaban itu meskipun tanpa kepuasan. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, Youngjae harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Youngjae sudah tidak tahan dengan Mark yang seperti ini.

"hyung?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

"hyuuung kau dengar aku tidak?"

Mark sedikit melirik Youngjae. Mark sadar sudah diperhatikan Youngjae sedari tadi, dia hanya malas menjawab.

"hyuuuuung..." Youngjae menggoyangkan tubuh Mark. "hyuuuung jawab aku.."

"apa?"

 _Akhirnya..._

"kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik baik saja."

"hyuung kumohon.. kau bisa cerita apasaja padaku."

"aku tidak apa apa Youngjae-ah."

"hyuung.. aku merindukanmu."

"aku ada dihadapanmu Choi Youngjae."

"tapi ini bukan kau."

"ini aku."

"Mark hyung yang kunkenal tidak seperti ini."

"..." Mark hanya bisa diam.. bingung harus berkata apa.

"hyuung.. ceritakan padaku.."

Mark hanya menatap Yougjae dan tidak berkata apa apa.

"apa kau bertengkar dengannya?" Mark masih diam. "Kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu? Dengan Jinyoung itu?" Youngjae merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Mark saat dia mengucapkan nama Jinyoung. Sudah pasti ada kaitannya dengan Jinyoung itu.

"hyuung,, kau tahu terkadang kau butuh orang untuk mendengarkan ceritamu. Aku selalu membutuhkan nuna ku ketika aku ingin bercerita sesuatu. Hyung aku tahu aku belum lama menjadi temanmu, hanya dua tahun kebelakang kita saling mengenal tapi aku sudha menganggapmu hyung ku sendiri hyung. Aku mempercayaimu dan aku harap kau mempercayaiku juga."

Mark masih diam, sekarang kepalanya menunduk.

"hyung, tidak apa apa kalau kau memang tidak ingin berceria, tapi kumohon kembali menjadi Mark hyungku yang dulu. Aku tidak suka Mark yang dingin seperti sekarang."

Dan saat itu juga Youngjae melihat pundak Mark bergetar, Mark menangis dan itu kali pertama Youngjae melihat Mark menangis seumur hidupnya. Dan itu juga pertama kalinya Mark menangis setelah usainya hunbungan dia dan Jinyoung.

Youngjae melangkah kedepan, memeluk Mark yang duduk dikasur dalam posisi berdiri.

"youngjae-ah..."

"menangislah Mark hyung.."

"rasanya sa...kitt... Youngjae-ah..."

"iyaa Mark hyung, kau bisa menceritakannya nanti.."

"Ji...ji.. jinyoungiee... youngjae.. aku.. aku..."Mark menangis dalam pelukan Youngjae, terus menggumamkan kata kata yang sulit ditangkap Youngjae.

"sa.. kitt... sekalii... jae-ah.." Youngjae merasa kasihan pada Mark, yang dia tahu Mark itu orang yang sangat berkarisma dan manly. Melihatnya menangis tersedu sedu seperti ini pasti sakit yang dirasakan Mark tidaklah main main.

"Ji...Ji..nyoungie... kenap..ah... " Mark masih menangis. "apa salahku Jinyoung?" youngjae semakin memeluk Mark erat, sepuluh menit kemudian, Mark mulai tenang. Waktu yang cukup laa untuk seorang Mark menangis.

"hyung?" Youngjae meraih dagu Mark, menatapnya, Mark masihbergelut dengan hiccups dan airmata balik menatap Youngjae. "ingin bercerita hyung?" dan Mark mengangguk.

Youngjae duduk dikasur di sebelah Mark. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai Mark buka suara.

"dia.. dia.. menghianatiku."

"pacarmu?"

"mantan pacar."

"oh.. okeeee jadi bagaimana kronologisnya? Kau yakin dia menghianatimu hyung?"

"aku mengumpulkan bukti bukti selama aku di Seoul. Dan aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Mark menarik nafas. "Dia berselingkuh dengan sahabatku."

"APAAA?" Youngjae pikir hal itu hanya terjadi di sinetron tapi hal itu benar benar terjadi dikehdupan nyata dan lebih parahnya lagi terjadi pada hyung kesayangannya.

"kau ingat sahabatku yang pernah ku ceritakan? Jackson."

"oh.. tapi bukankah kau bilang dia itu sudah seperti saudara? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal itu dengan paca.. maksudlu mantan pacarmu hyung?"

"Jinyoung kesepian dan Jackson ada disana. Sakit sekali Youngjae saat kau tahu dua orang yang sangat kau sayangi kau percayai menusukmu dari belakang." Mark hampir menangis lagi tapi buru buru menghapus air matanya yang sudah terbentuk di ujung matanya.

"aku tahu hyung, lalu bagaimana dengan Jinyoung?"

"aku tidak tahu."

"kau tidak menemuinya?"

Mark hanya menggeleng. "aku hanya menuliskan surat untuknya."

"kenapa tidak menemuinya hyung? Mungkin dia akan memilihmu dari pada Jackson kalau kau menemuinya."

"lalu apa hatiku masih akan menerimanya youngjae-ah?"

"kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?"

"aku mencintainya Youngjae, aku masih sangat mencintainya makanya aku merasa sangat tersiksa.. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Youngjae-ah." Mark tidak bisa menahanya lagi dan menangis. "aku mencoba menerimanya Youngjae-ah, aku mencoba tapi aku tidak bisa aku bukan bambam."

"siapa bambam?"

"pacar Jackson."

"dia.. juga... tahu?"

"sudah dari beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"dan dia menahannya?" Mark mengangguk dan Youngjae hanya bisa menggumamkan kata "waw."

"aku berharap aku bisa sekuat bambam, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku mencoba melupakannya aku bahkan pergi dari Seoul dan kemari. Aku menolak menemui Jinyoung karena aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menahan diriku kalau aku bertemu dengannya. Mungkin sekarang dia bahagia dengan Jackson di Seoul sana aku tidak tahu yang jelas aku merasa sangat tersisksa sekarag. Aku masih sangat mencintainya Youngjae-ah dan ini sangat menyakitkan."

"Hyung.. maakan aku.. aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku hanya bisa menjadi pendengar."

"tidak apa apa Youngjae-ah terimakasih."

"Hyuung kumohon kembalilah.."

"ke Seoul?"

"ani.. kembali jadi Mark hyung yang dulu hyung." Mark tersenyum.

"Hyung aku janji aku akan sealu didekatmu hyung, kalau kau butuh teman kau datanglah padaku hyung jangan biarkan pikiranmu pergi melayang ke Seoul. Move on hyung. Meskipun ini sulit aku harap Mark hyung bisa jadi peminmpin Tim 1 yang bersemangat, cerdas, bijaksana dan konyol lagi."

Mark semakin tersenyum. "begitu hyung, tersenyum. Tapi jangan terlalu sering hyung itu horor. Meskipun senyummu itu tampan tapi jujur saja hyung, saat melihatmu tersenyum sendiri apalagi dimedan perang itu membuta aku dan anggota lain merinding, kita pikir hyung kerasukan atau apa."

"Ya!"

"haha joking hyung." Mark hanya bisa tertawa membalas Youngjae, Youngjae benar bebannya semakin ringan setelah bercerita.

 **Telat update XD minggu ini penuh dengan halangan, rintangan dan ujian. Selesai ujian sempat dilanda stres dan gak kuat liat laptop, dan perlu kerokan dulu buat bisa comeback kedepan laptop nyahaha.. scene Mark sama Youngjae, bener bener out of character, tapi cuma itu yang bisa ditulis sekarang ini, semoga gak mengecewakan.**

 **Sekali lagi terimkasih buat yang baca, lebih terimakasih lagi yang follow, fav and review. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Enam bulan sudah berlalu, kemarin baik Jaebum atau Jinyoung resmi menyandang gelar S1 mereka. Jaebum, sudah resmi menjadi asisten dosen di tekhnik arsitektur dan dengan menyandang lulusan terbaik di jurusannya ia baru saja mendapat tawaran di salah satu perusahaan swasta untuk bekerja langsung di lapangan, meskipun awalnya hanya sebagai junior tapi Jaebum masih menerima tawaran tersebut. Sedangkan Jinyoung, meskipun banyak tawaran pekerja yang datang, ia tolak semua. Jinyoung telah terdaftar sebagai relawan pendidik di salah satu komunitas sosial yang bergerak dalam bidang kemanusiaan.

Jinyoung memutuskan menjadi relawan tentu saja dengan berbagai pertimbangan, dimulai dari kecintaannya dalam bidang mengajar, rasa kemanusiaannya, dan kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Mark semakin besar, mengingat komunitas dimana dia bergabung bekerja sama dengan banyak lembaga pemerintahan termasuk army.

Jinyoung memang tidak terlalu berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan Mark saat bekerja, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan dia mencoba, bukannya Jinyoung tidak berusaha mencari sebelumnya, tapi Mark benar benar meninggalkannya tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

Jinyoung memang masih sering menghubungi ibu Mark, sekedar menanyakan kabar, atau informasi tentang Mark. Tapi yang membuat Jinyoung heran kenapa ibu Mark tidak tahu menahu kalau hubungan Jinyoung dan Mark sudah selesai? Kenapa Mark tidak memberitahu ibunya sendiri? Jadilah sampai sekarang ibu Mark masih menganggap Jinyoung sebagai calon menantu terbaik yang tentu saja diamini Jinyoung dengan senang hati.

Sekarang, Jaebum bahkan sudah tidak terlalu menghawatirkan keadaan Jinyoung. Jinyoung sudah mampu berdiri sendiri meskipun belum sepenuhnya move on. Ya, terkadang Jinyoung masih sering menangis, tapi tidak lebih dari itu, dia tidak mogok makan lagi, he was just simply missing Mark so much.

Dan Mark, well Jaebum masih sering berhubungan dengan Mark, tanpa sepengetahuan Jinyoung tentu saja dan itu atas perintah Mark. Jaebum juga tidak bisa menghubungi Mark lebih dulu, karena Mark selalu menghubinginya dengan nomor baru dan akan langsung tidak aktif semenit setelah Mark mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Jaebum juga sempat beberapa kali berbicara dengan Youngjae, yang Jaebum kenal sebagai sahabat dekat Mark kalau ia dan Mark sedang berbicara lewat telpon.

Dalam enam bulan hidup dengan menyandang status single tentu saja membuat Jinyoung kesepian, waktu dulu ia masih dengan Mark, meskipun Mark jarang menghubunginya tapi Jinyoung setidaknya punya seseorang untuk dia tunggu setiap minggu, dia nanti setiap hari. Tapi sekarang? Hampa, ia bahkan masih sering menangis kalau ingat Mark sudah bukan dengannya lagi. Kalau Mark sudah pergi. Apalagi harus membayangkan kalau Mark sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Sebenarnya kalau Jinyoung mau, Jinyoung bisa saja memilih satu laki laki atau perempuan yang dia suka untuk dijadikan kekasih, tapi ayolah Jinyoung sekarang sudah berubah. Ia ingin membuktikan pada Mark kalau dia bisa setia, kalau Jinyoung masih mencintai Mark, kalau hati Jinyoung hanya untuk Mark. Meskipun tentu saja Mark tidak tahu, atau mungkin tidak perduli.

Ada satu rekannya sesama relawan yang dari sejak Jinyoung bergabung beberapa bulan lalu terus mencari perhatian terhadapnya, bahkan terang terangan berkata kalau ia menyukai Jinyoung.

Namanya Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom. Seorang relawan yang meskipun usianya masih sangat muda, dia seumuran bambam tapi dia adalah sunbae untuk Jinyoung karena dia sudah bergabung di komunitas ini sejak ia masih di level freshmen di Universitas.

Awalnya Jinyoung pikir Kim Yugyeom itu adalah orang yang mempunyai tingkat menyebalkan diatas rata rata. Jinyoung tidak pernah berpikir kalau Yugyeom itu menyukainya, karena setiap berhadapan dengannya yang Yugyeom lakukan hanyalah mengetest kesabaran Jinyoung.

Yugyeom sebenarnya orang yang baik, wajahnyanya cukup tampan meskipun dimata Jinyoung tidak ada yang lebih tampan selain Mark, tinggi, dan mempunyai postur badan yang bagus.

Tapi semua itu tidak cukup karena yang Jinyoung butuhkan bukanlah orang lain tapi mark, mark dan MARK.

/

Siang itu Jinyoung sedang duduk di meja, di salah satu kafe dekat dengan kantor Jaebum yang baru, Dia baru saja selesai mengikuti pelatihan untuk korban bencana alam. Menjadi anggota relawan tentu saja mengharuskannya untuk dapat melakukan penyelamatan pertama, yah meskipun fokusnya lebih ke bidang pendidikan tapi apa salahnya. Jinyoung pikir, selama itu untuk kepentingan publik dan tenaganya dibutuhkan dia harus siap untuk dipanggil, dan karena dia tidak begitu pandai dalam hal kesehatan atau bantu membantu dia memutuskan untuk aktif ikut dalam berbagai pelatihan.

Istruktur Jinyoung hari ini seorang anggota tentara, dilihat dari wajahnya dia kurang cocok menjadi prajurit menurut Jinyoung. Tapi dibalik wajahnya yang imut itu ternyata tentara ini punya suara yang cukup lantang dan merdu. Tertawanya saja keras. Anaknya sangat lucu dan dia lebih muda dari Jinyoung. Namanya… Sungjae? Youngjae? Hyukjae? Jinyoung lupa.

"menungguku?" Jinyoung yang sedang focus pada makanannya seketika melirik ke arah suara.

"tidak." Jawab Jinyoung ketus.

"eeyyy.. lalu kau menunggu siapa?" orang itu tersenyum jahil. "ada dua kursi disini dan kau duduk sendiri sayang sekali kan?! Akan lebih baik aku isi saja."

"itu sudah ada yang memesan." Jinyoung memutar bola matanya.

"siapa?"

"bukan urusanmu."

"masih jual mahal?"

"aku tidak di jual."

"jutek sekali."

"kau menyebalkan."

"kau suka?"

"tidak."

"kau pasti akan menyukaiku."

"tidak akan."

"akan."

"pergilah Yugyeom aku sedang malas meladenimu hari ini."

"bagaimana kalau besok?" Jinyoung menghela nafas panjang, yah ini Yugyeom. Orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah Jinyoung temui. Sebenarnya Yugyeom akan sangat menjadi sosok menyenangkan asalakan dia berhenti engan aktivitas "mencoba menjadikan Jinyoung pacarku"nya. Dan Jinyoung bukannya membenci Yugyeom dia hanya tidak mau membuat Yugyeom lebih berharap padanya. Karena dihati Jinyoung hanya ada Mark. Selalu.

"Tidak hari ini, tidak besok dan tidak selamanya." Jinyoung mengambil sumpit yang tadi sempat ia simpan. "oh, aku bisa menyempatkan waktu dan bermain bersamamu kalau kau mau."

"benarkah?" mata YUgyeom mulai berbinar binar.

"tentu. Asalkan kau berhenti menjadi penggemarku and be my brother instead. Setuju?"

"tidak. Terimakasih, akau ingin kau jadi pacarku Jinyoung hyung bukan kakak ku."

"yasudah. Pergilah." Jinyoung menjawab enteng.

"kau benar benar mengusirku?"

"mhmm, itu bukan kursi untukmu. Aku punya janji dengan seseorang sekarang pergilah."

"siapa? Setahuku kau tidak punya pacar."

"aku punya. Pergilah."

"aku tidak percaya."

"terserah."

"hyung.. serius kau,,,…"

"Jinyoungie!" belum sempat Yugyeom menyelsaikan omonganya datang seseorang bermata sipit, berkarisma dan tampan mendatangi mereka.

"nah dia datang sekarang kau pergi." Jinyoungpun mengengok kearah orang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Hai Jaebum hyung."

"Kau membawa teman?" Jaebum melirik Yugyeom.

"Dia rekanku. Subaeku tapi hoobae di Uni."

"Oh." Jaebum mengulirkan tangannya ke arah Yugyeom. " Im Jaebum. Kau?"

Yugyeom diam, pantas saja Jinyoung menolaknya sampai berkali kali, saingannya seperti ini. Nyali Yugyeom untuk mendekati Jinyoung menciut. Jinyoung tidak pernah bilang kalau ia punya pacar tapi Yugyeom sempat mengadakan survey untuk mencari tahu apakah Jinyoung sudah punya pacar atau belum dan jawaban yang dia dapat adalah sama, Jinyoung baru putus. Lalu siapa Jaebum ini? Dia tidak seperti teman bisaa bagi Jinyoung, kakaknya? Tidak mungkin. Marga mereka jelas jelas berbeda. Tapi yang jelas, Jaebum ini pria yang tampan dimata Yugyeom, meskipun bukan tipenya. Yugyeom masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai sebuah suara membawanya ke kenyataan didepannya.

"kau mendengarku?" Jaebum itu bertanya lagi.

"Oh iya, aku Yugyeom. Kau siapanya Jinyoung hyung?" Yugyeom menatap Jaebum, berharap jawaban pasti dari Jaebum, sampai tiba tiba..

"ahmmmm… yugyeom, kau pergilah bukannya kau ada kelas sekarang? Pergi sana pergi pergi." Jinyoung menarik narik Yugyeom untuk berdiri. Jelas sekali dia tidak ingin Yugyeom disini.

Yugyeom sedikit memunculkan raut kekecewaan diwajahnya, tapi apa mau dikata Jinyoung sudah dengan pacarnya (menurut Yugyeom).

"baiklah." Yugyeom yang sudah dipaksa berdiri, dengan berat hati segera melangkahkan kakinya, sedikit menatap ke belakang, dia pikir Jinyoung dan Jaebum terlihat cocok. Keduanya tampan dan berkharisma, _ah andai saja aku setampan dia._

Sepeninggal Yugyeom, Jinyoung dan Jaebum jarang sekali mengeluakan suara, keduanya sama sama sibuk dengan gadget dan makanan masing masing. Jinyoung sibuk dengan daftar judul judul buku yang akan ia baca, dan Jaebum.. well kau tidak akan percaya ini, tapi dia sibuk menonton The Simpsons yang baru saja ia download beberapa jam yang lalu dihpnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan hal yang sama masih terjadi, sampai akhirnya Jinyoung memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menggagu Jaebum dengan Bartnya, dia juga masih ingin melihat lihat beberapa sinopsis buku, tapi ia butuh untuk membicarakan ini.

"Hyung."

"Mmmm?" jaebum menjawab, matanya masih sibuk dengan gadget di depannya.

"Aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Mmmm." Jaebum kembali menjawab. Masih dengan suara dan gaya yang sama. Matanya masih focus pada film yang ditontonnya.

"Hyung aku serius." Jinyoung nerajuk.

"aku mendengar Jinyoungie." Jaebum menjawab lagi, meskipun matanya masih focus kepada gadget, setidaknya kali ini ia menjawab lebih panjang pikir Jinyoung.

"Hyung kau bisa pura pura jadi pacarku?"

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius hyung." Kali ini Jaebum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jinyoung. "Maksudku hanya didepan Yugyeom."

Jaebum mengeluarkan nafas lega. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya sendiri menjadi pacar Jinyoung, just NO NO.

"kenapa? Dia menyukaimu?"

"oh."

"kenapa tidak menolaknya saja?"

"sudah. Bahkan ribuan kali, tapi tingkahnya semakin menjengkelkan. Dan melihatnya bertingkah seperti tadi didepanmu, sepertinya dia pikri aku pacarmu." Jaebum terlihat berfikir sejenak. "kau tidak sedang punya pacar kan hyung?"

"tidak."

"kumohon bantu aku."

"tapi…."

"kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"iy.. maksudku tidak. Eh.. nn ..iya aku akan membantumu." Jinyoung menghela nafas lega. "tapi hanya didepan anak itu saja."

"Ok. Hehehe"

/

Youngjae sedang berbaring di mess, kemarin dia ditugaskan untuk menjadi istruktur pelatihan evakuasi bencana untuk menggantikan rekannya yang sakit. Pagi tadi ia sampai, dia dikirim dengan hellikopter tadi subuh ke Seoul setelah bergadang menunggui pos perbatasan malam sebelumnya dan langsung menuju ketempan training tanpa istirahat dahulu. Ada tiga kelompok yang harus Youngjae latih dan mengharuskannya menguras tenaga. Setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat training, ahirnya ia bisa beristirahat dengan damai.

Bekerja dimedan perang sebenarnya lebih melelahkan tapi hari ini berbeda, Youngjae baru saja mengalami yang namanya jetlag dan harus bekerja dibawah terik matahari well kalau orang bisaa pasti sudah pingsan tapi tentu tidak dengan Youngjae.

Saat ini Youngjae ditugaskan di Gwangju, masih bersama Mark tentunya. Youngjae masi berbaring ditempatnya, menerawang kemana mana. Saat ini ia di Seoul. Tempat asal Mark Tuan, dan tempat tinggal seseorang yang Youngjae kagumi diam diam.

/

Kalau Jinyoung terlihat baik baik saja, begitu juga dengan Mark. Well at least mereka terlihat baik baik saja dari luar meskipun tidak ada yang tahu betapa tersiksanya mereka merindukan satu sama lain. Kalau Jinyoung harus tersiksa kartena tidak bisa menemui Mark dan benar benar kehilangan jejak Mark, Mark beda lagi, dia bisa saja menemui Jinyoung kapanpun dia mau, menghubungi Jinyoung sesuka hati tapi No, Mark tidak mau menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Meskipun hatinya berteriak memanggil Jinyoung, Mark harus bertahan, Mark harus bisa berdiri tanpa Jinyoung. Mark harus bisa mengganti posisi Jinyoung dihatinya dengan orang lain. Cepat atau lambat. Karena Mark pikir hubungannya dengan Jinyoung tidak bisa diharapkan lagi. Dan Mark tersiksa karena hal itu.

Mark sudah menyerah akan Jinyoung (menurutnya). Tapi tidak menurut Youngjae. Pikirkan saja, bagaimana mungkin yang seperti Mark disebut menyerah kalau hampir tiap hari dia mengigau nama Jinyoung. Kalau setiap orang yang Youngjae nilai tampan selalu dia bandingkan dengan Jinyoung. Kalau Mark masih sering membawa nama Jinyoung dalam kesehariannya. Dan yang terpenting, kalau Mark sering menghubungi Jaebum dengan nomor baru dengan alibi menjodohkan Youngjae dan Jaebum padah nyatanya dia hanya ingin menanyakan segala perkembangan Jinyoung. That's why Youngjae pikir seorang Mark Tuan tidak akan pernah move on dari Park Jinyoung.

Youngjae memang tidak suka dengan Jinyoung yang menyianyiakan Mark. Oh ayolah Mark itu pria luar bisaa, dia pintar, tampan, mapan, penyayang, gagah berani, cerdik, rela menolong, dan tergila gila akan ramyun dan ceker ayam jadi siapapun yang menjadi istrinya tidak akan susah susah memilih menu untuk Mark. Tapi Jinyoung pikir dia siapa mempermainkan hati Mark semaunya? Apakan Jinyoung itu seorang putri? Hah membayangkannya wajah Jinyoung saja yang keluar di benak Young tidak lebih dari seekor rubah. Tapi kalau melihat Mark yang seperti ini, Youngjae benar benar ingin bertemu dengan yang namanya Jinyoung, memarahinya dan membuatnya bertanggung jawab akan Mark.

Youngjae ingin membuat Mark hyungnya kembali, tidak apa apa Mark kembali ke Jinyoung dan Youngjae akan terus memperhatikan si Jinyoung itu, kalau perlu mengancammnya kalau dia menyakiti Mark lagi. Youngjae tidak perduli kalau si Jinyoung itu akan tersiksa yang penting Mark bahagia.

Tapi Youngjae sadar, dia punya batasan disini dan dia tahu kalau Mark tidak ingin orang lain ikut campur masalahnya. Tapi setidaknya tidak apa apa kan Youngjae berharap?

 **Oke maaf, author telat bangat update dan chapter ini terlalu pendek dan kurang seru. Tapi asli author lagi sibuk banget dan internet di rumah mati :'( dan author masih terpesona dengan comeback GOT7 flahahahahaii . dan maaf lagi Jinyoung masih belum menderita hahaha.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Next week disuahakan update kalo ada kesempatan kalo gak, yah tunggu aja ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**unedited**

" _...sekian yang dapat kami kabakan..."_ Jaebum mematikan televisi sesaat setelah si pembaca berita mengakhiri salam penutupnya. Ia berbalik memperhatikan Jinyoung, yang sejak 20 menit yang lalu sibuk berlalulalang kesana kemari sambil berkemas.

"kau yakin akan pergi?"

"mm tentu. Aku harus."

"tapi kau kan terbilang aggota baru Jinyoung, kenapa harus kau? Kenapa tidak orang lain? Si Yugyeom itu misalnya?"

Jinyoung menghela nafas sebentar. Dulu Jaebum sangat mendukungnya untuk bergabung dengan tim relawan, tapi disaat tenaganya dibutuhkan Jaebum malah seperti menahannya pergi.

Ya, beberapa saat yang lalu Jinyoung menerima telpon dari pusat yang mengatakan kalau dia membutuhkan 10 tenaga relawan tambahan untuk dikirim ke daerah evakuasi warga yang menjadi korban perang saudara antar wilayah di daerah Gwangju. Situasi yang memanas dari kedua belah pihak menyebabkan pemerintah turun tangan dan mengamankan warga sipil yang menjadi korban.

Pemerintah juga sudah beberapa kali turun tangan untuk ikut mengakhiri perang ini degan mengirimkan baik itu tentara atau polisi ke medan perang, hingga berakhir dengan kedua belah pihak tersebut berbalik menyerang mereka.

Menurut beberapa korban peperangan ini terjadi ketika para provokator dari dua belahpihak tersebut yang memang sudah tergabung dengan organisasi penentang pemerintahan yang kemudian menggabungkan dua wilayah tadi menjadi satu untuk kemudian membentuk suatu negara baru sebelum nantinya mereka akan memperluas daerah mereka. Namun sayang percekcokan terjadi ketika mereka ingin memilih siapa yang menjadi pemimpin mereka sehingga terjadilah peperangan ini.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kasus baru bagi pemerintahan karena beberapa bulan lalu juga terjadi kasus serupa didaerah lain (yang Mark tangani).

"cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan dikirim ke lokasi hyung, apa bedanya dengan aku yang pergi lebih cepat?"

"tapi bukannya yang mereka butuhkan sekarang itu tenaga medis? Bukan dibidang pendidikan?"

"setidaknya aku sudah pernah ikut pelatihan kan hyung, lagipula di bidang apapun itu, yang jelas tenagaku dibutuhkan sekarang. Jiwa kemanusiaanku sudah bangkit. Aku tetap aka pergi walaupun kau menahannya lagipula kau dulu sudah sangat mendukungku kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

"aku pikir kau akan pergi ke daerah pelosok yang damai dan mengajar disana, aku tidak berpikir kalau kau akan pergi juga ke tempat dimana terjadi perang saudara yang berbahaya seperti sekarang. "

"aku akan baik baik saja hyung. Kau bisa menyusulku ke Gwangju kalau kau mau, daerahnya kalau tidak salah dekat perbatasan kota."

"aku harus pikir pikir dulu. Takut tertembak."

"terserah."

Malam itu Jinyoung habiskan untuk mengemasi barang sambil mendengarkan ocehan Jaebum tentang ini itu.

Paginya Jinyoung bangun dengan semangat berbeda, akhirnya dia mendapatkan tugas pertamanya. Ia terpilih menjadi salah satu dari 10 relawan yang akan dikirim ke lokasi. Sebenarnya ia dipilih dengan berat hati, mengingat Jinyoung merupakan anggota baru dan hanya dilatih beberapa bulan untuk menangani bidang medis atau P3K. Meskipun untuk kemampuannya tidak diragukan tentu saja karena dia Sarjana Pendidikan. Tapi tetap saja, saat ini dia tidak dikirim sebagai tenapa pendidik tetapi tenaga pembantu untuk membantu tim medis dan Sar.

Seniornya mengijinkan Jinoung untuk ikut karena mereka melihat potensi Jinyoung, kesigapan Jinyoung dan rasa kemanusiaan Jinyoung yang dalam dan akhirnya jadilah Park Jinyoung menerima tugas pertamanya.

"kau yakin hanya ini yang akan kau bawa?" Jaebum berdiri dibelakang Jinyoung sambil mengecek satu persatu tas yang akan Jinyoung bawa.

"sepertinya aku akan sedikit mengurangi barang yang dibawa hyung, ini terlau ba..."

"apanya yang dikurangi Jinyoung-ah ini jelas kurang yang ada kau tambahi, kau disana untuk waktu yang lama." Jaebum memotong omongan Jinyoung dengan berapi-api yang Jinyoung balas dengan memutar bola matanya.

"hyung aku kesana untuk bekerja bukan tamasya."

"tetap saja Jinyoung, bagaimana kalau..."

"aku akan baik baik saja hyung." Kali ini Jinyoung yang memotong obrolan Jaebum. "percaya padaku aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung."

"jaga diri baik baik."

"mm.."

"kau sudah membawa jaketmu?"

"aku akan memakainya saat aku berangkat nanti."

"bawa satu lagi untuk persediaan Jinyoung takut takut yang kau pakai basah."

"baik."

"kau bawa selimut?"

"sepertinya tidak per.."

"apanya yang tidka perlu.. kau akan kedinginan nanti."

"hyung kau semakin mirip seperti ibuku. Bisakah kau tidak over acting hyung? Membawa selimut hanya akan menambah beban tas ku. Lagipula ak tidak tahu apa aku akan tidur atau tidak nanti."

"tidur Jinyoung! Jangan sampai kau tidak tidur."

"ne~" Jinyoung sudah malas menjawab Jaebum. Lagipula sejak kapa Jaebum berubah menjadi seorang ahjumma sih?

Tepat pukul 7 Jinyoung berangkat menuju kantor pusat untuk berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Yugyeom tidak akan ikut hari itu karena dia punya jadwal Ulangan akhir yang tidak bisa dilewatkan dan dijadwalkan untuk menyusul seminggu yang akan datang.

Sekitar pukul 11 Jinyoung sampai di Gwangju, Jinyoung sempat melihat sekitarnya melalui jendela mobil, banyak sekali bekas terbakar disana sini, pohon tumbang yang menutupi jalan, bekas bekas ban, bahkan bangunan dan rumah yang sepertinya dibakar. Pantas saja banyak korban pikir Jinyoung.

Sesampainya di pos jaga Jinyoung langsung dikenalkan kepada orang orang yang bertanggung jawab di tiap sektor, sambil dibagi bagi tugas oleh pemimpinnya.

Mengingat saat itu Jinyoung belum punya pengalaman dia hanya ditugaskan untuk membantu seniornya sebagai asisten dan tidak di anjurkan untuk turun langsung.

Jinyoung sebenarnya menerima saja tugas yang di berikan untuknya, toh dia tahu ini untuk kebaikannya juga. Sampai dua hari kemudian pemimpinnya memberikan tugas baru untuk Jinyoung. Jinyoung diberikan tanggung jawab untuk mengurui korban anak anak, karena banyak diantara mereka yang sedikit mengalami trauma.

Bukan hal mudah saat pertama kali Jnyoung mendekati anak anak disana. Mereka benar benar menutup diri dari orang orang asing, kadang mereka menangis ketika mendengar bunyi bunyi sedikit keras dan hanya mau berbicara dengan orang tua mereka. Jinyoung tidak heran dengan kondisi ini, dia sudah diberi tahu kalau anak anak disini memang mengalamu trauma yang dalam. Mereka sering melihat ayahnya berkelahi dengan penduduk lain, saling cekcok mulut, tak jarang mereka mendapat imbasnya juga. Tapi karakter Jinyoung yang lembut dan penyayang benar benar berhasil membuat luluh anak anak itu. Perlahan lahan Jinyoung berhasil mengumpulkan anak anak untuk diajaknya bermain dan belajar bersama.

Ini sudah hari ke 4 setelah hari dimana ia bertugas menangani anak anak atau 6 hari tepat setelah ia datang ke tempat itu ketika seorang prajurit yang Jinyoung rasa tidak asing mendekatinya.

"Woah. Kupikir aku salah lihat. Ini benar benar kau?"

"Oh prajurit Youngjae?!"

"panggil Youngjae saja hyung." Orang yang dipanggil youngjae tadi tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku Jinyoung." Jinyoung mengulurkan tangannya.

"aku tahu. Aku Youngjae." Jawab Youngjae sambil membalas jabatan tangan Jinyoung.

"oh kau tahu?"

"kau banyak sekali bertanya saat pelatihan jadi aku sempat mempelajari data dirimu di daftar peserta pelatihan karena aku melihat potomu disana."

"oohh.. hehehee"

"ngomong ngomong hyung aku salut padamu."

"maksudmu?"

"aku dan rekanku sudah beberapa kali mencoba mengambil hati anak anak itu tapi tidak berhasil, mereka hanya ketakutan sambil menangis, tapi kau bisa membuat mereka berpaling padamu hanya dalam satu hari. Kau hebat."

"bukan hal yang mudha juga bagiku. Apa kau mendekati mereka dengan seragam itu?" tanya Jinyoung sambil menunjuk ke pakaian Young yang menggunakan pakaian lapangan tetara lengkap dengan segala perlengkapan perangnya.

Youngjae melirik dirinya sendiri bingung tapi tetap mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jinyoung. "tentu."

"kau bodoh, tentu saja mereka takut kalau kau memakai pakaian itu. Pakaianmu sendiri cukup mengancam bagi mereka. Pakailah pakaian yang less-harm lain kali kau ingin mendekati mereka."

"tapi sekarang mereka tidak takut melihatku."

"itu karena aku ada disini."

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut kesana kemari. Mereka saling menceritakan diri mereka masing masing sambil menemani anak anak bermain. Mereka bahkan tidka segan melempar joke seakan mereka sudah kenal lama. Jinyoung sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa secepat itu dengan Youngjae.

Pukul 4 sore Jinyoung dan Youngjae mengantarkan anak anak kembali ke tenda dan ke keluarga mereka. Mereka kemudian berpisah ke posko masing masing.

"Hyung! Mark hyung?!"

"apa? Kau darimana saja?" Mark yang saat itu sedang melamun sendiri seketika terkesiap dengan suara Youngjae yang terdengar menggelegar. Mark sedang banyak pikiran, dia diberi tanggung jawab sebagai ketua kelompok setiap hari dia mengatur strategi berjuang dilapangan tanpa hasil, anak buahnya sudah banyak yang menjadi korban dan Mark tidak ini bertambah lagi.

"aku habis menemui anak anak hyung."

"kau sebaiknya jangan membuang buang tenagamu Youngjae-ah. Besok kau ke lapangan lagi, kalau ada waktu luang gunakanlah untuk istirahat. Anak anak sudah ada yang mengurus toh mereka juga tidak menyukaimukan?!" Mark menjawab sinis. Moodnya sedang tidak baik.

"aku tahu hyung, tadinya aku hanya mau mengecek mereka saja karena ku dengar ada relawan baru yang bertanggung jawab untuk anak anak. Aku penasaran dan YA TUHAAN HYUNG! Dia benar benar luar biasa."

Mark sedikit mendelik ke arah Youngjae. "O ya?! Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia benar benar hebat hyung, dalam waktu dua hari saja anak anak sudah legket dengannya, mereka tertawa hyung TER-TA-WA. Hal yang sudah beberapa kali kita coba tapi gagal dia berhasil melakukannya. BER-HA-SIL." Youngjae masih dengan mode berapi apinya, tidak perduli dengan Mark yang bisa dilihat dia sedikit "terganggu".

"sehebat itu?" mark menjawab datar.

"oh. Dan oh ya, dia itu muridku hyung." Mark melirik Youngjae dengan alis menaut ke atas. "Maksudku, aku menjadi pelatihnya waktu ke Seoul kemarin, dia memang murid yang cerdas sih hyung, dia banyak bertanya, juga sigap."

"oh begitu." Mark sudah tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang dibicarakan youngjae, saat ini dia harus memikirkan strategi perang bukan meladeni ocehan Youngjae.

"iya. Orangnya juga tampan hyung, ah tidak maksudku imut. Dia manis tapi dia juga tampan. Dia juga lucu hyung. Dia cocok untukmu hyung. Namanya..."

"Youngjae fokus. Aku tidak peduli siapa dia, sekarang aku hanya butuh ketenangan untuk memikirkan strategi perang selanjutnya. Jadi bisakah kau mengunci bibirmu apalagi kalau harus membahas tentang pria atau apapun itu yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan tragedi ini." Mark memotong obrolan Youngjae dan seketika itu juga Youngjae bungkam.

"Baik hyung." _Padahal aku yakin dia pasti akan seketika moveon kalau melihat Jinyoung hyung. Tunggu nama Jinyoung seperti tidak asing? Ah tentu saja Choi Youngjae, ini Korea, tentu saja ada jutaan orang bernama Jinyoung di Korea._ Youngjae terkekeh dengan ocehannya sendiri.

 **Seminggu kemudian**

Sudah seminggu Younjae tidak berkunjun ke tempat anak anak dan bermain bersama mereka, kali ini dia memutuskan untuk datang bersama Mark, dan tentu saja memakai pakaian yang disarankan Jinyoung meskipun mereka menyelipkan pisau dan pistol didalamnya, sekedar untuk berjaga jaga.

Peperangan sudah usai tapi sebagian relawan dan prajurit belum meninggalkan lokasi evakuasi. Mark yang memang diberi tanggung jawab sebagai ketua harus rela bertahan lebih lama, menjaga adanya perang lanjutan begitu juga dengan Youngjae yang menjadi kaki tangan Mark. Sedangkan Jinyoung, dia merasa dia masih dibutuhkan disana, anak anak belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari trauma dan kalaupun sudah, Jinyoung merasa inilah saatnya dia mengamalkan ilmunya sebagai tenaga pendidik yang tentu saja tidak ditolak oleh komunitas yang menaunginya. Yugyeom juga ikut menyusul ke lokasi beberapa hari yang lalu, dua hari sebelum perang usai dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Jiyoung sambil PDKT pikirnya.

Mark dan Youngjae sampai di tempat anak anak, Mark melihat anak anak yang begitu antusias bermain dan bersendau gurau satu sama lain. Pemandangan yang jauh berbed dengan apa yang dilihatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika ia datang pertama kali untuk menengok.

Mark melihat Youngjae yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergabung dengan sekelompok anak anak yang bemain bola dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejaknya.

"halo?" Mark mencoba menyapa seorang anak perempuan yang sedang sibuk dengan bonekanya yang sudah kumuh. Anak itu memandang mark sebentar lalu tersenyum lucu. _Benar kata Youngjae anak anak ini sudah berubah._

"kau sedang bermain apa?" Mark kembali bertanya kali ini ia buat nada suaranya selembut mungkin.

"boneka." Anak itu menjawab sedikit malu.

"oppa boleh ikut main?"

"mm" anak itu mengangguk senang.

Mark sedang larut dalam dunia permainan anak anak begitu juga Youngjae, sampai..

"Wah.. kita kedatangan tamu ternyata." Suara lembut yang sangat familiar di telinga Mark terdengar dari arah belakang. "Hai anak anak! Kalian sedang apa?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Mark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Jinyoung oppa!" anak anak yang tadi asik dengan mainannya kini berlari berhamburan ke belakang Mark. Mark kaget. Wajahnya memucat. Tidak bukan karena anak anak yang tiba tiba berlari ke belakangnya tapi karena..

"Jinyoung hyung! Kau darimana saja?" Suara Youngjae terdengar jelas oleh mark. _Jinyoung hyung? Jinyoung? Tidak mungkin._

"oh Youngjae-ah, maaf aku dari luar sebentar. Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang. Oh kau membawa teman?"

Suara familiar itu terdengar lagi, kali ini Mark benar benar membeku ditempatnya. Jinyoung mengambil langkah ke depan dan menghampiri Mark.

"Halo, perkenalkan saya Jinyoung. Salah satu relawan disini dan oh... Ma..Mark." Mark menatap Jinyoung, ketika mata mereka bertemu Mark melihat ada raut kerinduan d wajah Jinyoung.

 **Mohon maaf atas salah salah kata, adegan atau apa. Ff ini pure imajinasi author** **enjoy!**

 **Makasih buat reviewnya. Maaf ga bisa bales tapi author baca kok, terimakasih banget *hug**


	11. Chapter 11

**Still unedited**

Suara familiar itu terdengar lagi, kali ini Mark benar benar membeku ditempatnya. Jinyoung mengambil langkah ke depan dan menghampiri Mark.

"Halo, perkenalkan saya Jinyoung. Salah satu relawan disini dan oh... Ma..Mark." Mark menatap Jinyoung, ketika mata mereka bertemu Mark melihat ada raut kerinduan d wajah Jinyoung.

Mark masih diam, begitu juga dengan Jinyoung. Mereka saling mentap satu sama lain. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

"Oppa.." anak perempuan yang tadi sedang bermain dengan Mark menghancurkan keheningan diantara mereka, baik Mark dan Jinyoung menatap anak itu bersamaan. "Jinyoung oppa mengulurkan tangannya dari tadi, kenapa kau diam saja? Itu tidak sopan tau!"

Mark kembali menatap Jinyoung dan tangan Jinyoung yang memang secara tidak sengaja dibiarkan saja dari tadi. Mark masih memperhatikan tangan Jinyoung, ragu ragu untuk meraihnya.

Jinyoung sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa, ia masih memperhatikan Mark. Dia mengerti keragu raguan di diri Mark, Jinyoung juga mengerti kalau mark masih belum memaafkannya. Perlahan lahan Jinyoung menurunkan tangannya, tapi tanpa di duga tangan Mark meraihnya. Jinyoung menengadah menatap lurus ke mata Mark. Mark tersenyum tipis, senyum yang saat itu juga mendamaikan hati Jinyoung.

"Apa kabarmu hyung?"

"baik." Belum sampai satu detik Mark melepaskan tangan Jinyoung yang membuatnya membuang nafas berat.

Mark kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada anak kecil yang tadi bermain dengannya tanpa mau berlama lama berinteraksi dengan Jinyoung. Kemudian matanya manelusuri setiap sudut tempat untuk mencari Youngjae yang tadi sempat berlari mengejar bola sesaat sebelum Jinyoung menyapanya.

Sementara Jinyoung, dia masih diam ditempatnya, menatap Mark sedih, kalau saja mereka hanya berdua, Jinyoung bersumpah dia akan memeluk dan mencium Mark saat itu juga. Jinyoung benar benar merindukan Marknya. Mark yang sempat ia campakan sebelumnya.

"Youngjae-ah!" Mark memanggil Youngjae yang baru saja kembali dengan air minum ditangan bersama anak anak kecil yang berbaris dibelakangnya.

"Oh!"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama lama aku ada keperluan lain. Aku pulang lebih dulu ok!"

Jinyoung mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Mark, dan dia mengerti benar kenapa Mark ingin cepat cepat pergi. _Dia benar benar ingin menghindariku rupanya._ pikir Jinyoung.

"tapi hyung, kau bahkan belum banyak berinterasksi dengan anak anak."

"mungkin lain kali." Mark mengusap rambut anak yang tadi bermain dengannya sebentar sambil menggugamkan kata "oppa pergi dulu ya." Terlihat anak itu sempat mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk dengan perlahan. Mata Jinyoung masih setia mengikuti pergerakan Mark.

Mark melirik sebentar ke arah Jinyoung sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan, matanya tertangkap oleh mata Jinyoung. Mereka kembali saling menatap, bahkan orang awam pun akan tahu kalau mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Tapi mereka bisa apa? Mark yang terlalu kecewa dengan Jinyoung dan Jinyoung yang terlalu merasa bersalah.

Mark menarik nafas sebentar, ia melangkahkan kaki hendak menjauh, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia keluar ruangan, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

Pelukan yang familiar bagi Mark, pelukan yang penuh kerinduan, pelukan yang Mark pikir tidak akan pernah dia rasakan lagi, pelukan yang selalu di berikan Jinyoung.

Mark diam sebentar, dia merasakan hangat badan Jinyoung menjalar ke tubuhnya, Mark merasakan kenyamanan itu lagi, kenyamanan yang hanya ia dapatkan dari Jinyoung, tapi kenyamanan itu hilang dengan sesaat ketika bayangan Jackson tiba tiba muncul d benak Mark. Mark melepaskan pelukan Jinyoung dengan paksa.

"Lepas."

"Hyung.." Jinyoung menatap Mark, entah apa yang Jinyoung harapkan, tapi dia benar benar ingin memeluk Mark lebih lama lagi. "aku merindukanmu hyung."

"cukup Jinyoung." Mark hampir berteriak didepan wajah Jinyoung kalau dia tidak ingat dimana dia berada, Mark tidak ingin teriakannya membangkitkan trauma anak anak yang sudah sedikit mereda.

"Hyuuung.. maafkan aku."

"kubilang cukup." Mark tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia marah, tidak ia bukan mara pada Jinyoung, dia marah pada dirinya, dia marah karena dirinya sendri tidak bisa menahan pengaruh Jinyoung bagi dirinya. Mark hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan hanyut dalam pelukan Jinyoung kalau saja wajah Jackson tidak muncul padahal Mark sudah berjanji untuk move on.

Ayolah mark sudah sangat tersakiti oleh Jinyoung, dan otak waras Mark tidak berpikir kalau Jinyoung patut diberi kesempatan kedua walaupun hati kecilnya berbicara lain.

"biar aku jelaskan dulu Jinyoung. Kumohon."

"apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan Jinyoung? Semua sudah jelas dan aku sudah merelakanmu untuk Jackson."

"Aku tahu aku salah hyung, dan aku dengan Jackson tidak ada hubungan apa apa hyung. Jackson sudah kembali dengan Bambam."

"Jackson sudah kembali dengan Bambam jadi kau memutuskan untuk kembali denganku?"

"bu..bukan begitu. Hari saat kau memergokiku dengan Jackson itu hari terakhir aku berhubungan dengan Jackson. Aku tahu aku sangat salah hyung, aku tidak punya perasaan apa apa untuk Jackson karena hatiku hanya milikmu. Aku bahkan menyakiti hati dongsaengku sendiri, aku tahu aku biadab, aku tidak pantas menerima maafmu, tapi setidaknya hyung, biarkan aku mencoba, mencoba merebut hatimu kembali, aku benar benar tidak bisa tanpamu hyung, maafkan aku kumohon."

"aku tidak tahu Jinyoung-ah, aku belum pernah rasa sakit seperti itu, aku bahkan lupa rasanya bahagia hanya karena kau."

"aku tahu hyung, aku juga merasakan sakit itu, aku tahu perasaanmu hyung, aku tahu. Enam bulan lebih aku hidup dengan rasa bersalah, enam bulan aku mencarimu ke setiap sudut Korea, kau tahu hyung, selama enam bulan itu pula aku menelusuri setiap pos jaga hanya untuk mencari namamu disana. Tap nihil, kau benar benar hebat menghapus semua jejakmu."

Mark tahu, mark tahu semua usaha Jinyoung untuk mencarinya, Mark tahu karena hampir setiap bulan rekannya melaporkan ada yang mencarinya, Mark tahu betul rasa bersalah yang Jinyoung pikul tapi Jinyoung tidak tahu kalau Mark tahu.

"hyung, kumohon, tidak adakah sedikit saja tempat dihatimu untukku?" Jinyoung kembali bicara. "Hyung kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus semuanya."

 _Kau punya banyak tempat dihatiku Jinyoung, bahkan aku tidak punya tempat untuk hal lain karena semua sudah milikmu, kau yang memiliku hatiku Jinyoung, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan sampai ketitik aku sangat takut untuk mencintaimu lagi Jinyoung. Aku takut._

"Maafkan aku Jinyoung-ah aku harus pergi."

Mark hendak berbalik lagi, tapi Jinyoung kembali menangkapnya, Jinyoung meloncat ke arah Mark dan mendekap Mark erat. "aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hyung, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Mark melirik Jinyoung dari sudut Matanya, posisi Jinyoung sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Mark bahkan bisa mencim Jinyoung hanya dengan menolehkan kepalanya.

"pertanyaan apa?"

"aku bertanya hyung, apa masih ada tempat dihatimu untukku?" Mark diam, haruskah dia berbohong? Jujur? Sunyi sebentar kemudian suara Jinyoung terdengar lagi. "Jantungmu berdetak hyung."

"aku hidup Jinyoung." Mark menjawab datar, mencoba menetralkan detak Jantungnya sendiri.

"sangat kencang." Jinyoung menempatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Mark, Menghirup aroma tubuh Mark dan meniupkan udara panas disana, yang sontak membuat bulu kuduk Mark berdiri. "Hyung, apa.. kau... masih mencintaiku?"

"cukup Jinyoung." Mark kembali mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jinyoung. Yang Mark tahu saat ini Jinyoung sangat berubah, Jinyoung yang dikenalnya polos dulu tidak ditemukannya kini, Jinyoung yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, terbilang.. agresif.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku hyung."

Mark memejamkan matanya, memijit peipisnya, menarik nafas kemudian menarik tangan Jinyoung, dan berbalik membuatnya berhadapan sangat dekat dengan Jinyoung, jarak mereka begitu dekat bahkan Mark bisa merasakan nafas Jinyoung.

"dengarkan aku baik baik karena aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mengulangi kata kata ini atau tidak. Aku sakit hati Jinyoung, kau paham? Aku sakit hati sangat kesakitan, kau bahkan tidak bisa bayangkan betapa sakitnya aku, aku sakit hati dan yang menyakitiku adalaha sahabat dan kekassihku. Dua orang yang sangat aku percayai selama hidupku. tapi kau tahu apa yang lebih menyakitkan? Aku tidak bisa membencimu karena apa yang kau lakukan Jinyoung dan itu lebih menyakitkan. Aku selalu memaafkan apapun yang kau lakukan dan membiarkan aku ditelan kebodohan itu sangat menyakitkan, dan sekarang kau bertanya apakah masih ada ruang untukmu dihatiku? Kau tidka perlu bertanya Jinyoung karena semuanya milikmu, semua celah dihatiku itu milikmu, dan itu menyakitkan Jinyoung. Dan kau bertanya aku masih mencintaimu? Sangat Jinyoung sangat, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa membayangan betapa besar rasa cintaku untukmu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku? Dan setelah tahu kebusukanmu pun rasa citaku kepadamu tidak pernah berkurang, dan kau tahu apa? Itu sakit."

Jinyoung sudah tidak mampu menahan air matanya lagi, ia menangis didepan Mark, apa yang Mark katakan barusan benar benar menjadi tamparan buatnya, Jinyoung benar benar berhasil membuat Mark patah hati rupanya, dan ia merasa ia tidak pantas untuk kesempatan kedua.

Melihat Jinyoung yang menangis, jujur saja itu kelemahan Mark, Mark benar benar tidak tega melihat Jinyoungnya seperti itu, melihat Jinyoung meneteskan air mata sama saja dengan membuat hatinya sakit, dan itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Mark kembali menarik nafas dalam, dia meraih dagu Jinyoung dan menatap dalam ke mata Jinyoung.

"Buktikan kalau kau memang sudah berubahkalau kau ingin kesempatan kedua dariku." Mark mencium dahi Jinyoung sebelum ia berbalik dan pergi menjauh.

Jinyoung masih diam ditempatnya, ia masih terisak tapi bibirnya tersenyum. "aku pasti akan membuktikannya Mark hyung."

Jinyoung menghapus air matanya dan kembali masuk ruangan dimana anak anak menunggunya untuk belajar membaca.

...

Bahkan semenjak saat itu, Jinyoung benar benar berusaha untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik, Youngjae sudah tahu siapa Jinyoung, ia bahkan sempat akan melayangkan tamparan indah kepipinya tapi tertahan karena Youngjae merasa berhutang pada Jinyoung atas apa yang dilakukannya untuk anak anak.

Jinyoung rajin menanyakan kabar Mark pada Youngjae, sesekali bahkan mengirimkan makanan untuknya yang tentu saja membuat Yugyeom panas.

Seminggu setelahnya Mark mengunjungi anak anak, Jinyoung sempat berebut Mark dengan anak perempuan yang bermain boneka dengan Mark temp hari. Mereka berlomba lomba mencari perhatian Mark yang tentu saja dimenangkan gadis kecil itu, Jinyoung sempat marah, tapi tingkah Jinyoung yang kekanak kanakan itu justru terlihat lucu dimata Mark. Dan Yugyeom harus menyeret kerah baju Jinyoung untuk membuat Jinyoung berhenti dengan apapun yang ada dipikirannya untu dilakukan.

Tapi disamping itu Mark melihat banyak sisi positip dari Jinyoung yang dia tidak pernah pikir ada di diri Jinyoung, Mark melihat betapa cocoknya jInyoung sebagai sosok ibu bagi anak anak, kasih sayang yang jinyoung berikan terlihat sangat tulus untuk anak anak. Dan jinyoung sangat sigap juga terampil dalam segala pekerjaan yang dibebankan untuknya.

Sedikit banyak Mark tahu kalau ia memang harus memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Jinyoung.

 **Oke maaf kalau pendek, hehe**

 **Author bikin chap ini di perpus dan lupa bawa charger haha dan kalo dibawa kerumah entah kapan bisa di uploadnya karena internet dirumah mati TT**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thanks buat review, fav and follownya reader. ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Unedited**

"mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu hyung? Youngjae baru saja sampai ke barak tentara, ia menempatkan dirinya ditepi ranjang sempit yang kini sedang dihuni seorang Mark Tuan yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tersenyum sendiri sambil memandang langit langit.

"huh?" Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae, bingung,

"kau Nampak seperti orang gila hyung. Meskipun aku belum pernah secara langsung berkomunikasi dengan orang gila, tapi menurut survey yang pernah aku lakukan karakteristik orang gila itu persisi dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang."

"aku tidak gila Youngjae-ah." Jawab Mark, kembali menatap langit langit.

"setidaknya belum." Jawab Youngjae tidak mau kalah.

"hehe. Kau habis darimana? Hari ini kita libur" Mark bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan duduk di samping Youngjae.

"Markas pusat. Komandan memanggilku. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak memanggilmu saja, padahal kau pemimpin kelompoknya." Youngjae yang saat itu sedang melepas sepatu, sedikit merenggut.

"apa katanya? Aku sudah bilang pada komandan kalau aku tidak ingin diganggu hari ini, aku kan prajurit yang rajin jadi aku punya banyak cara untuk merayu komandan." Jawab Mark santai.

"ya ya ya dan tidak ada, Komandan hanya mengevaluasi keadaan dan menyuruh kita bersiap, penugasan kali ini akan segera selesai. Mungkin kita bisa pulang dalam dua minggu kedepan."

"benarkah? Ah sayang sekali."

"apanya yang sayang sekali? Bukannya bagus? Kita bisa pulang hyung dan tidur ditempat yang lebih baik." Youngjae menatap Mark heran. Diam sebentar, Youngjae memperhatikan raut wajah Mark. "Ah iya, kalau kita sudah selesai tugas itu artinya kau dan Jinyoung hyung juga tidak akan bertemu kan?"

"hmm, kita akan berpisah lagi." Mark menghela nafas panjang.

"kau minta ditugaskan di Seoul saja hyung, kau kan punya segudang cara untuk merayu komandan." Kata Yongjae sedikit meledek Mark.

"Komandan bilang itu pengecualian." Jawab Mark dengan kepala menunduk dalam yang direspon Youngjae dengan anggukan tanda mengerti.

"Ngomong ngomong kau dari mana hari ini hyung?"

Raut wajah Mark sontak berubah cerah, matanya berbinar dan senyumnya mengembang, "coba tebak."

"paling juga ke tempat anak anak dan bertemu Jinyoung hyung." Youngjae menjawab malas.

"Ya Tuhan, Youngjae kau hebat. Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Apa kau mengikutiku?" Mark merespon dengan benar benar over excited. Dan tentu saja Youngjae hanya memutar bola matanya dan menjawab dengan datar.

"Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa tahu?" Mark masih dengan mode over excitednya kembali bertanya.

"Tercetak jelas diwajahmu hyung." Jawab youngjae sambil mengambil sepatunya, menyimpannya dipinggir lemari kecil lalu beranjak tidur tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Mark yang masih dalam mode yang sama.

Youngjae menghela nafas, matanya terpejam, seumur umur ia mengenal Mark yang kharismatik sekarang image Mark yang dikenalnya karismatik itu hilang dalam semalam saja. Sungguh Mark yang ada di dalam satu ruangan dengannya kini jauh dari kata karismatik. Dia tak Nampak seperti prajurit, apa lagi pemimpin kelompok yang selalu mendapat perhatian penuh karena kinerjanya yang luar biasa, apakah efek seorang Park Jinyoung bisa segini besarnya?sungguh Mark hyungnya benar benar gila hanya karena seorNG Park Jinyoung. Youngjae memijat pelipisnya _aigoo Mark hyung, kau sudah gila._

…

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, jam di handphonenya sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam. Youngjae pikir dia sudah akan tidur dari setengah jam yang lalu, tapi Mark hyung gila nya ini terus menerus mengganggunya.

Bagaimana tidak Mark terus menerus berceloteh membahas Jinyoung ini Jinyoung itu. Youngjae bisa saja pura pura tidak mendengar atau tidak memperdulikan ucapan Mark dan pergi tidur, tapi maslahnya Mark bicara bukan hanya dengan mulut. Tapi juga body languagenya berfungsi dengan baik.

Mark turun dari ranjang miliknya dan duduk diranjang yang Youngjae tidurI kemudian mulai bercerita panjang lebar, kadang tangannya memukui bantal yang Youngjae tiduri, mencubit tangan Youngjae, bahkan menjambak rambut Youngjae. Dan dengan polosnya Mark bilang, "aku ingin bercerita, tapi kalau kau mengantuk kau tidur saja Youngjae-ah, aku hanya akan berbicara dengan ragaMU disini." Bahkan dengan tanpa diminta memeberikan Youngjae free service wink.

"aish hyuung!" Youngjae sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan kesabaranya, ia benar benar ingin tidur, ini sudah larut, biasanya dia hanya tidur 3-4 jam kalau dalam mode tugas tapi untuk malam ini dia benar benar ingin tidur lebih lama dari biasanya.

"apa?" Mark menjawab, raut wajahnya polos, seperti tanpa dosa. Seakan akan apa yang dilakukannya dari tadi merupakan perbuatan yang wajar.

"aku ingin tiduuuurrr… pleaseeee." Youngjae menjawab, kali ini sambil merenggut.

"aku tidak melarangnya, kau sedang tidak bertugas kau boleh tidur kalau kau mau."

"tapi hyung kau mengganggu tidurku."

"benarkah? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa?" Jawab Mark lagi. Ekspresinya masih polos minta ditendang.

"hyung kau pikir menjambak rambut orang, mencubit orang ketika mereka tertidur itu tidak mengganggu?"

"aku melakukannya? Benarkah? Hahaha."

Youngjae benar benar ingin menendang wajah Mark saat ini, ya tuhan ternyata efek Park Jinyoung lebih besar dari yang dibayangkan.

"Ya. Kau melakukannya. Berulang ulang. Sejak setengah jam, yang lalu. Dan tolong hentikan. Aku ingin tidur. Sekarang bisakah bapak pergi dari kasur saya?"

"haha arasso hehe mian."

Mark mulai berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya, Youngjae sendiri sudah bersiap untuk memulai petualangannya di alam mimpi. Sayang sekali belum sampai lima menit terdengar suara suara menjengkalkan seperti lenguhan nafas panjang, teriakan teriakan yang terdengar samar karena terhalang bantal walaupun bagi Youngjae itu sangat terdengar jelas, bunyi kedebuk seperti kasur yang dipukul pukul, suara rekit rekit dari ranjang tua yang menandakan kalau orang yang menidurinya tidak diam dan tentu saja semua itu bersumber dari seorang Mark Tuan. _Arrrgh apalagi sekarang!_

"Tapi Youngaje-ah." Kali ini Mark berbicara dan berhenti membuat suara suara aneh dengan ranjangnya.

"Apalagi hyuung?! Ah jaebal!" Kali ini Youngjae benar benar ingin marah.

"aku tidak bisa tidur, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Jinyoung." Kali ini mark yang merenggut.

"Kenapa harus pusing hyung, kalau kau masih sayang kau kembali saja padanya. Itu akan lebih baik." Youngjae menjawab, mata terpejam, haruskah Mark terus menerus berbicara tentang Jinyoung disaat matanya sudah kurang dari lima watt?

"OOOhhh Choi Youngjae. Aku pikir kau membenci Jinyoung, tapi kau malam mendukungku kembali padanya?!"

"aku tidak membencinya, itu urusan kalian. Dan akan lebih baik kalau kau kembali padanya daripada aku harus melihatmu dengan mode gila setiap hari. Ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan hyung? Kuharap tidak karena aku saaangat ingin tidur. "

"Oh, tidurlah. Hyung akan memikirkan kata katamu barusan. Mian. Hehe"

"oh dan berhenti membuat suara dengan ranjangmu. Berfikirlah dengan damai hyung kumohon."

"ok hehe."

Dan akhirnya Choi Youngjae bisa tertidur dengan damai malam itu.

…

Pagi hari sekitar pukul 7 sehabis ritual olahraga pagi bersama anggota yang lain Youngjae melihat Mark duduk ditepian kasur seperti semalam, matanya masih menerawang jauh entah kemana. Walaupun bibirnya kadang menmbuat simpul tersenyum sendiri. Youngjae menghela nafas panjang, dikiranya Mark hyungnya itu sudah kembali normal tapi sepertinya tidak, Mark tuyan masih menjadi orang gila.

"sedang apa hyung?" Youngjae bertanya sekedar basa basi sambil melepas sepatunya dan bersiap untuk bersih bersih, lagipula rasanya horror kalau harus terus membiarkan Mark seperti itu. Apakah orang jatuh cinta selalu seperti itu? Meskipun ia adalah seseorang dengan status mantan dan dengan sejarah selingkuh yang sulit dimaafkan? Heol.. Youngjae tidak pernah berfikir sampai kesana, bahkan sewaktu ia mengkonfirmasi kalau ia menyukai seseorang untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya Youngjae tidak pernah berubah mendadak gila seperti itu.

Youngjae menatap Mark lagi, sudah lima menit, kalau tidak salah tadi Youngjae bertanya tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Mark. Youngjae bahkan sudah selesai dengan sukses melepas sepatunya dan mengganti kaosnya. Tapi Mark masih tidak berkutik.

"ekhmmmm." Youngjae berdehm keras dengan harapan Mark Tuan bisa bangun dari apapun fantasinya sekarang. Tapi nihil.

"Mark hyung," tidak ada jawaban. "Mark Tuan." Masih tidak ada jawaban. "Tuan Yien." Masih diam. "Hyung barusan aku bertemu Jinyoung hyung dia me-.."

Youngjae memperhatikan Mark, Jelas sekali tadi Mark melihat lurus kedepan, dengan tatapan kosong tapi sekarang Mark Tuan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar menunggu Youngjae melanjutkan kata katanya, dengan senyum yang sangat mengembang sesaat setelah kata "Jinyoung" keluar dari mulut Youngje. _Heol.._

"Apa katanya?" Mark bertanya masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Huh?"

"Jinyoung bilang apa tentangku?" Mark bertanya lagi, kali ini dia berjalan semakin mendekat kea rah Youngjae todak sabar dengan jawaban Youngjae tentang Jinyoung.

"A.. ah tidak dia hanya menanyakanmu." Youngjae bohong yah tentu saja dia bohong. Dia tidak sama sekali bertemu Jinyoung tadi, lagipula untuk apa relawan dibidang pendidikan yang bertugas mengurus trauma anak anak harus bangun pagi pagi ketika dia bisa bangun lebih siang. Yah kecuali kalau ia punya jadwal sendiri tentunya. Tapi tadi Youngjae refleks membawa nama Jinyoung untuk membangunkan mark dari lamunannya tanpa tahu efek Park Jinyoung akan seperti ini.

"ah benarkah?" Youngjae pikir Mark akan kecewa jawabannya tapi nyatanya tidak Mark masih as cheerful as ever. "Youngjae-ah aku sudah memikirkan kata katamu yang semalam sepertinya aku akan benar benar member kesempatan untuk Jinyoung dan aku,, emmm itu.. kau tau?!"

"mm ya aku tahu, kalau kau yakin lakukanlah hyung, aku tidak akan menghalangimu aku akan mendukungmu." Youngjae menepuk nepuk punggung Mark, yah mungkin Mark dan Jinyoung memang harus kembali bersatu demi kenyamanan seluruh warga.

Jinyoung memang pernah menorehkan luka dalam dihati Mark, tapi Youngjae tahu Jinyoung juga masih menyimpan rasa cintanya untuk Mark dengan porsi yang tidak kalah besar dari sebelumnya, Youngjae sadar Jinyoung telah berubah jadi mungkin memang seharusnya dia membari kesempatan Jinyoung untuk kembali pada Mark, meskpun dia tidak punya hak apa apa disini tapi Youngjae lah yang selalu jadi orang pertama yang dicari Mark ketika dia tersakiti.

"Gomawo Youngjae-ah."

…

"Masih belum selesai?" Yugyeom melirik Jinyoung yang masih sibuk dengan kertas jawaban anak anak, membacanya satu persatu, kadang tertawa, kemudian melingkari kata kata yang salah di kertas itu dan terus menerus dilakukannya berulang ulang. Padahal kertas diperiksa tidak lebih dari 15 kertas tapi sudah dua jam berlalu pekerejaan Jinyoung yang satu itu tak kunjung selesai. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak yang jelas Yugyeom sudah mulai jengah.

"oh, sebentar lagi." Jawab Jinyoung, matanya masih tidak mau berpindah dari kertas yang digenggamnya. "kau bosan? Kan sudah hyung bilang kau pergi saja duluan, hyung masih lama kau sendiri yang memaksa ingin tinggal."

"kau sengaja ya hyung? Bilang saja kalau tak ingin makan siang denganku." Jawab Yugyeom mencoba beraegyo didepan Jinyoung meskipun yah semua orang tahu, tidak akan mempan. Jinyoung itu raja aegyo dan dia sudah mempunyai antibody sendiri untuk serangan aegyo.

"Tidak juga, aku cuma masih senang disini." Jawab Jinyoung santai, yang dibalas dengan putaran bola mata oleh Yugyeom.

5 menit, 10 menit berlalu. Kondisi masih sama, tidak berubah sama sekali. Jinyoung masih sibuk dengan kertas dan Yugyeom yang sudah berganti posisi sebanyak 20 kali ditempat duduknya.

"Oh iya hyung, kemarin aku mendengar dari ketua kalau tugas kali ini sudah selesai, dan kita boleh pulang lusa kalau mau."

"oh, aku tahu."

"kau tahu? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" Yugyeom menatap Jinyoung tajam mencoba menjudge Jinyoung dngan tatapannya.

"Kau kan sudah tahu, untuk apa aku memberitahumu?" timpal Jinyoung seakan tidak perduli.

"kau kan baru tahu kalau aku tahu barusan?! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak tahu?" yugyeom mencoba berakting ngambek.

"oh, hyung lupa. Mian." Jawab Jinyoung datar. Yugyeom bersumpah kalau ada pertanyaan kapankah Jinyoung berlaku palking menyebalkan seumur hidupnya, yugyeom akan menjawab "sekarang". Yugyeom rela dimarahi Jinyoung setidap detiknya daripada berbicara dengan Jinyoung semacam ini.

"aku berencana untuk pulang hyung. Mau pulang denganku?" tawar Yugyeom.

"tidak. Hyung akan tinggal. Kau pulanglah."

"kenapa? Hyung betah sekali sepertinya disini. Apakah ada sesuatu?"

Jinyoung mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya, kalau saja ini bukan Yuggyeom yang bertanya tentunya dia akan menjawab _iya ada Mark Tuan disini, bagaimana mungkin aku memutuskan untuk pulang?!_ Tapi sayang yang Yugyeom tahu Jinyoung itu berpacaran dengan Im Jaebum bukan Mark Tuan dan Jinyoung tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Lagipula sepertinya itu tidak penting.

"Hyung hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi dengan anak anak."

"Kentara sekali kau sedang berbohong." Ucap Yugyeom sedikit berbisik.

"mwo?" Jinyoung melirik yugyeom.

"tidak aku sedang berbicara dengan tikus."

"bohong." Timpal Jinyoung sambil kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kertas kertas didepannya.

"hyung yang bohong."

"bohong apanya? Hyung tidak mengerti."

"ada sesuatu disini kan? Bukan anak anak tapi tentara itu, yang sering datang dengan youngjae hyung, yang kemarin menghabiskan waktunya degnan mu seharian. Iya kan?! Siapa namanya? Ma.. Mark. Iya kan?"

Jinyoung diam, well sepertinya Yugyeom sedikit cerdas dari yang dipikirkannya.

"Lalu?" jawab Jinyoung. Suaranya terdengar datar padahal hatinya berdebar.

"ani, hanya saja hyung, kau harus hati hati. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hyung sngat mencintai Jaebum hyung makanya hyung ingin menjadikan aku adikmu tapi aku menolak karena aku ingin lebih lalu hyung mulai menjauhiku karena tidak mau terjadi apa apa dengan hubunganmu dan Jaebum hyung. Lalu disini kau malah sibuk merayu tentara daripada menghubungi pacarmu sendiri. Aku jujur saja belum pernah melihatmu menghubungi Jaebum hyung sekalipun selama aku disini. Apa Jaebum hyung tidak khawatir. Hyung kau seharusnya memikirkan juga perasaan pacarmu hyung jangan malah mendekati tentara." Kata Yugyeom panjnang lebar sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu, dia lapar.

"Hyung menghubungi Jaebum hyung kok."

"kapan? Pasti jarang." Yugyeom masih berjalan menuju pintu. "aku lapar hyung aku du.. Oh… Youngjae hyung! Sedang apa disini?"

Jinyoung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu, dilihatnya Youngjae yang membeku dibalik pintu degan wajah yang merah dan mata berkaca kaca.

"Young..youngjae-ah.. se.. sedang a..apa disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?" Jinyoung mulai merasa ada suatu yang tidak beres disini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dia bahkan kesulitan menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"a..ak..aku.." Youngjae menundukan kepalanya mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebentar. Jinyoung gbisa melihat tangan Youngjae mengepal dan bergetar. "aku datang bersama Mark hyung."

"a..apa? apa dia mendengar semuanya?" Youngjae mengangguk. "kemana dia sekarang?" Yooungjae diam. "Jawab aku youngjae kumohon." Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Jinyoung sudah kehilangan kesabaran, ia sudah melangkah siap untuk berlari tapi tangan Youngjae mencengkramnya. Mencegah untuk pergi. "lepaskan aku Youngjae!" dan sedetik kemudian, tamparan hangat dilayangkan Youngjae dipipi Jinyoung.

Baik Jinyoung maupun Yugyeom yang sejak tadi berdiri disana dengan bingung cukup kaget, tapi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Jinyoung kembali ke realita dia menghempaskan tangan Youngjae kasar dan berlari mencari Mark.

…

Mark berjalan dan terus berjalan menembus orang orang yang ada didepannya. Entah kemana tujuannya Mark tidak tahu yang jelas dia ingin meluapkan emosinya sekarang. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jinyoung menyakitinya.

Masih terdengar jelas kata kata Jinyoung tadi di kepalanya. Mark terus berjalan, sampai dia tiba ditepi hutan dekat pos penjagaan.

Dia menangis disana, sungguh hatinya sangat sakit. Ketika dikiranya Jinyoung sudah berubah ternyata Jinyoung berpacaran dengan Jaebum orang no. 3 yang dia percayai. Sungguh hati Mark hancur dan tidak ada orang yang akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

Belum lagi rekaman percakapn Yugyeom dan Jinyoung yang terekam dikepalanya terus menerus berputar . Jika ada orang yang melihat Mark saat ini pasti mereka akan menganggap Mark salah satu korban di lokasi evakuasi itu.

Dengan wajah ,erah yang penuh oleh air mata. Rambutnya yang acak acakan. Dan ditambah dengan fakta kalau Mark duduk ditanah tanpa rumput membuat bajunya sangat kotor. _Jinyoung-ah.._

Mark berfikir kenapa dunia sangat kejam kepadanya. Bukan. Mark berpikir kenapa Jinyoung sangat kejak kepadanya? Kenapa Jinyoung harus memeluknya kalau nyatanya Jinyoung berpacaran dengan Jaebum?!

Kenapa Jinyoung kepadanya kenapa harus Jaebum yang menjadi pacar Jinyoung?

Mark terdiam ditempatnya, dalam osisi yang sama selama sepuluh menit. Sampai dia mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat. Mark melirik kearah orang tersebut dan menemukan Jinyoung berdiri disana menatap Mark dengan wajah yang sama sama dipenuhi air mata.

"Mark hyung…"

"cukup." Mark menghapus air matanya. Jinyoung tidak pantas melihat ini.

"Kau salah paham hyung.. ini.. ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan hyung."

"aku tidak mendengar apa apa lagi. Aku sudah cukup dibodohi selama ini." Mark bangkit berdiri dia bermaksud pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung saat ini. Sungguh dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh Jinyoung saat ini. "dan oh, sepertinya kesempatan yang ku berikan kepadamu aku tarik kembali."

"Tidak hyung kumohon beri aku kesempatan." Jnyoung berlari dan memeluk Mark dari belakang. Dia menangis dibahu Mark. "Beri aku.. kesemptan hyung.. hiks.."

Mark tertawa hambar. "haha, Park Jinyoung kau benar benar.. haha waw,, amazing.. aku tidak tahu kesempatan apalagi yang harus aku berikan jujur saja. Setiap kali aku mnenberikanmu kesempatan hanya berakhir dengan aku yang berubah menjadi seorang yang bodoh saangat bodoh."

"kau salah paham hyung.. kumohon biarkan aku jelaskan dulu." Jinyoung masih memeluk Mark dari belakang.

"APA LAGI PARK JINYOUNG! kumohon hentikan. Kau sudah cukup menyakiti hatiku. Kau benar benar.. oh my god.. kau.. ah aku benar benar speechless akan kelakuanmu. Di Seoul kau selingkuh dengan sahabatku, kau bahkan tidur dengannya. Lalu hubunganmu kandas dengan sahabatku lalu keu datang ke Gwangju bertemu denganku meminta aku kembali padahal kau berpacaran dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Apa kau benar benar desperate sampai kau memacari siapa saja yang ada didepanmu?"

Mendengar kata kata Mark, Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya. Kata kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Mark jujur saja menusuk nya. Apakah selama ini hal itu yang dipikirkan Mark akan dirinya _desperate?_ Apa Jinyoung benar benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang sangat desperate akan cinta? Apa Jinyoung semurahan itu?

"Pulanglah lusa. Jangan membuang buang waktumu untuk mendekatiku. Kasihan pacarmu."

Mark menatap Jinyoung sebentar lalu berbalik dan berjalan lurus meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih berdiri ditempat. Mark masih berjalan memncoba mengatur perasaannya sendiri sampai radionya yang biasa dipakai untuk berkomunikasi dengan anggota prajurit lagi memanggilnya.

"Hyung.. kau dimana? Memanggil pemimpin 001. Over."

"Aku menuju barak. Ada apa?"

"musuh terdeteksi sedang menyusup melalui jalur hutan dekat perbatasan. Kami sedang bersiap menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Over." Deg. Jantung Mark yang tadi sudah berhasil ia rilekskan berdetak kencang kembali.

"kau bilang dimana?"

"hutan dekat perbatasan hyung. Kau dimana?" Mark tidak ingin percaya ini. Tapi _shit Jinyoung._

"Aku sedang berada di area itu. Aku akan memeriksanya. Panggil youngjae, untuk sementara terus bersiaga dan kontrol keadaan."

"Siap."

Mark cepat cepat lari ketempat tadi dia meninggalkan Jinyoung. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena mark sekarang sudah sampai ditempat tadi tadi, dengan nafas terengah engah dan tidak ada Jinyoung disana. Mark ingin mempercayai kalau Jinyoung pasti baik baik saja dan JInyoung sudah kembali ke tempat anak anak.

Tapi Mark mendapati handphone Jinyoung ditempat dimana tadi berdiri, dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar jelas teriakan yang langsung Mark kenali siapa pemiliknya.

"MAAARKK! TOLONG AKU!" suaranya tidak cukup keras dan bergetar tapi cukup bagi Mark untuk mendengarnya. Mark bisa bayangkan kalau saat ini Jinyoung sedang menangis dan ketakutan. Mark berlari mengejar asal suara itu tapi terlambat didepan matanya mark melihat Jinyoung dimasukan dengan paksa kedalam mobil, dan mobil itupun melaju kencang ditengah jalan sempit penuh bebatuan.

"shit. Jinyoung."

 **Hi! Maaf lama ga update,**

 **Enjoy.. ^^**

 **Makasih banyak reviewnya dan suntikan semangatnya.. *hug 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**unedited**

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?" Mark yang baru sampai ke barak dikejutkan oleh fakta baru yang diterima anak buahnya.

"kami tidak tahu hyung. Tidak ada jawaban darinya sejak tadi." Seorang prajurit yang sedari tadi menghubungi Mark menjawab panik.

Saat itu Mark memang baru sampai ke barak, dia tidak banyak bicara, hatinya sangat kacau saat ini yang dia inginkan hanya lari mengejar jinyoungnya, tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan anak buahnya kebingungan tanpa komanda dari pemimpin. Tapi apa hendak dikata, seorang anak buahnya melapor kalau dia kehilangan kontak dengan Youngjae. Padahal tadi Mark seharian bersama Youngjae, tapi tiba tiba … _ya tuhan apalagi ini._

Belum sempat Mark mengatur nafasnya, seorang relawan datang ke barak tentara dengan nafas terengah engagh, semua mata terttuju pada orang itu begitu juga dengan Mark.

"komandan maaf mengganggu, saya Yoon Dowoon dari unit relawan bidang pendidikan, saya ingin melapor."

Mark menatap relawan itu, dia pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya, dia berasal dari unit yang sama dengan Jinyoung, dan dari suaranya dia sangat tahu kalo orang ini sedang dalam keadaan panic yang sama juga khawatir.

"ada apa?" Mark menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"kami kehilangan dua orang anggota." _Dua orang?_ Pikir Mark. _Bukannya hanya satu orang, Jinyoung. Siapa yang satunya? "_ Kami tidak tahu mereka kemana tapi mendengar berita ada penyerangan mendadak kami jadi khawatir, sejak tadi mereka sulit dihubingi."

"siapa saja yang menghilang?" Mark bertanya kembali kali ini dia tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya, dia panik mendengar ada satu orang lagi yang menghilang selain Jinyoung dan Youngje.

"mungkin komandan mengenal dua orang ini, dia Park Jinyoung dan Kim Yugyeom."

"Kim Yugyeom? Anak besar itu?" _Tapi bagaimana bisa?_

"Ne."

"Terimakasih untuk informasinya Dowoon ssi, kami akan menacari posisi mereka segera. Untuksekarang anda bisa kembali ke posko anda dan tetap waspada. Laporkan bila anda menemui gerak gerik mencurigakan. Tolong jangan panic dan tetap tenang. Kami pasti akan menemukan rekan anda dan menyelesaikan kasus ini."

"Te..terimakasih komandan kalau begitu saya permisi." Mark hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan tersenyum.

Sepeninggal relawan tadi otak Mark seperti dipenuhi benang kusut. Tak henti hentinya dia berpikir, tentang taktik apa yang harus dilakkan, dan kemana kira kira target dibawa, dan yang paling tidak mengerti, kemana Youngjae dan Yugyeom kalau yang jelas jelas dilihatnya hanya Jinyoung yang dimasukkan kedalam mobil.

Mark mengambil pen dan kertas kemudian membuat sketsa disana. Mark tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam dan hanya berpikir seharian, dia harus bertindak apalgai ini menyangkut Jinyoung dan dua orang yang dikenalnya.

"Semua anggota berkumpul!" dan dengan satu kalimat itu seluruh anggota prajurit yang bertugas berkumpul didepan Mark kecuali yang sedang berjaga. Mereka akan menerima informasi lewat radio masing masing.

Mark melihat sluruh barisan memeriksa siapa tahu ada yang salah.

"Seperti yang diketuhi sekarang situasi sedang kacau, tanpa diduga sebelumnya. Aku tahu ini berat untuk kalian tapi saat ini tenaga dan bakti kita dibutuhkan. Sebelum aku memberikan tugas, aku akan bertanya APA KALIAN SIAP?!" Mark mengeraskan suaranya, tradisi ini selalu dia lakukan untuk memunculkan semangat anggotanya dan memunculkan motivasi dibenak mereka, agar apapun yang terjadi tidak ada penyesalan yang treucap dari anak buahnya.

"SIAP!" dengan lantang seluruh anggota menjawab.

"KALIAN SIAP MENANGGUNG SEGALA RESIKONYA? APAPUN YANG TERJADI KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA DEMI NEGARA INI. KALIAN SIAP?!"

"SIAP!" lagi. Jawaban lantang itu terdengar.

"JIKA ADA YANG TIDAK SIAP. SIAPAPUN KALIAN BOLEH KELUAR DARI BARISAN SEKARANG JUGA." Hening. Semua anggota masih dalam posisi yang sama. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak. "AKU HITUNG SMAPAI 5. 5…4…3…2…1!" Masih tetap sama. Tidak ada yang bergerak, menandakan semua anggotanya serius dengan tugas dan tanggung jawab mereka masing masing. Dan hal inilah yang amat sangat Mark sukuri.

"baik, dengarkan aku. Park Jinyoung, relawan yang tadi dilaporklan menghilang, dia telah diculik oleh para penyusup yang kalian laprkan. Aku tidak tahu motif mereka apa, tapi kemungkinanbesar mereka ingin mengancam kita dan menjadikan dia sandera. Tujuan kita yaitu membebaskan sandera dengan selamat, menjaga tempat ini agar tidak dimasuki musuh dan menangkap semua tersangka. Komandan dari pusat sudah menginstri=uksikan aku untuk mengambil komando dari semua kelompok disini, jadi aku tidak hanya memimpin kelompok 1, tapi begitu juga kelompok 2-5. Sebelum saya mulai tugas saya, saya minta kerjasamanya dan semoga kalian tidak keberatan." Mark menatap masing masing peminpin kelompok. Setiap peminpin kelompok hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Mark. Mereka jelas tahu Mark itu orang yang dapat dipercaya.

"langsung saja, Untuk kelompok 2, atur kelompok menjadi 2 sebagian berjaga disisi barat hutan perbatasan dan sebagian amankan tempat ini periksa setiap tenda dan posko kalau perlu temple setiap tenda dan posko dengan satu anggota. Periksa jika ada warga yang kembali mengalami trauma atau keadaan yang darurat. Jangan sampai lengah laporkan padaku jika ada yang mencurigakan untuk tugas ini komando aku kembalikan pada pemimpin kelompok 2 Kang Younghyun. Khusus untuk Park Jaehyung, karena kau yang palimg baik dalam hal tekhnologi dan komunikasi, kau ku beri tugas untuk melacak keberadaan musuh begitu juga dengan Youngjae dan Yugyeom, kalu akan dibantu oleh Kim wonpil dari kelompok 3. Mengerti!?"

"Siap!" Baik kelompok 2, Park Jaehyung dan Kim wonpil mereka berteriak dengan Lantang.

"Selanjutnya, kelompok 3 gantikan tugas kelompok 4 yang semalam menadapat tugas malam, kalian perketat penjagaan kalian di tiap pos nya. Kelompok 4 kuberi waktu kalian istirahat selama 2jam setelah itu kalian bantu kelompok lain dan perketat penjagaan Komando aku kembalikan kepada pemimpin kelompok masing 5 bagi kelompok kalian menjadi 3. Sebagian bertugas di perbatasan menuju kota, gunakan penyamaran, sebagian bertugas dekat sungai, gunakan penyamaran juga. Dan sebagian lagi ikut aku, Kelompok 1 dan aku akan membebaskan sandera, tetap waspada dan ikuti kata kataku. Ada yang ditanyakan?!"

"SIAP TIDAK."

"KERJAKAN!"

"LAKSANAKAN!"

Dan dengan begitu setiap kelompok ataupun individu bersiap untuk tugas mereka masing masing.

…

"Ya! Kubilang kembali, kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

"Siapa dirimu menyuruhku seenaknya. Aku disini untuk Jinyoung hyung bukan kau."

"Ini berbahaya kau bisa celaka, dan orang orang akan menyalahkanku kalau ada apa apa."

"Tidak akan. Aku bisa menjaga diri aku pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo asal kau tahu."

Dan begitulah sepanjang jalan dapat terdengar obrolan saling mengomel satu smaa lain dri Youngjae dan Yugyeom.

Tadi sehabis Jinyoung pergi dan mengejar Mark, Youngjae dan Yugyeom ditinggal berdua. Youngjae yang sudah menampar Jinyoung mau tidak mau harus dipojokan oleh seorang Kim Yugyeom yang menuntut penjelasan. Youngjae yang merasa terganggu terus berjalan entah kemna berniat menghindari ocehan Yugyeom yang ternyata mengikutinya berakhir dengan berada di tepi hutan dan memergokki beberapa penyusup. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Youngjae dan Yugyeom melihat secara langsung insiden penculikan Jinyoung dan berniat melakukan penyelamatan diam diam berdua.

Youngjae dan yugyeom berjalan mengendap endap disela ririmbunan pohon, berusaha agar dirinya tidak terlihat menjaga adanya musuh yang masih disana. Youngjae memimpin didepan dengan diikuti Yugyeom dibelakang mereka mengarah kea rah mobil tentara yang memang sengaja disembunyik dan ditutpi semak untuk berjaga jaga.

"wah.." Yuggyeom yang baru pertama kali melihat mobil tentara tentu saja terkesan. Mobil itu tidak begitu special sbenarnya hanya sajka isinya banyak dipenuhi perlengkapan perang. "daebak."

"tidak usah norak." Youngjae menjawab dingin.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendudukan diriku dimobil semacam ini hyung tentu saja aku takjub. Ngomong ngomong kenapa kau bisa punya kunci mobil ini?"

"rahasia."

"mark hyung pasti akan membunuhmu kalau tau."

"dia akan berterimkasih."

"wae?"

"molla, karena aku menyelamatkan Jinyoungnya mungkin?!"

Dan perjalanan merekapun dimulai, tidak banyak yang terjadi sepanjang jalan hanya keheningan dan Youngjae yang bersumpah serapah pada jalanan yang tidak berdosa.

"by the way hyung, kau tahu mau dibawa kemana jinyoung hyung? Bukankah kita sudah kehilangan jejak mereka." Yugyeom membuka pembicaraan, ia melirik youngjae sebentar, dan dengan beberapa detik saja dia bisa tahu kalau daritadi youngjae sudah kebingungan untuk menentukan arah dan malah melampiaskannya pada jalanan. Yugyeom mengerti youngjae mungkin panic dan tidak berpikir dengan matang. Tapi tetap saja youngjae itu tentara bagaimana bisa seorang tentara bertindak seceroboh itu. Namun kembali lagi tentara juga manusia pikir yugyeom. "sepertinya kau tidak tahu hyung."

"diam."

Yugyeom mulai mengeluarkan hpnya membuka sebuah aplikasi dan menunjukkannya pada youngjae.

"apa ini?"

"katakanlah aku stalker, aku menyimpan alat semacan GPS di sepatu Jinyoung hyung sekedar untuk jaga jaga hehehe." Yugyeom tersenyum licik sambil menatap youngjae. Yang ditatap balik menatap yugyeom dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"wah kau benar benar, kau bukan stalker, kau sasaeng fan ya sasaeng fan." Youngjae benar benar speechless tapi ia juga cukup berterimakasih pada alat yugyeom.

"Yugyeom-ah, ambil cat semprot dibelakang dan semprotkan pada pohon itu, buat tanda panah ke kanan dan tulis hurup YJ dibawahnya." Youngjae yang saat itu sudah memberhentikan mobilnya langsung member perintah pada Yugyeom.

"untuk apa?"

"Memberi jejak untuk Mark hyung."

Dengan begitu Yugyeom pun melakukan perintah Youngjae. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena Yugyeom memang orang yang cukup sigap dan dapat diandalkan sebenarnya.

"ngomong ngomong hyung, apa kau sudah memberi kabar pada Mark hyung" Yugyeom yang saat itu sedang sibuk memasang sabuk pengamannya memang tidak bergitu mengharapkan jawaban dari Yiungjae, dia tahu youngjae pasti sudah mengabari atasannya atar tindakannya ini tapi reaksi yang di dapatnya sungguh diluar dugaan.

Yugyeom mendapati wajah youngjae yang tiba tiba memucat dan buru buru mengecek celananya dan sekitarnya mencari sesuatu.

"wae hyung?!" Yugyeom yang tidak tahu apa apa ikut panic.

"aku.. aku lupa mengabari Mark hyung. Hp hp hp, ah tidak hp ku mati. Radio radio dimana aku menyimpannya. Ah shit." Youngjae kalang kabut.

"ini hyung?!" dan dengan polosnya yugyeom mengangkat benda hitam yang selalu ditenteng para tentara di depan youngje.

"kenapa ada padamu?!"

"berterimakasih lah padaku alu menemukannya ketika mengikutimu tadi mungkin kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya."

"arasso, gomawo. Tapi tetap saja kau seharusnnya memberitahuku sejak tadi."

"aku lupa. Mian." Jawab yugyeom kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain.

"cek cek cek disini youngjae. Hallo hallo." Youngjae yang sudah mendapatkan radionya kembali tidak menunggu waktu lama dan langsung memulai laporannya.

"oh! Youngjae-ah! Kau dimana? Mark hyung benar benar panic tadi. Wajahnya sungguh menyeramkan." Seru seseorang di sebrang line.

"Oh. Nuguya?"

"wonpil."

"oh wonpil hyung. Mian tadi radioku terjatuh. Aku sedang dalam penegjaran mobil yang menculik Jinyoung hyung. Bisa tolong kau sambungkan aku dengan Mark hyung? Ada yang harus aku laporkan sekarang juga. Ini penting."

"tunggu sebentar." Youngjae sempat mendengar suara orang berbincang di sebrang. Mungkin Wonpil. Dan benar saja, tidak berapa lama kemudian suara wonpil terdengar lagi. "Youngjae-ah pindahkan saluranmu ke saluran 11.

"ne, gomowo hyung." Youngjae menuruti perkataan wonpil dan memindahkan salurannya. "cek cek.. Mark hyung?!" sempat hening sebentar , youngjae sudah akan mengeluarkan suara lagi tapi ada jawaban di sebrang saluran.

"youngjae?"

"ne hyung ini aku."

"kau kemana saja? Sekarang kau dimana? Cepat kembali ke barak." Ada nada kelegaan di suara Mark meskipun tetap saja ia masih dalam mode panic.

"aku sedang mengejar mobil yang mengejar Jinyoung hyung, hyung. Tadi aku tidak sengaja memergokki beberapa penyusup yang menculik Jinyoung hyung. Aku membawa mobil cadangan yang ada di hutan. Mereka sempat menyebutkan namamu hyung tadi, sepertinya kau target utama mereka, dan kemungkinan besar mereka sempat melihat scene drama tepi hutuan yang kau lakukan dengan jinyoung hyung tadi makany mereka menculik jinyoung hyung. Kau harus berhati hati hyung, mereka benar benar memantaumu dari kejauhan. Makanya aku mengambil langkah ini. Hyung kau bisa alihkan perhatian mereka dan kami akan mencoba masuk menerobos-"

"kami?" obrolan panjang youngjae terpotong oleh suara Mark.

"oh maaf hyung aku tahu kau tidak akan suka ini, tapi aku bersama yugyeom sekarang."

"APA?!"

"sumpah hyung aku sudah menyuruhnya kembali tapi dia tetap bersikukuh ingin ikut. Lagipula kita harus berterimaskih pada yugyeom, hyung karenanya kita bisa melacak jinyoung hyung dan aku bisa menghubungimu. Ah pokoknya ceritanya panjang hyung, sekarang hyung ikuti kata kataku."

"kau bahkan anak buahku kenapa aku yang harus menurutimu?"

"karena hyug pasti dalam keadaan panic sekarang."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Mark. "baiklah aku tidak percaya ini tapi aku aka mengikuti rencanamu. Ingat kau tetap hutang penjelasan."

"ne hyung. Begini karena target utama mereka adalah hyung, hyung bisa alhkan perhatian mereka dan bertindak seolah olah hyunglah yang akan membebaskan sandera, disisi lain aku akan menyelinap bersama yugyeom dan membebaskan sandera. Aku sudah membuat sepanjang jalan kau bisa menemukan panah merah dengan tanda YJ dibawahnya. Ikuti tanda itu dank au akan tahu kemana Jinyoung hyung dibawa."

"Oke."

"untuk sementara itu dulu hyung, selanjutnya akan kuhubungi lagi."

…

Diruangan sempit yang dingin Jinyoung terus menangis. Dia dibawa entah kemana oleh orang orang yang dianggapnya penjahat, sepanjang perjalanan matanya ditutup dan baru dibuka setelah sampai diruangan ini. Tangannya diikat di sebuah kursi kayu. Jinyoung sangat ketakutan, para penjahat itu bahkan tidak menyediakannya penerangan yang cukup, dan Jinyoung benci gelap.

Pikiran Jinyoung melayang kemana mana mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Jinyoung yakin mark pasti akan datang menyelematkannya, meskipun ia cukup pesimis karena jelas jelas Mark sedang marah padanya. _Mark tolong aku, aku takut._ Jinyoung merasa air matanya akan jatuh kapan saja. Masih mencoba untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya ia menggambar wajah Mark di pikirannya.

Pikiran Jinyoung melayang jauh kemana dia pertama kali bertemu dnegan Mark saat SMA dulu. Saat itu sedang dalam masa orientasi siswa baru. Mark adalah sunbae Jinyoung. Dari awal Jinyoung memang sudah memasang matanya pada Mark, dimata Jinyoung Mark adalah sunbae yang paling out standing diantara semua sunbae keren disekolahnya. Mark yang saat itu merupakan anggota osis dan juga ketua dari scout boy disekolahnya terlihat gagah dimata Jinyoung.

Tapi posisi Jinyoung saat itu hanyalah seorang hoobae dan anak baru disekolahnya. Dia tidak bisa bertindak macam macam dan hanya menuruti perkataan sunbaenya saat dalam masa orientasi. Untuk masalah Mark pun Jinyoung hanya melakukan hal yang juga dilakukan anak anak lain yang sama sama have a crush pada sunbaenya dengan cara memandang dari kejauhan dan jangan sampai ketahuan.

Interaksi pertama yang mereka lakukan terjadi masih pada minggu yang sama, hari itu hari Jumat, dan Jinyoung juga anak baru yang lain ditugaskan untuk membersihkan taman sekolah serentak dan diharuskan kembali ke barisan masing masing dalam waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dikatakan interaksi juga tapi saat itu terjadi hal yang sangat mengesankan untuk Jinyoung.

Saat itu Jinyoung memang sudah menyelsaikan tugasnya, ia sudah membersihkan taman dengan teman temannya dan ketika ia kembali dari membuang sampah terakhirnya, dia melihat seorang anak baru yang terjatuh karena bebah sampah yang dibawanya terlalu berat dan membuatnya tidak bisa bangun. Dari dulu memang jiwa kemanusiaan Jinyoung sudah bangkit dan tidak tega melihat hal semacam itu terjadi didepannya, maka dari itu tanpa berpikir panjang jinyoung mengambil langkah dan membantu anak baru tadi.

Akhirnya baik Jinyoung dan anak tadi harus mendapat hukuman untuk dijemur seharian di lapangan upacara. Tapi berkat seorang pahlawan kesiangan yang mengaku melihat semua kejadian tadi lalu menjelaskannya kepada senior yang bertugas jnyoung mendapat keringanan, jinyoung hanya perlu memijat dan melayani permintaan si pahlawan kesiangan yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Mark Tuan. Sejak saat itulah hubungan Jinyoung dan mark mulai dekat. Tidak bisa dibilang dekat juga tapi Mark selalu menempelkan perhatiannya pada Jinyoung yang sontak saja membuat Jinyoung GR dan anak lain iri.

Proses jadian merekapun bisa dikatakan romantic. Saat itu adalah masa pengakraban sunbae dan hoobae. Malam itu adalah malam yang tidak akan pernah Jnyoung lupakan.

Ditengah tengah acara api unggun yang juga adu bakat tiba tiba Mark muncul dengan topeng bersama teman temannya menampilkan beberapa aksi acrobat dengan tongkat kayu yang jinyoung pikir hanyalah tongkat biasa yang terdapat kain diatanya. Tapi ternyata tongkat kayu itu adalah sebuah bendera umbul umbul yang pada saat akhir atraksi diangkat tinggi tinggi lalu dibeberkan dan terdapatlah tulisan "park Jinyoung be my boyfriend!" menyala didalamnya.

Riuh sorak sorai anak anak dan senyuman para guru menghiasi malam itu, Jinyoung sendiri hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya malu yang ujung ujungnya tetap diseret paksa ke depan api unggun dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Mark. Markpun berlutut di depan Jnyoung dan kata kata yang Mark lontarkan saat itu adalah kata kata terindah yang pernah Jinyoung dengar seumur hidupnya.

"Jinyoung-ah, hyung tahu kita memang belum saling mengenal begitu lama, tapi hyung tidak pernah seyakin ini dengan perasaan hyng. Jinyoung-ah kau bisa memegang kata kata hyung, hyung tidak akan menghianatimu sampai kapanpun. Jika kau menerima hyung, hyung berjanji hyung akan melindungmu sampai kapanpun dan dalam kondisi apapun selama hyung mampu. Hyung berjanji akan mendahulukan kepentinganmu dan kepentingan kita diatas kepentingan hyung. Jinyoung-ah mungkin kau tidak akan percaya tapi hyung benar beanr serius saat ini."

Jinyoung ingat saat itu ia meneteskan air mata melihat keteguhan dimata mark dan senyuman di wajah guru gurunya, dan sekarang jinyoung ingin menangis lagi bukan karena takut tapi karena teringat kalau sejauh ini Mark memang benar benar menepati semua janji itu. Mark tidak pernah menghianatinya meskipun jinyoung menghiati Mark lebih dulu tap buktinya Mark sama sekali tidak mencari pengganti Jinyoung dalam enam bulan ini. Mark selalu melindungi jinyoung, dan sekarangpun jinyoung yakin Mark akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Dan Mark selalu mendahulukan kepentingan jinyoung. Bahkan mark hampir melepaskan impianya untuk menjadi tentara karena dulu jinyoung tidak mau melepaskan Mark untuk belajar dluar kota menempuh study militernya.

Jinyoung kembali dari bayangan masalalunya, sekarang hari mulai malam dan tempat itu semakin dingin dan gelap. Sekarang ruangan kecil itu diterangi cahaya dari bohlam kecil yang bahkan nyalanya saja sudah redup. Mata jinyoung terasa perih dan panas, bagaimna tidak, jinyoung mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi seharian ini jinyoung habiskan untuk menangis di ruangan itu. Jinyoung kembali mencoba menghibur dirinya sampai ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jinyoung hyung." Suara itu terdengar lagi, memang sedikit lemah karena mungkin siapapun orang itu tidak sedang berbicara apalagi berteriak melainkan berbisik pada udara kosong.

"Jinyoung hyung kau disini?" terdengar lagi, suaranya berbeda dari yang tadi dan tidak asing bagi jinyoung.

"aku disini." Jinyoung menjawab sambil berbisik.

Tidak lama kemudian terengar langkah kaki yang lembut seperti hati hati untuk melangkah. Dan dalam beberapa detik jinyoung bisa melihat sosok youngjae dan yugyeom di depannya. Bukan mark tapi Jinyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya.

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **Selalu makasih buat reviewnya ^^**

 **Author usahain buat update setiap minggunya tapi author gabisa janji karena bulan ini author punya deadline ujian dan paper dikampus, kalopun gabisa seminggu sekali minimal dalam dua minggu author bakal usahain buat update karena ff ini bakal end dala satu atau dua chapter lagi. Mohon pengertiannya ya readers, tolong jangan tinggalin ff ini :')**

 **.**

 **Oh iya, untuk jackbamnya nanti author bikin side story lagi kok, tenang aja author ga lupa sama jackbam hehe**

 **Chapter depan bakal terungkap siapa yang youngjae suka, dan ada drama baru nantinya.**

 **Untuk Markjin momentnya gabisa author bikin banyak disini karena Jinyoung dan mark ada ditempat terpisah makanya author selipin kilasan dari masalalu mereka. ^^**

 **Maaf kalo mengecewakan kalian yah.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning! masih masih engga di edit hehehe**

Yugyeom hampir berlari menghamiri Jinyoung kalau dia tidak ingat sedang berada dalam wilayah musuh, sedangkan youngjae berjalan dibelakang yugyeom sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

Jinyoung sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, ia hampir menangis mengingat dia bisa keluar dari tempat itu. Jinyoung memperhatikan wajah yugyeom dan youngjae yang saat itu sibuk melepaskan ikatan pada kaki dan tangan Jinyoung, padahal tadi siang mereka bertengkar, youngjae bahkan sempat menamparnya tapi sekarang youngjae malah ada disini menyelamatkannya.

Pikiran jinyoung pun melayang ke tempat Mark. Kenapa bukan Mark yang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa bukan Mark yang datang? Kenapa Mark tidak ada? Dan hanya satu jawaban yang dapat Jinyoung simpulkan _mungkin Mark hyung benar benar marah dan tidak ingin terlibat apapun denganku_. Seketika raut senang Jinyoung hilang ia bahkan berfikir untuk diam saja di tempat itu meskipun youngjae dan yugyeom menyelamatkannya. Karena untuk apa dia kembali kalau Mark tidak ingin kembali padanya.

Jinyoung kembali ke realita ketika ia melihat bayangan orang dibelakang youngjae dengan kayu ditangan.

"Youngjae awas!" terlambat, orang itu berhasil memukul youngjae. Hanya saja youngjae cukup beruntung, karena teriakan Jinyoung tadi, ia refleks berdiri dan pukulan yang diarahkan ke kepala hanya mengenai punggung youngjae, meskipun youngjae juga meringis karena bagaimanapun dipukul kayu pastilah sakit rasanya.

Melihat youngjae yang sama sekali tidak tumbang orang itu sempat akan memukulkan kembali kayunya tapi tibatiba tendangan keras mendarat di kepala orang itu, dan siapa sangka ternyata yang menendang adalah Kim Yugyeom. Well baik jinyoung dan youngjae hanya bisa diam dengan mulut ternganga, karena yugyeom benar benar keren tadi.

Setelah musuh itu tumbang yugyeom buru buru menghampiri youngjae. "Kau kena pukul cukup keras hyung. Pasti sakit. Sini kulihat." Yugyeom kemudian berjongkok dan menarik tangan youngjae untuk berjongkok bersamanya.

Yugyeom sudah akan membuka baju youngjae tapi ditolak oleh youngjae "gwaenchana." Youngjae menatap yugyeom tersenyum. "Gomawo gyeom-ah tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk ini, aku akan mengobatinya nanti. Ngomong ngomong kau keren." Kemudian kembali membuka tali pada kaki Jinyoung yang sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

"eii tentu saja sudah kubilang aku memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo." Jawab yugyeom bangga.

"aku juga sempat memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo." Balas youngjae.

"benarkah?"

Youngjae melepas simpul terakhir pada tali dan melonggarkannya sehingga jinyoung bisa terlepas, ia langsung berdiri yang diikuti oleh jinyoung dan kembali memasang mode mengintai sekitar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yugyeom. "mmm.. punya Mark hyung." Jawabnya enteng.

Jinyoung sedikit tertawa mengdengar jawaban youngjae sementara yugyeom merespon dengan rolling eyes dan umpatan yang tidak terdengar jelas.

"tapi youngjae, kau benar benar tidak apa apa?" kali ini jinyoung yang bertanya. Youngjae berbalik dan melihat ke arah jinyoung sebentar kemudian berbalik lagi. Jinyoung masih merasakan aura yang kurang bersahabat pada tatapan youngjae. Tapi tidak terlalu memerdulikannya toh sebenci apapun yungjae padanya dia tetap datang menyelamatkannya. Meskipun seakli lagi jinyoung berharap itu adalah Mark.

"jangan sebut aku tentara kalau aku tumbang hanya gara gara pukulan kecil dipunggung." Jawab youngjae datar kemudian kembali berbalik menatap jinyoung. "sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi mark hyung akan datang sebentar lagi, aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkannya secara langsung menyelamatkanmy karena dia adalah target utamanya. Tapi tidak usah khawatir karena sekeras apapun kau menghancurkan hatinya, dia akan selalu datang untukmu."

Jinyoung tidak sempat menjawab kata kata youngjae karena anak itu sudah memberi aba aba untuk jinyoung dan yugyeom keluar ruangan dan mengikutinya.

Perjalanan untuk keluar cukup sunyi, karena tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara, apalagi jinyoung. Dia hanya mengikuti youngjae dari belakang dengan perasaan takut dan gelisah. Terlebih lagi tadi youngjae mengatakan kalau Mark adalah sasaran utama.

"yugyeom-ah kau perhatikan sekitarmu aku menjaga yang didepan." Terdengar suara youngjae tegas.

"ne hyung."

Selanjutnya tidak banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi justru membuat Jinyoung semakin tegang. Bagaimana tidak, ayolah mereka sedang berada di wilayah musuh, dan seorang tahanan sedang mengendap endap dalam rangka untuk melarikan diri ditemani dua orang pahlawan yang menyelamatkannya, bagaimana mungkin tidak ada satu penjagapun yang menyadarinya, atau mondar mandir sana sini seperti di film action yang dia tonton?

"kemana mereka? Kenapa sepi?" jinyoung tidak kuasa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"aku tidak heran kenapa mereka tidak ada disini. Yang mereka tahu yang akan datang adalah Mark hyung, aku diberitahu Mark hyung kalau mereka menyuruhnya datang tepat pukul 8, sekitar satu jam dari sekarang, para pemberontak itu pasti sedang mengadakan rapat dadakan untuk menyerang Mark hyung, atau sudah mulai bergerak untuk menjebak Mark hyung." Youngjae menjawab tanpa berbalik.

"lalu kenapa aku tidak dibebaskan? Bukannya Mark datang untuk membebaskanku?"

"tentu saja itu hanya strategi mereka. Mereka menyuruh Mark datang sendiri dengan jaminan untuk membiarkanmu bebas dan hidup, tapi jelas itu hanya tipu daya mereka, walaupun Mark datang aku tidak yakin mereka akan membebaskanmu, mungkin mereka akan memasukan kalian ke sel yang sama, hal ini lumrah dan sering terjadi."

"itu tidak adil."

"aku akan sangat terpukau kalau ada penjahat yang menjungjung tinggi keadilan." kali ini yugyeom yang menjawab dengan nada sarkastik andalannya.

Jinyoung hanya berdecih sebal. Mendengar penjelasan youngjae barusan bukankah itu artinya Mark sedang dalam bahaya? _Jadi hal seperti ini yang kau lakukan selama ini Mark hyung? Ketika kau bertarung tanpa tahu akan hidup atau mati aku malah bersenang senang di Seoul?_

Setelah hampir ¾ perjalanan barulah mereka menemukan musuh, jumlahnya ada lima orang dan mereka sedang berjaga di dekt pintu tengah sambil bermain catur dan menyalakan radio. Jinyoung sendiri heran apa mereka benar benar sedang berjaga atau meronda.

"gyeom-ah ada lima musuh di depan, aku ambil yang tiga kau bisa tangani yang dua kan?" youngjae memberikan kode kepada yugyeom untuk mendekat.

"ani hyung, kau sedng terluka, kau ambil yang dua biar aku tangani yang tiga." Yugyeom menjawab sambil meremas tangannya.

"kau yakin?" youngjae bertanya dengan alis merengut.

"tentu." Jawab yugyeom yakin.

Saat itu jinyoung mungkin sangat malu, dia yang paling tua tapi dia yang tidak melakukan apa apa. sedangkan dongsaeng dongsaengnya harus turun secara langsung. Tidak, setidaknya jinyoung harus menolong pikirnya.

"mmm.. bagaimana kalau masing masing dari kalian mengambil dua biar aku hadapi yang satunya."

Youngjae tertawa ringan sedangkan yugyeom kembali dengan rolling eyesnya "kau bahkan tidak bisa membuka kaleng minuman sendiri, nyamuk saja tidak mati saat kau tepuk, bagaimana mungkin kau akan menghadapi pria besar seperti mereka?"

"tapi.."

"kau diam saja hyung dan bersembunyi, saat kau bebas nanti minta tolong Mark hyung untuk mengajarimu bela diri, dan saat itu aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk turun langsung ke lapangan oke?!" Yugyem menepuk pundak jinyoung lalu melangkah maju bersama youngjae meninggalkan jinyoung yang berjongkok dipojok tembok dalam rangka bersembuny dari musuh.

Jinyoung memikirkan kata kata yugyeom barusan, mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau memang ia bisa belajar bela diri dari Mark, tapi ia ragu, jangankan belajar bela diri, Mark masih mau bicara padanya saja sudah sukur.

Jinyoung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, melihan scene didepannya dimana Youngjae dan yugyeom memukul, menangkis dan menendang para penjaga dengan perawakan besar. Jinyoung kembali membayangkan dirinya berada di salah satu film action dimana dua orang dongsaeng didepannya adalah tokoh utamanya. Jinyoung berjanji saat keluar nanti kalau mereka selamat Jinyoung tidak akan menggoda atau memperlakukan Yugyeom seperti anak anak lagi, dan Jinyoung akan menaruh lebih banyak hormat kepada Youngjae. Karena ya tuhan mereka benar benar sangat keren saat ini.

Cuma butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk yugyeom dan youngjae untuk melumpuhkan orang orang itu. Ternyata hanya badan mereka saja yang besar, tekhnik bela diri mereka sangatlah kurang. Jinyoung menatap Youngjae dan yugyeom dengan tatapan kagum dan sekedar catatan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Jinyoung menatap mereka begitu.

Youngjae kembali memimpin perjalanan keluar melalui pintu samping yang sempit dan sama sekali tidak berbentuk pintu. Jinyoung sendiri juga bingung kenapa Youngjae bisa tahu ada pintu disamping tapi dia tidak pikir panjang toh yang terpenting sekarang mereka selamat. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik semak agak jauh dari gedung tapi cukup jelas untuk meninjau keadaan sambil menuggu Mark datang.

"cek cek Mark hyung kau bisa dengar aku?"

"aku bisa mendengarmu Youngjae-ah. Laporkan keadaan!"

"Aku sudah berhasil menyelamatkan sandera sekarang sedang berada diposisi siaga. Lima orang penjaga sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Untuk sementara pengamanan mereka sangat lemah. Kondisi korban sehat dan tidak ada yang cedera"

"Kerja bagus. Bagaimana denganmu? Yugyeom? Apa kalian terluka?"

"Youngjae terkmhppppp...mmmm" Jinyoung yang saat itu mendengar percakapan Mark dan Youngjae langsung merebut radio milik youngjae untuk melaporkankan keadaan tapi belum sampai satu kalimat keluar dari mulutnya youngjae langsung membekap mulut Jinyoung ditambah dengan death glare yang secara langsung diarahkan ke mata Jinyoung membuatnya menciut.

"kami baik baik saja hyung, yugyeom juga. Dia pintar bela diri. Berapa menit lagi kau akan sampai?"

"dua puluh menit."

"arasso."

Dengan begitu Youngjae kembali menaruh radionya. Youngjae langsung menatap tajam Jinyoung, yang ditatap hanya menunduk takut.

"kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau dipukul?"

"aku baik baik saja, dan mengatakannya hanya akan menambah beban Mark hyung. Lagipula sudah kubilang ini bukan luka serius." Jinyoung menyadari sangat sangat menyadari kalau Youngjae masih marah padanya. Terdengar jelas nada suaranya itu sangat dingin. Berbeda jauh dari karakter youngjae yang biasanya yang selama ini dia kenal.

"Youngjae, maafkan aku."

"bukan masalah besar, asal jangan kau katakan padanya lagi."

"ani, masalah yang tadi siang... itu.."

"sudahlan itu bukan urusanku juga, itu urusanmu dan Mark hyung, kenapa harus meminta maaf padaku?" Youngjae menjawab enteng menolak untuk memberi perhatian lebih pada apa yang Jinyoung katakan

Yugyeom yang saat itu duduk di sebelah Jinyoung langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dua orang yang sedang mengobrol disampingnya. Well Yugyeom memang laki laki tapi dia suka gosip juga apalagi menyangkut Jinyoung. Ditambah lagi dia sangat penasaran dnegan hubungan Jinyoung dan Mark.

"aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya ini, tapi itu semua salah paham. Dan sebagaiman apapun aku ingin katakan kalau ini adalah urusanku dan Mark, aku tidak bisa karena aku tahu ini juga menyangkut dirimu dan Jaebum hyung."

Saat itu juga Youngjae langsung berbalik menatap Jinyoung.

"Ma.. maksudmu?"

Jinyoung tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak akan mempercayai kalau aku dan Jaebum hyung berpacarankan? Ayolah youngjae, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya pacaran dengan kakakmu sendirikan?" Baik Youngjae dan Yugyeom membulatkan bola matanya mereka tidak tahu kalau ternyata Jinyoung dan Jaebum adalah sodara. "well aku dan Jaebum hyung memang bukansodara kandung tapi hidup bersama denganya bertahun tahun, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain menganggapnya sebagai kakaku. Bahkan ketika aku menjalin hubungan dengan Jackson, perasaanku pada Mark hyung tidak pernah pudar barang sedikitpun. Mungkin kau tidak percaya ini tapi aku sungguh sungguh."

Youngjae terperangah, sedangkan Yugyeom kebingungan, tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung. Youngjae masih diambang batas percaya atau tidak percaya pada kata kata jinyoung sampai Jinyoung membuka suara lagi.

"Youngjae-ah, tenang saja Mark hyung menyukaimu." Kalau sebelumnya youngjae kaget atau tidak percaya sekarang youngjae super kaget dan tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya kembali melebar. Jinyoung tertawa, dan Yugyeom masih tidak mengerti. "beberapa hari yang lalu Jaebum hyung menelponku, awalnya aku tidak berfikir kalau orang yang disukai jaebum hyung adalah kau, tapi ayolah siapa lagi kalau ciri ciri yang diberikan Mark hyung semuanya mengarah padamu." Kali ini Youngjae menatap Jinyoung tidak mengerti.

"periang, sura tawa yang khas, sangat bersemangat, suaranya merdu, orang terdekat Mark dan sangat dipercaya Mark dan yang terpenting aku pernah melihat namamu di buku catatan jaebum hyung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Karena setahuku, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bernama youngje yang sangat dekat dengan Mark hyung dan sangat dipercaya oleh Mark hyung. Sayang sekali jaebum hyung tidak mengatakan ciri ciri fisiknya karena dia bilang dia tidak pernah bertemu denganmu."

Youngjae salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah dan Yugyeom masih kebingungan. "itu.. itu .. emm anu..."

Jinyoung tertawa. "gwaenchana, aku mendukungmu, jaebum hyung hanya pernah satu kali berpacaran dan itu terjadi sekitar empat tahun yang lalu, sayang sekali pacarnya menduakan dia dan jaebum hyung memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada kuliahnya daripada mencari pasangan baru. Kau beruntung bisa membuka hati Jaebum hyung. Dan aku akan sangat merasa bersalah kalau sampai kau menyerah akan jaebm hyung hanya gara gara kesalah pahaman ini."

"lalu kenapa kau harus berpura pura?"

Jinyoung menarik nafasnya lalu melirik yugyeom yang sedri tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama percakap Jinyoung-youngjae dengan wajah bingungnya, dan melihat Jinyoung yang meliriknya jujur saja membuat yugyeom semakin bingung.

"gara gara anak ini."

"aku?!"

"dia terus menerus mengejarku meskipun sudah kukatakan kalau aku sudah memilliki pasangan. Dan hari saat kau datang ke Seoul aku bertemu Jaebum hyung untukmakan siang sepulang pelatihan tanpa ku sangkan anak ini mengikutiku. Karena sangat itu aku sudah sangat risih timbula ide dibenakku untuk berpura pura menjadikan Jaebum hyung sebagai pacarku, tapi hanya didepan anak ini saja."

Dan dengan perkataan Jinyoung barusan membuat satu persatu puzzle di kepala yugyeom mulai menjadi utuh.

"kau menipuku hyung?" yugyeom menatap Jinyoung tidak percaya.

"kau baru menyadarinya?" Jinyoung balas menatap yugyeom tidak percaya.

"dan laki laki yang kau sebut pasanganmu adalah sersan Mark?"

"mm." Jinyoung mengangguk.

"dan Youngjae hyung menamparmu gara gara ini."

"mm" Jinyoung kembali mengangguk.

"minhae hyung."

"tidak perlu dari awal memang aku yang salah karena sudah menipumu."

...

Mark menetralkan detak jantungnya, setelah mendapat laporan dari youngjae yang pertama yang mengatakan kalau dia sedang dalam misi membebaskan jinyoung bersama yugyeom, jujur saja Mark merasa sangat lega tapi tetap saja khawatir, apalagi saat ini youngjae bekerja saendiri dan hanya dibantu yugyeom. Awalnya Mark akan menolak mentah mentah ide youngjae kalau saja youngjae tidk mengatakan kalau Mark adalah sasaran utamanya, dan tentu saja jinyoung akan lebih aman diselamatkan oleh youngjae daripada diselamatkan olehnya.

Dengan youngjae yang menyusul rombongan pemberontak itu dengan selisih waktu hanya sekitar 30 menit akan memperkecul kecurigaan pemberontak kalau sandera sedang dalam misi penyelamatan. Karena biasanya tidak ada yang menyadari terjadinya penculikan kalau disadari akan memakan dua sampai tiga jam kemudian untuk mereka melakukan misi penyelamatan.

Kata kata youngjae benar adnaya, baru sekitar limat setelah youngjae memberikan laporan, hp Mark berbunyi dan terdapat sms dari nimir asing yang menyatakan kalau mereka telah menyandera stau warga sipil dan kalau ingin warga sipil itu selamat Mar harus menyerahkan diri tepat pukul 8 dan menandatangani berkas untuk menyetujui apapun kehendak pemberontak itu.

Tepat pukul 8 Mark sampai di depan gedung yang dijanjikan. Dilihatnya si pemimpin pemberontak sudah siap siagap menyambutnya dengan tangan di pinggang dan tatapan membunuh. Mark keluar dari mobilnya berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"aku sudah datang, sekarang bebaskan sandera dan kita selesaikan urusan kita."

Orang itu tertawa dan menatap remeh Mark. "terimakasih sudah datang komandan. Kenapa harus buru buru? Kau tidak ingin mengobrol dulu?"

Mark berdecak, lakilaki tua ini masih pintar berekting rupanya. "aku tidak punya banyak waktu, bebaskan sandera sekarang juga!"

"sayangnya aku sudah tidak mempunyainya, sandera melarikan diri sebelum aku datang menjemputnya."

"oh benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pulang lagi." Nada suara Mark terdengar meremehkan. Dari awal mark memang sudah memasang wajah datar dan tidak perduli. Mungkin yang di harapkan pria tua itu adaalah Mark yang datang dengan wajah ketakutan dan terancam alhasil sesaat setelah mark mengucapkan kata kata tadi si pria tua langsung menggeram dan mengacungkan tangannya.

Dan seperti yang sudah di duga mark, setelah si pria tua mengacungkan tangannya muncul beberapa pemberontak lain dengan senapan di tangan , ada juga yang muncul dari atap gedung dan siap membidik target.

"kau lupa kau ada di wilayah musuh? Kau terkepung dan kau sendirian." Si pria tua menatap mark dengan tatapan menantang juga seringaian yang dibalas oleh mark dengan tawa menghina.

"kau lupa aku seorang prajurit? Aku tidak takut hanya dengan pasukanmu yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari, kau lupa aku juga punya anak buah, dan asal kau tahu beberapan dari mereka adala penembak jitu yang bisa saja sudah ku siapkan dan sedang mengawasi kita dimana saja. Satu tembakan kau layangkan kepadaku lima tembakan akan tertanam di kepalamu."

Si pria tua terlihat kaget, bahkan wajahnya sempat memucat.

"aah.. kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi aku ahli dalam taktik perang asal kau tahu saja." Mark tersenyum licik. Sedetik kemudian Mark merasakan pergerakan disebelah kanan, ia melirik melalui sudut matanyan disitulah oleh itu berada. Seorang pemberontak sudah memasang target pada Mark, Mark menghitung waktu kapan orang itu akan menark senapannya. 3, 2, mark melangkah kedepan dan 1 Bang! Tembakan itu melenceng Mark berhasil menghindarinya, as expected dari seorang Sersan Ketua.

Dan seperti sudah ada perjanjian sebelumnya begitu senapan musuh ditembakan, munculah para tentara dibawah pimpinan Mark, mulai membantai satu persatu pemberontak yang ada. Tembakan para tentra tidak di arahkan pada organ vital, mereka hanya ditujukan untuk melumpuhkan musuh saja. Dan tidak butuh wkatu lama karena jumlah musuh yang ternyata tidak terlalu banyak, membuat para tentara yang memang berjumlah lebih banyak berhasil melumpuhkan para pemberontak dalam waktu sepuluh menit saja.

Mark berdiri bangga, ia menatap sekeliling, mencari sosok orang yang ingin ditemuinya, dia melihat dengat seksama semak semak disekitarnya sampai ia melihat orang yang benar benar ingin ditemuinya.

Mark tersenyum, orang itu ,Jinyoung ,balas tersenyum. Jinyoung mengampiri Mark denga ragu ragu, tapi Mark membuka lebar tangannya, membuat Jinyoung berlari dan langsung memeluk Mark erat.

"aku senang kau selamat." Mark membelai rambut Jinyoung dan mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut.

"aku juga. Maafkan aku hyung." Jinyoung menangis. Entahlah perasaannya sulit di jelaskan, melihat mark dikepung senjata beberapa saat yang lalu hampir membuat jantungnya copot lalu Mark yang selamat tiba tiba membuka tangannya dan memeluknya ituuu cukup aneh mengingat siang tadi Mark bahkan menyuruh Jinyoung pulang ke Seoul.

"aku yang harus minta maaf jinyoungie, aku harusnya mendengarkanmu dulu dan tidak meninggalkaanm tadi."

Jinyoung smekain mempererat pelukannya. "itu salah paham hyung."

"aku tahu." Mark menjawab santai. Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mark.

"kau tahu?"

Mark tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Jinyoung. "Si bodoh youngjae lupa mematikan sambngan radionya, entah it sengaja atau tidak aku juga tidak menegerti tapi saluran terus tersambung, aku sudah akan memutuskan sambungan tapi tiba tiba suaramu terdengar."

Wajah jinyoung memerah ia langsung mengingat ingat apa saja yang dikatakannya tadi pada youngjae.

"apa aku mengatakan hal hal aneh?" Jinyoung bertanya ragu ragu.

"mmm" Mark pura pura berfikir. "selain tentang perasaanmu yang tidak berubah kepadaku, sandiwaramu dengan jaebum membodohi yugyeom dan fakta tentang perasaan Jaebum kupikir tidak ada yang aneh."

Jinyoung tersenyum memeluk Mark, dia baru sadar kalau ia berada didepan gedung kodong dan baru saja terjadi tembak menembak disini, sama sekali bukan tempat yang romantis. Kenapa ia bisa lupa. Pandangan Jinyoung tiba tiba terarah ke arah atap tepan dibelakang Mark. Seperti ada orang yang mengangkat senjatanya dan seperti akan.. oh tidak! BANG! BANG!

"Mark hyung awas." Dengan reflek Jinyoung membalik posisi mereka menjadikannya sebagai target tembakan.

Suasana yang sudah mulai sepi ramai kemali, para tentara yang sedang mengangkut para pemberontak ke mobil tahanan mengalihakan pandangannya ke asal suara tembakan. BANG! Suara tembakan kembali terdengar yang di arah kan dari arah semak , sepertinya kali ini youngjae yang menembak. Orang yang menembak tadi pun terkena tembakan youngjae tepat dikepala.

Sedangkan Mark ia masih kaget, Jinyoung yang sedang dipeluknya tiba tiba jatuh terduduk. Mark meraba punggung Jinyoung dan dengan jelas ia dapat merasakan darah , punggung Jinyoung sudah basah oleh darah.

Mark buru buru memerika tubh Jinyoung satu peluru mengenai bahu Jinyoung dan satu lagi mengenai perutnya.

"Oh tidak, Jinyoung-ah jinyoung tetap sadar kumohon. Jangan tutup matamu."

"Ma.. mark hyung.. saranghae."

"Jinyoung jangan tutup matamu kau harus tetap sadar." Mark sudah menangis, darah Jinyoung sudah penuh pada bajunya.

Youngjae dan Yugyeom menghampiri mereka beberapa saat kemudian.

"Biar kuperiksa hyung. Aku pernah belajar tentang ini mungkin bisa membantu." Mark membiarkan Yugyeom mengambil jalan dan memeriksa Jinyoung. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara, Jinyoung masih sadar, matanya masih terbuka ia menangis tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Mark, Mark menatapnya dan airmata juga maih mengalir di pipinya.

"Tembakannya tidak mengenai organ vital hyung, tapi Jinyoung hyung harus segera dilarkan kerumah sakit ia akan kehabisna banyak darah kalau terlambat dia bisa.. bisaa.." Yugyeom tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya tapi Mark sudah mengerti.

"Jarak dari sini ke rumah sakit terdekat sekitar 45 menit. Gyeom-ah apa masih ada waktu?" kali ini younjae yang bersuara. Yugyeom menggeleng lemah.

"itu terlalu lama hyung, aku bahkan ragu dia akan bertahan selama 30 menit."

Mendengar itu Mark sudah kehilangan kendali dirinya, Jinyoung perlahan menutup matanya.

"jinyoung-ah jangan tutup matamu kau harus terus terjaga, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku jinyoung-ah.. kumohon. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu lagi."

 **Jjan! Ini chapter special liburan, jadi updatenya cepet. Mood author lagi baik karena minggu ini ga ketemu dosen ahaha ^^**

 **Enjoy ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

"jinyoung-ah jangan tutup matamu kau harus terus terjaga, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku jinyoung-ah.. kumohon. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu lagi."

Youngjae hampir menangis melihat adegan didepannya. "gyeom-ah apa ada cara lain?"

"mungkin ada."

Mata Mark langsung berbinar, ia menarik narik tangan Yugyeom. "kumohon gyeom, tolong jinyoung apapun caranya. Kumohon."

"tentu saja Mark hyung. Kita harus kembali ke posko, sepertinya masih ada persediaan darah disana, setidaknya dengan begitu akan cukup membantu menambah waktu kita menuju rumah sakit tanpa resiko kehabisan darah. Tapi kita harus cepat. Ayo."

Sekarang kendali dipegang oleh yugyeom. Mereka kembali ke posko dengan mobil yang Mark pakai. Youngjae menyetir, dengan yugyeom yang duduk didepan dan Mark dan Jinyoung di belakang. Komando pasukan sudah Mark berikan pada Park Sungjin untuk mengurus para penjahat agar diserahkan langsung pada polisi.

Mark sebenarnya tidak sampai hati untuk meninggalkan anggotanya tapi toh mereka sudah memaklum dan menyuruh Mark untuk mendampingi Jinyoung.

Mereka sampai ke posko 15 menit kemudian, Mark menggendong Jinyoung keluar yang diikuti oleh Yugyeom sementara Youngjae memarkirkan mobil untuk stand by lalu menyusul ke posko.

Kedatangan Mark langsung disambut oleh Dowoon, rekan Yugyeom yang juga berada satu unit dengannya, Yugyeom sudah memberitahukan keadaan Jinyoung sebelumnya pada Dowoon sehingga mereka sudah siap dengan segala perlengkapan yang diperlukan.

"Jinyoung hyung bergolong darah apa Mark hyung?" Tanya Yugyeom sambil sibuk memilah milah labu darah dalam kotak.

"O." Jawab Mark singkat.

Yugyeom mendesah berat. "hanya ada satu labu darah golongan darah O disini, bagaimana ini? Dowoon hyung, apa cukup?"

Dowoon ikut mendesah. "Sepertinya tidak. Darah yang keluar sangat banyak, akan sedikit kemungkinan Jinyoung hyung bisa bertahan." Jawab Dowoon sambil sibuk memasang alat untuk mendonor darah.

Mark semakin panik dibuatnya. "Apa tidak ada cara lain? Kumohon.." Mark hampir menangis lagi saat itu, ia bahkan sampai berlutut didepan Dowoon.

"Komandan, kalau aku bisa aku pasti tidak akan menolak. Aku berusaha sebisaku. Memang ada cara lain dengan mendonorkan langsung dari orang lain, tapi belum pernah ada yang mempraktekannya disini, dan tidak ada yang sanggup. Resikonya juga terlalu besar. Sekarang kita hanya bisa bergantung pada satu labu darah ini saja. Kuperkirakan Jinyoung hyung bisa bertahan selama satu jam paling lama satu setengah jam tidak lebih dari itu tapi kita tetap harus cepat, semakin lama Jinyoung hyung pasti akan kesakitan dan peluru ditubuhnya harus segera diambil agar tidak menimbulkan infeksi. Aku sebenarnya bisa mengambil pelurunya disini, tapi itu akan mengurangi watu kalian menuju rumah sakit." Dowoon menatap Mark menyesal.

Perasaan mark hancur. Ia ingin menolong Jinyoung tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia ingin menangis tapi tidak akan merubah keadaan. Ia ingin marah tapi tidak ada yang salah disini. _Kenapa tidak aku saja yang tertembak? Jinyoung-ah.. kenapa kau lakukan ini?_ Mark hampir putus asa tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh putus asa. Jinyoung masih punya harapan.

"Kalau begitu siapkan perlengkapanmu sekarang juga, kau harus ikut ke rumah sakit."

"ye?"

"Ambil peluru yang ada ditubuh Jinyoung di mobil selama perjalan dengan begitu tidak akan mengurangi waktu perjalanan kita." Kata kata Mark sangat terdengar tegas dan mutlak, siapa saja yang mendengar tidak akan ada yang berani menolak.

Dowoon sempat diam dan hanya ternganga di tempatnya sampai mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Mark. "Ba..baik. Aku siap siap dulu." Dowoon langsung sigap mengambil beberapa cairan anestesi dan obat antibiotik serta alkohol juga alat alat bedah untuk mengambil peluru dibantu oleh Yugyeom.

"Youngjae kita berangkat." Perintah Mark sambil mulai menggendong Jinyoung.

"Siap." Youngjae langsung berlari menuju mobil. Membukakan pintu belakang mobil untuk Mark lalu masuk ke bagian kemudi.

Mark memasukan Jinyoung ke mobil dengan hati hati lalu ia duduk di kursi paling belakang, karena Yugyeom dan Dowoon harus bekerja bersama mengambil peluru di kursi bagian tengah. Mark bertugas untuk memberi penerangan pada mereka sambil menjadi tiang infus berjalan untuk Jinyoung sedangkan Youngjae fokus untuk menyetir.

Youngjae melajukan mobil dengan pelan dan hati hati selama dijalan dekat hutan karena kondisi jalan yang tidak bisa dikatakan mulus. Ketika sampai dipersimpangan jalan menuju jalan besar barulah Youngjae menambah kecepatan mobilnya meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan cepat juga karena aktivitas yang terjadi di jok belakang.

Tidak banyak suara yang dikeluarkan selama perjalanan. Suasana terlalu tegang untuk mengeluarkan kata sekecap pun. Hanya terdengar beberapa percakapan yang dilakukan Yugyeom dan Dowoon terkait prosedur, ringisan yang sesekali terdengar dari Jinyoung dan gumaman "Jaebal Jinyoung" dari bibir Mark.

Dowoon dan Yugyeom berhasil mengambil peluru di tubuh Jinyoung sekitar 20 menit kemudian, karena penerangan yang kurang juga kondisi mereka yang berada di dalam mobil yang sedang dilajukan membuat proses pengambilan peluru menjadi lebih sulit. Darah dilabu sudah tiggal sedikit lagi ini diluar ekspektasi sebelumnya.

"Youngjae-ah kau bisa mempercepat mobil sekarang. Lupakan kalau kita aparat negara, percepat secepat yang kau bisa!" Ini perintah mutlak dari Mark, dan tentu saja Youngjae tidak bisa menolak.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kota ketika Youngjae menambah kecepatan mobil, tapi hambatan lain mulai datang. "Shit."

Suara klakson mobil mulai terdengar ramai, ini bahkan Gwangju bukan Seoul kenapa jadi seramai ini? Pikir Youngjae.

Mobil Youngjae terhenti ditengah jalanan ramai tersebut, tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ia melihat kedepan dimana terdapat mobil yang sudah terbalik. _Pantas saja ramai. Padahal sudah dekat._

"mm hyung sepertinnya terjadi kecelakaan. Kita tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini dalam beberapa menit kedepan." Youngjae melirik spionnya melihat kebelakang, meneliti ekspresi Mark dan dua relawan didepan Mark.

Youngjae bsa merasakan aura mencekam dari orang orang dibelakangnya, tingkat kekhawatiran mereka bertambah dua kali lipat sekarang

Mark melirik labu darah Jinyoung. Hanya tinggal sedikit.

"Dowoon-ah, berapa lama lagi labu ini bertahan?" Suara Mark datar dan dingin, entah mungkin dia ingin menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Tidak lama hyung. Sekitar 10 sampai 15menit paling lama."

"Youngjae berapa jauh lagi menuju rumah sakit?" Kali ini suaranya menggeram.

"sekitar 1 km hyung. Kau bisa melihat gedungnya dari sini." Jawab Youngjae sambil menunjuk kedepan ke arah gedung berwarna hijau. Dilihatnya Mark mulai bergerak.

"Dowoon pegang ini, minggir sedikit" Dowoon menuruti perintah Mark memegang labu darah Jinyoung , dan sedikit menyingkir meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Mark lakukan. Lalu Mark membuka pintu, turun dan berjongkok didepan pintu. "Yugyeom bantu aku menggendong Jinyoung. Dowoon apa staminamu cukup kuat?"

"n..ne.." Sungguh diantara Dowoon, Youngjae dan Yugyeom tidak ada yang mengerti jalan pikiran Mark saat itu. _Seolma._

"ma..Mark hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yugyeom ditengah kebingungannya.

Mark hanya menghela nafas berat lalu kembali melirik Dowoon. "Kalau begitu kau bantu aku pegangi labu darah itu. Yugyeom kau juga ikut. Kita marathon ke Rumah Sakit. Youngjae, bawa mobil dan susul ke Rumah Sakit kalau sudah memungkinkan. Hubungi Jaebum juga."

"Ka..kau yakin hyung?" Youngjae bertanya, walau bagaimanapun berlari marathon ke rumah sakit dengan membawa orang yang katakanlah sedang sekarat itu cukup ekstrim.

"Aku tidak bisa diam dan hanya memandangi kekasihku yang sedang di ambang maut. Aku menolak kehilangan Jinyoung lagi. Sejauh apapun aku akan berlari selama aku bisa menyelamatkan Jinyoung." Mark sudah siap untuk berlari dengan Dowoon yang masih memegang labu darah dan Yugyeom dengan tas medis. "Aku pergi."

"Fighting Hyung."

...

Jantung Mark terus berdetak kencang bahkan sejak bunyi tembakan itu terdengar Mark sama sekali tidak berhasil menetralkannya, meskipun ia sudah bisa mengontrol air matanya. Mark sebenarnya masih ingin menangis, tidak, ia ingin berteriak sekeras kerasnya menyalahkan keadaan kalau bisa. Tapi percuma, ia harus menahannya. Jinyoung tidak akan selamat dengan itu.

Mark berlari secepat yang ia bisa, dengan di temani Yugyeom dan Dowoon di kiri kanannya. Baju Mark sudah penuh oleh darah, begitu juga baju Dowoon dan Yugyeom. Orang sekitar banyak yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh, tidak percaya, bahkan iba. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka tapi tatapan Mark tetap jauh ke depan. Tepat ke sebuah gedung berwarna hijau yang jadi tujuannya.

 _Sedikit lagi. Bertahanlah Jinyoung._ _Kumohon._

Mark merasakan jari Jinyoung bergerak, _Jinyoung.._ lalu gumaman kecil terdengar "ma..ark hhhyung.. mi..ian..hae.." Nafas Jinyoung tidak beraturan dan sangat lemah. Bicaranya pun tidak jelas. _Kau pasti sangat kesakitan Jinyoung-ah.. bertahanlah kumohon.._ "a..aku senang.." Mark meneteskan air matanya. Kenapa Jinyoung senang? Dia jelas jelas sedang kesakitan. Tapi Mark tidak bisa menjawab kata kata Jinyoung. Dia tidak sanggup. Lalu suara Jinyoung terdengar lagi. Kali ini semakin lemah. Hampir seperti bisikan. "ak..ku senang. Kal..au..pun.. ak..u mati.. aku.. ma..ati di pe..lukan..mu. sa..rang..h..e.." ujung kalimat yang Jinyoung ucapkan barusan bahkan tidak bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Mark.

"Andwae.. Jinyoung-ah.. bertahanlah kumohon."

Mark tidak bsia menahannya lagi. Ia pererat pegangannya pada tangan Jinyoung . Mark takut sangat takut. Air matanya sudah jatuh semakin deras. "Jinyoung kumohon kau harus tetap sadar kumohon jinyoung bertahanlah." Tapi tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Jinyoung. _Kajima Jinyoung-ah.._

Mereka sampai di rumah sakit dengan nafas tersenggal senggal, labu darah sudah kosong hanya tinggal sedikit tersisa di selang. Mereka datang tepat waktu. Jinyoung langsung dibawa ke UGD untuk mendapat penanganan lebih lanjut.

Mark berdiri di luar ruangan, tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan ia hanya bis berdo'a dan berharap. Dowoon dan Yugyeom ada di depannya terduduk di lantai. Jelas sekali mereka kelelahan. Tapi Mark tidak bisa merasakan rasa lelah itu, ia tidak butuh istirahat yang ia butuhkan hanya Jinyoung.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu Dowoon bahkan sudah kembali dari kantin rumah sakit setelah membeli minum untuk mereka bertiga, Yugyeom sudah menghabiskan satu botol air mineral begitu pula dengan Dowoon. Tapi masih belum ada kabar dari Jinyoung.

Youngjae datang tidak berapa lama kemudian. Ia menatap Dowoon dan Yugyeom bergantian, mencoba memberi sinyal untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi yang dibalas hanya dengan gelengan oleh mereka berdua.

Youngjae membuang nafas berat lalu menyerahkan dua kantong kresek kepada Dowoon dan Yugyeom yang menatap Youngjae tidak mengerti. "kalian penuh dengan darah, bersih bersihlah lalu ganti pakaian dengan itu. Aku sengaja membelinya barusan."

"Gomawo." Jawab mereka berbarengan lalu pamit untuk ke toilet.

"Kau juga harus mengganti pakaianmu hyung. Ini." Youngjae menyerahkan satu kantong kresek kepada Mark. Tapi mark sama sekali tidak menggubris ataupun menerima apapun yang youngjae berikan. Entahlah mark sekarang terlihat lost, hanya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri yang dipenuhi degan Jinyoung. Ia hanya mondar mandir kesana kemari tapi tatapannya kosong.

Youngjae menarik tangan Mark untuk berhenti, lalu mendudukan Mark disampingnya. Dan saat itu juga Mark kembali menangis. Ia menangis di pelukan Youngja untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yang pertama setelah ia kehilangan Jinyoung dan yang kedua saat ini ketika ia hampir atau mungkin akan kehilangan Jinyoung.

Youngjae tidak banyak berkata kata ia hanya memeluk Mark dan menggambar lingkaran di punggungnya. Karena hanya didepan Youngjae Mark akan seperti ini.

"Hyung, Jinyoung hyung akan baik baik saja. Aku yakin itu. Jinyoung hyung bukan orang biasa. Dia orang yang kuat. Dia akan bertahan hyung. Kau juga harus kuat hyung. Untuk Jinyoung hyung." Youngjae dapat merasakan Mark berhenti menangis. Meskipun tubuhnya masih bergetar dipelukan Youngjae.

Mereka masih diposisi yang sama untuk sekian menit lalu kemudian barulah pintu ruangan terbuka, seorang dokter datang dan menghampiri mereka. "apa kau keluarga korban tembakan itu?"

Mark dan Youngjae sontak berdiri. Mark langsung menghapus air matanya dan menghampiri sang dokter. "saya tunangannya dok. Bagaimana keadaanya?"

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Dia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Mungkin akan tidak sadarkan diri untuk beberapa jam atau hari kedepan tapi dia akan baikbaik saja. Kalian sudah melakukan penanganan yang cukup baik sebagai pertolongan pertama. Dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan , kalian boleh menjenguknya nanti."

"terimakasih dok."

Setelah itu baik youngjae maupun Mark menghela nafas lega. "Sudah kubilang dia baik baik saja kan hyung. Sekarang kau susul Yugeyom dan Dowoon hyung lalu ganti bajumu. Aku sudah menghubungi Jaebum hyung dia bilang akan kemari mungkin akan sampai kesini besok pagi atau siang." Youngjae kembali menyerahkan kresek pakaian pada Mark.

Mark hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan sedikit mengacak rambut Youngjae.

…

Jaebum datang lebih cepat yang diperkirakan. Setelah mendapat telpon dari yang Youngjae yang mengabarkan tentang keadaan Jinyoung, rasa khawatir Jaebum sudah di ubun ubun. Tanpa berfikir panjang dia langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melaju ke gwangju hanya dengan berbekal uang dan kartu kredit di dompet, serta mobil dan pakaian yang melekat di badan. Jaebum tidak perdulu kalaupun ia harus memakai baju yang sama untuk beberapa hari yang terpenting dia harus segera melihat JInyoung sesegera mungkin. Untunglah jalanan tengah malam selalu sepi jadi Jaebum bisa menyetir secepat mungkin.

Jaebum datang ke Rumah Sakit Gwangju pukul setengah 3 pagi, ketika rumah sakit hanya melayani emergency dan tidak memperbolehkan besuk. Alhasil Jaebum hanya bisa menunggu didalam mobil sampai ia diperbolehkan besuk.

Youngjae bahkan kaget ketika jam 7 pagi saat ia menghubungi Jaebum untuk menanyakan kapan ia berangkat dari Seoul, dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah "aku sudah di Gwangju sejak tadi malam bisakah aku masuk sekarang?"

Mendengar itu Youngjae buru buru berlari ke halaman parkir, ia mengesampingkan perasaannya dan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak beraturan. _Ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang._

Dan disanalah Jaebum berdiri dengan wajah menunduk, tepat disamping mobilnya. Tidak sulit bagi Youngjae untuk mengenali Jaebum karena tidak ada orang lain lagi di parkiran dan sosok jaebum yang ada dihadapannya kini sama persis dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya, sama persis seperti apa yang pernah dideskripsikan Mark. _Tampan, berkarisma, sexy, chic._

Youngjae berjalan ke arah Jaebum, masih mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya. "umm Ja..Jaebum hyung?"

Jaebum mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang orang didepannya. Wajah kusut serta lingkaran hitam dimatanya tercetak jelas. _Dia pasti tidak tidur sama sekali_ pikir Youngjae.

"Youngjae?" keduanya hanya saling memandang untuk beberapa saat. Kalau saja tidak ingat bagaimna keadaan Jinyoung sekarang mungkin Jaebum sudah dari tadi menggoda orang dihadpannya ini.

"Jinyoung hyung sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya tapi belum sadarkan diri." Saat itu juga Jaebum membuat nafas yang sejak semalam tercekat di dadanya. "ayo." Ajak youngjae, yang secara tidak sadar menggaet tangan Jaebum. Sementara Jaebum, entahlah perasaannya sangat sulit diartikan saat ini.

Tadinya ia ingin menanyakan keadaan Mark juga tapi dengan tangan Youngae yang sangat erat memegang tangannya, untuk bisa berjalan mengikuti Youngjae saja sudah keajaiban.

Mereka sampai ke ruangan Jinyoung, Jaebum langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ada dua orang pemuda yang tertidur di sofa kamar, Jinyoung yang tentu saja yang tertidur di ranjang pasien serta Mark disampingnya, matanya terbuka dan keadaannya lebih parah dari Jaebum. _Anak ini tidak tidur juga rupanya._

Saat itu Jaebum merasakan pegangan Youngjae terlepas dan barulah dia menyadari kalau dari tadi Youngjae belum melepaskan tangannya.

Jaebum berjalan kea rah Mark lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Sungguh ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Mark. Tapi melihat kondisi Mark yang bagaikan Zombie membuat Jaebum bisa merasakan dengan jelas kesakitan Mark dan kekawatiran Mark "Jinyoung akan baik baik saja Mark."

"ara" jawab Mark singkat tanpa melepas pandangannya dari wajah damai Jinyoung.

"Hyung kau harus tidur, semalaman kau seperti itu, kalau Jinyoung hyung tahu, dia juga tidak akan senang." Youngjae membujuk Mark.

"aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang jinyoung lihat." Mark bersikukuh.

"Tapi dokter bilang Jinyoung hyung bisa seperti ini bahkan sampai beberapa hari ke depan, lalu kau akan terus seperti ini sampai beberapa hari kedepan juga kalau Jinyoung hyung tidak sadar hari ini?"

"mm. aku tidak keberatan. Lagi pula aku suka melihat wajahnya ketika tertidur."

Youngjae sudah hampir putus asa. Sungguh Mark sangat menyedihkan. "Aku yang keberatan hyung. Jinyoung hyung juga pasti akan keberatan, kau bisa sakit hyung. Kumohon hyung jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini. Biar aku yang menunggui Jinyoung hyung. Aku janji aku akan membangunkanku kalau nanti Jinyoung hyung membuat tanda tanda seperti akan bangun. Aku pastikan kau orang pertama yang dilihatnya."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mark. Mark masih ditempatnya. Masih memandang Jinyoung. Youngjae menarik tangan mark membuat Mark menatapnya. "kumohon hyung." Dan saat itulah Mark menyerah.

"Pastikan aku yang dilihatnya pertama kali." Perintah Mark sambil berjalan kea rah sofa kosong di sudut ruangan.

"Pasti." Youngjae lalu mendelik kea rah kursi yang tadi diduduki Mark sekarang sudah mendapat penghuni baru .

"Jaebum hyung." Panggil Youngjae tegas. Membuat Jaebum yang baru saja menyamankan duduknya langsung menatap youngjae.

"Kau juga tidur." Ini perintah. Youngjae bahkan langsung menarik Jaebum tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaebum. Jaebum sendiri terlalu kaget dengan tindakan Youngjae yang tiba tiba menariknya paksa dan menggiringnya ke sofa yang dihuni dua pemuda disana.

Bekum sempat Jaebum protes Youngjae menatapnya tajam. "aku tahu kau juga tidak tidur. Dan aku juga tidak mau kau sakit, jadi tidurlah. Ini perintah. Aku akan membangunkanmu saat Jinyoung hyung sadar." Dan dengan begitu tidak ada yang bisa Jaebum lakukan selain menurut.

…

Jam menunjukan pukul 6.45 Pm ketika Jinyoung menunjukan tanda tanda kalau ia sadarkan diri. Hanya ada Mark diruangan. Yang lain keluar, dan tentu saja hanya Mark yang akan menolak untuk keluar ruangan. Youngjae sedang bersama Jaebum membeli makan malam, Yugyeom pulang sebentar untuk mengambil pakain ganti sedangkan Dowoon kembali untuk bertugas .

Mark buru buru memencet bel emergency, tangannya meraih tangan Jnyoung, menggenggamnya erat. "Jinyoung kau bisa mendengarku?" Suara Mark terdengar gugup dan penuh harap.

Mark melihat Jinyoung mulai mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan. "Hhyung.." Suara Jinyoung meskipun sagat lemah tapi dapat didengar jelas oleh Mark, membuatnya tersenyum lega.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah dokter dan suster, "permisi biar kuperiksa sebentar." Mau tidak mau Mark mundur ke belakang.

Memang tidak lama, hanya sekitar lima menit tapi lima memnit itu adalah lima menit yang membuat Mark penasaran. Ia ingin tahu sekarang juga keadaan JInyoungnya. Ia ingin tahu dengan jelas apa yang Jinyoung rasakan sekarang. Ia ingin mendengar lagi suara Jinyoung.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Pasien sudah baik baik saja, dia tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu karena lukanya belum kering, dia masih harus mendapat donor darah, tapi tidak usah khawatir, rumah sakit masih memiliki persediaan."

Mark balas tersenyum "Terimakasih dok."

Setelah dokter pergi, Mark kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. "Hhyung." Jinyoung tersenyum kepadanya. Matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka tapi suaranya masih cukup lemah. Mark menggenggam tangan Jinyoung lagi. Ia tersenyum memandang Jinyoung.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mark bertanya, suaranya parau, matanya berkaca kaca. Mark tidak sedag sedih, Mark senang, teramat senang. Jinyoungnya kembali. Jinyoungnya sehat.

"aku baik baik saja. Hyung sarangahe."

"Nado Jinyoungie. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat. Tidak bisa kau bayangkan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu Jinyoung-ah." Jinyoung tersenyum sedangkan Mark menangis. Ini air mata yang sangat ingin ia tumpahkan sejak kemarin, yang belum ia tumpahkan semua saat Youngjae menenangkannya. Ini air mata bahagia karena ia kembali menemukan mataharinya. Ini air mata yang membebaskan perasaan sesak didadanya.

"Uljima hyung." Jinyoung mencoba mengangkat tangannya yang bebas tapi diraih Mark.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi kumohon Jinyoung-ah. Berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah membahayakan nyawamu lagi untukku." Mark memohon. Ia menatap Jinyoung dalam.

Jinyoung hanya diam, Jinyoung tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum, melepaskan tangannya lalu membelai kepala Mark. "Saranghae." Hanya kata itu yang dia ucapkan sambil terus membelai rambut marak lembut.

Mark tahu Jinyoung tidak akan berjanji untuk itu karena kalau ia diposisi Jinyoung pun Mark tidak akan pernah berjanji untuk tidak bertindak apa apa ketika Jinyoung dalam bahaya. Mark tahu Jinyoung dengan jelas. Mark sangat tahu Jinyoung. Karena Jinyoung adalah sisi lain dirinya. Karena Jinyoung adalah cerminan dirinya. Karena Jinyoung adalah dirinya. Mark hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke ranjang Jinyoung sambil menikmati belaian JInyoung walaupun airmata masih mengucur dipipinya.

"Saranghae Jinyoung-ah."

…

Mark memberi kabar yan lain ketika ia sudah puas menikmati waktu berduanya dengan Jinyoung. Sebenarnya dia belum puas, tapi yang lain juga pastilah menanti kabar Jinyoung dan Mark tidak boleh egois akan itu.

Mark memperhatikan Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang sedang berbagi cerita sekarang, Mark terpikir kejadian sebelum insiden ini dimulai. Mark ingat sebelumnya ia cemburu dengan Jaebum makanya ia lari ke hutan lalu Jinyoung menyusulnya dan terjadilah kejadian ini. Kalau dipikir pikir Mark sungguh bodoh, karena dilihat dari sisi manapun Jinyoung dan Jaebum hanya terlihat seperti saudara.

Mark melihat sekeliling, Youngjae sedang duduk di sofa memotong buah ditemani yugyeom disampingnya yang sesekali mengambil buah yang sudah dipotong youngjae dipiring yang kemudian akan dihadiahi pukulan dikening oleh Youngjae.

Mark tersenyum melihatnya. Aneh, tapi Mark merasa ada yang hilang.

"jaebum-ah bukankah akan sangat sempurnah kalau ada Jackson dan bambam disini." Mendengar itu semua mata tertuju pada Mark. Jinyoung hanya beberapa detik setelah itu ia menundukan kepalanya. Jaebum dan Youngjae masih menatap Mark kaget. Sedagkan Yugyeom sekarang terus melempar pandangannya kepada tiga orang itu. Ia tidak mengerti tapi suasana di ruangan itu mendadak jadi tidak bersahabat.

"wae?" Mark bertanya bingung.

"kenapa membawa bawa orang itu?" Tanya youngjae sedikit emosi mendengar nama Jackson. Mark sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tapi tiba tibha saja ia teringat sahabat lamanya itu. Walau bagaimanapun Jackson sudah menjadi sahabatnya lebih dari setengah usiannya.

"kenapa? Dia sahabatku." Jawab Mark enteng.

"itu dulu sebelum dia me…" Youngjae melirik jinyoung sebentar. Jinyoung masih menunduk, wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah. Youngjae yakin Jinyoung pasti sedang merasa bersalah.

"apa?" Tanya Mark.

"ani tidak jadi."

Mark menghela nafas sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan youngjae. Mark hanya ingin mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Mark percaya pada Jinyoung. Jinyoung tidak akan mengulanginya. Dan Mark ingin mengembalikan Jackson ke posisinya semula menjadi sahabat Mark.

"ayolah guys. Kejadian itu sudah lama. Aku sudah melupakanya. Dan aku sudah memaafkan dia." Mark menatap Youngjae dan jaebum bergantian. Well walau bagaimanapun kedua orang itulah yang menjadi pilar mark dan Jinyoung ketika keduanya rapuh. Mark lalu berjalan menghampiri Jinyoung meraih tangan jinyoung. "babe, aku bersumpah aku sudah melupakannya. Aku percaya padamu dan aku sudah memaafkan Jackson. Aku percaya pada kalian. Aku hanya ingin memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Walau bagaimanapun Jackson masih sahabatku aku juga merindukannya. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau kita memulainya lagi dari awal. Hubungan kita. Persahabatku dengan Jackson. Hubungan hyung-dongsaengmu dengan yugyeom…" Mark menatap Youngjae dan Jaebum bergantian. "dan mungkin hubungan Jaebum dan youngjae." Sontak keduanya memerah dan salah tingkah. Mark kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jinyoung " Kita bisa memulainya dari awal. Kau tidak keberatankan?"

Jinyoung melihat kesungguhan dimata Mark. Sebenarnya Jinyoung sama sekali tidak keberatan tapi ia masih tidak bisa bayangkan kalau nanti harus bertemu Jackson lagi apalagi berhadapan dengan Bambam. Tapi perlahan Jinyoung menngangguk dan dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Mark.

Disisi lain Yugyeom mencolek Youngjae, menarik perhatian Youngjae yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas salah tingkahnya. Ia berbisik ke telinga Youngjae. "Jackson itu siapa?" yang hanya dibalas singkat oleh Youngjae "sahabat mark."

"tapi kenapa tiba tiba membawa nama mereka ? bukannya aku tidak suka. Hanya aneh saja. Bahkan sudah sangat lama aku tidak mendengar namanya disebut." Kali ini Jaebum yang bersuara.

Mark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil duduk di kursi dekat Jinyoung. "Tidak tahu aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong dan aku rasa mereka bisa mengisinya. Aku merasa we could get along pretty well. Kita bertujuh. Aku rasa kita akan lengkap bertujuh. Meskipun Youngjae dan Yugyeom belum kenal mereka kurasa kita semua ditakdirkan bersama. Bambam bahkan seumuran dengan yugyeom, bukankah itu sempurna?"

Tidak ada satupuun diatara mereka yang mengerti jalan pkiran Mark. Bahkan Jinyoung sekalipun. Jinyoung pikir dia tidak akan pernah mendengar Mark menyebut nama Jackson lagi apalagi berpikir untuk bisa bertemu Jackson. Tapi mendengar Mark secara langsung berkata seperti itu, bukankah itu aneh?

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Jabum, Youngjae dan Jinyoung sibuk menerka nerka apa yang Mark pikirkan.

Lalu tiba tiba "aku setuju denganmu hyung. Well aku memang tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu siapa itu Jackson atau bambam, tapi aku pikir apa yang kau katakana itu benar. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka dan menjadi bagian dari kalian. Aku tidka keberatan menjadi dongsaeng Jinyoung hyung, aku sekarang lebih tertarik dengan persahabatan kalian."

Jaebum dan Youngjae mengangguk secara perlahan sedangakan Jinyoung hanya tersenyum ditempatnya.

Well mungkin yang dikatakan Mark memang benar. Mungkin mereka memang perlu memulainya dari awal. Tidak ada kata terlamabat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meminta maaf, dan tidak ada kata terlambat untuk memaafkan. Mungkin semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti semula tapi setidaknya akan lebih ini dari yang sekarang.

 _Semua akan baik baik sja Jinyoung-ah. Ada Mark disini._

-END-

 **Maafkan kalo endingnya sedikit memaksakan dan kurang berkenan hahaha tadinya cuma nyampe scene Markjin aja tapi rasanya kasian kalo Jackbam sampe engga dibahas sedikitpun jadinya ya gini.**

 **Author masih hutang side storynya, nanti author update lagi.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih buat reader yang udah menyempatkan waktunya membaca ff ini juga berbaik hati ngasih review. :')**

 **NB: author udah usahain buat ngedit chapter ini. Kalo masih ada typo author minta maaf mungkin author khilaf XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Seperti biasa jangan heran kalo nemu typo XD**

 **JackBam**

Ini adalah hari ke tujuh semenjak Jackson menginjakkan kakinya di Thailand. Jackson memutuskan untuk menyusul Bambam setelah dua hari mengurung diri di apartmennya dengan dihatui rasa bersalah pada Bambam. Jackson baru menyadari betapa besar peranan Bambam untuk dirinya. Iya, Bambam itu sangat berarti bagi Jackson, sama seperti Jinyoung bagi Mark. Berarti dan tidak akan bisa tergantikan.

Jackson baru tersadar kalau selama ini Bambam lah yang memberi warna di harinya, Bambam juga lah yang selalu ada untuknya. Bukan Jinyoung bukan juga Mark. Katakanlah Mark adalah sahabat Jackson, tapi Mark tidak ada disana saat Jackson terpuruk karena tidak lulus ujian masuk jurusan hukum, atau ketika Jackson hampir digusur orang tuanya untuk pindah ke Hongkong. Mark tidak ada disana tapi Bambam ada.

Bukan, bukan Jackson tidak menganggap Mark sahabatnya lagi. Well tentu saja tidak ada sahabat yang lebih dari Mark, hanya saja saat ini Jackson sedang berbicara dalam konteks yang berbeda. Jackson sedang berbicara tentang Bambam, Bambamnya, Bambam yang selalu ada untuknya, Bambam yang tanpa sadar ia hancurkan.

Jackson sempat menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak mengejar Bambam dihari yang sama dengan keberangkatan Bambam, well mungki jika saat itu Jackson berani mengambil keputusan mungkin ia bisa menemukan Bambam, mungkin Jackson bisa menyusul Bambam. Tapi sekarang terlambat, ia benar benar tersesat. Jackson benar benar kehilangan jejak Bambam. Dan satu lagi yang Jackson sesalkan, ia tidak pernah ikut dengan Bambam pergi ke rumahnya di Thailand walaupun beberapa kali Bambam mengajaknya. Jackso hanya sempat beberapa kali bertemu dengan keluarga bambam saat mereka berkunjung ke Korea. _Sebenarnya kau dimana bam-ah.._

Bahkan sampai sekarang dihari ke 7 pun Jackson masih belum menemukan Bambamnya. Jackson hampir menyerah. Tidak. Jackson sudah berniat untuk menyerah. Tapi sekali lagi, Bambam terlalu berarti untuknya dan bagaimanapun caranya Jackson tetap harus menemukan Bambam.

Hari berikutnya, hari ke 8 Jackson berencana mengunjungi satu Universitas lagi di Bangkok. Mungkin orang awam akan mengira Jackson sedang melakukan study tour atau semacamnya mengingat ini adalah Universitas ke 26 yang Jackson kunjungi selama ia di Thailand. Bangkok tidak seperti Seoul, Bangkok lebih padat daripada Seoul, dan Jackson tidak bisa menemukan Bus seperti di Seoul, belum lagi bahasa dan faktor tersesat yang di alami Jackson sejak hari pertama cukup membuatnya kesulitan.

Tapi hari ini perjuangannya membuahkan hasil. Ia menemukan fakta bahwa ada satu mahasiswa pindahan yang baru saja mendaftar dari Korea. Meskipun Jackson belum mengkonfirmasi apakah itu benar benar Bambam tapi kemungkinan besar itu adalah Bambam. Dan nama mahasiswa itu adalah Khunpimook Bhuwakul yang Jackson tahu adalah nama Bambam pindahan dari Seoul University, Universitas dimana Bambam bersekolah bersama Jinyoung dan yang lainnya.

Akhirnya Jackson menemukan Bambamnya.

...

Hari berikutnya yang Jackson lakukan adalah bangun pagi pagi dan berangkat menuju Universitas baru Bambam segera setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Jackson bukan akan melanjutkan sekolah disana tapi Jackson yang sudah bertekad untuk menemukan bambam berencana akan menemui Bambam bagaimanapun caranya. Termasuk menjadi penunggu gerbang kampus selama bejam jam demi menemui sang pujaan hati.

Hari pertama, Jackson memakai kemeja berwarna biru, kemeja yang Bambam belikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Kemeja kesayangan Jackson dan favorite bambam. Kemeja yang Jackson rela pakai meskipun tidak di cuci selama satu minggu penuh.

Jackson sudah tiba di depan pintu gerbang bahkan satu jam sebelum gerbang Universitas itu di buka, sebelum security berganti shift kerjanya, sebelum matahari benar benar terbit. Jackson benar benar berniat untuk menemukan Bambam.

Hari itu keberuntungan ada dipihaknya lagi, hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar dua jam untuknya berdiri didepan gerbang karena Bambam akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya tepat jam 8 dengan penampilan yang seperti biasa memukau Jackson. Bambam kali ini muncul dengan style yang cukup simple dia hanya menggunakan kaus putih yang ditutup dengan sweater NBA berwarna coklat. Sweater yang Jackson pilihkan untuknya dulu. Bambam mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam, dan membiarkannya menutupi dahinya. Cute.

Bambam berjalan lurus, tangannya sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya, entahlah mungkin sedang mengirim pesan atau memilih lagu karena earphone jelas terpasang di telinganya. Satu hal yang dapat Jackson simpulkan, Bambam tidak sadar kalau Jackson berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya, menunggunya dan sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Bambam!" Jackson memanggil Bambam yang hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter didepannya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Bam-ah!" tetap tidak ada jawaban.

 _Apa musik yang didengarkannya begitu keras atau dia pura pura mendengar?_ Jackson berlari kecil ke arah Bambam yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan ponselnya, lalu berdiri didepan Bambam.

Hal itu tentu saja menarik perhatian Bambam, ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya. Lalu mata mereka bertemu. Jackson tersenyum, sedangkan Bambam melebarkan kedua bola matanya kaget, lalu mundur dua langkah mencoba mengambil jarak dari Jackson.

Hening sebentar sampai akhirnya Bambam buka suara. "Ss..sedang apa kau disini?" tanya bambam sedikit gemetar. _Bodoh, seharusnya kau bisa mengontrol dirimu bambam! Ada apa dengan suaramu? Tegaslah sedikit, dia orang yang menghancurkan hatimu. Buktikan kalau kau bisa tanpanya!_

Jackson masih tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Bambam dalam. "annyeong Bam-ah. Aku ingin meminta maaf."

"Meminta maaf?" tanya Bambam, Jackson mengangguk.

Bambam tertawa hambar "Boleh ku tahu salahmu apa? kenapa meminta maaf."

"Kau sangat tahu apa salahku Bam-ah." Suara Jackson terdengar lemah, ia kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh ya?!" tanya Bambam lagi hanya anggukan yang di berikan Jackson. "Apa itu?"

Jackson menghela nafas sebentar, lalu kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Bambam. "Aku menghianatimu. Aku tidur dengan Jinyoung. Aku menghianati kita. Aku.. aku.. aku membuat kesalahan besar. Maafkan aku Bam-ah." Bambam hampir tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Jackson.

"Oh. Jadi kau tahu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan." Bambam menyindir. "kupikir kau tidak tahu kalau itu salah, karena kau melakukannya berulang ulang." Tawa hambar kembali terdengar di ujung kalimat Bambam.

"aku tahu aku salah. Dan aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf Bam-ah. Aku benar benar tulus meminta maaf." Jackson menatap Bambam dalam, mencoba meyakinkan Bambam kalau dia benar benar serius.

"aku jadi ingat dulu kau juga bilang kalau kau tulus mencintaiku hyung."

"aku memang tulus."

"aku tahu...haha aku tahu hyung. Bahkan saking tulusnya kau tidur dengan Jinyoung hyung dan menduakanku karena aku tidak bisa memberi apapun padamu. Haha. Lalu kau tidak bisa meminta apaun dari karena yah.. kau tulus mencintaiku. Ia kan? Ahahaha. benar benar kisah yang manis." Bambam tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Bu..bukan.. Bam-"

"aku tidak punya banyak waktu hyung aku harus pergi." Dengan begitu Bambampun berlalu melewati gerbang meninggalkan Jackson ditempatnya dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata.

Hari kedua Jackson datang pada jam yang sama seperti kemarin. Berharap bertemu bambamnya lagi.

Tapi Bambam tidak ada.

Bambam tidak datang hari itu. Jackson tidak melihatnya. Mungkin Bambam sedang tidak ada jadwal kuliah pikir Jackson.

Hari ketiga, Jackson memakai kaus hitam yang di padukan dengan Jaket abu abu. Jaket yang sering Bambam pakai tanpa seijinnya. Jaket kesukaan Bambam. Hari itu Jackson bahkan berangkat lebih pagi dari hari kemarin. Beharap Bambam akan menampakan batang hidungnya hari itu.

Tapi Bambam masih tidak ada.

Bambam masih tidak datang. Jackson tidak bisa menemukan Bambamnya lagi. _Keep going Jackson-ah.._

Hari keempat, Kali ini Jackosn memakai kaos berkerah berwarna putih, tidak ada yang spesial dengan baju ini hanya saja Jackson sudah kehabisan stok pakaiannya di koper.

Jackson menunggu dan menunggu. Setiap hari dia berdiri di depan gerbang kampus dari jam 6 pagi sampai jam 9 malam. Mencoba menghiraukan bisikan bisikan para mahasiswa yang lewat atau tatapan aneh atau curiga yang sering ia dapatkan. Setidaknya Jackson patut bersyukur karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang orang itu. Jackson bahkan terkadang melewatkan makan siangnya atau sengaja membeli roti sekantong penuh dan beberapa air mineral untuk ia makan dan minum selama menunggui gerbang. Panas? Bukan hambatan untuk Jackson.

Hari hari selanjutnya pun masih sama, Jackson masih belum muncul dan Jackson sudah mulai berfikir kalau Bambam tidak mendaftar di sekolah ini.

Ini adalah hari ke 7 dia menunggu di gerbang atau sudah dua minggu semenjak ia menginjakan kaki di Thailand.

Dan Jackson masih belum menyerah.

...

"sampai kapan kau akan membiarkannya seperti itu?" Seorang yeoja bertanya pada kakaknya yang berdiri disebelahnya. Mereka sedang memperhatikan seorang namja yang berdiri kadang duduk atau berjongkok di depan gerbang kampus mereka. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia bosan, gelisah dan lelah. Tapi apa yang bisa yeoja itu lakukan?

"sampai dia menyerah dengan sendirinya." Sang kakak menjawab. Kali ini dia membalikan badannya dan menolak melihat lebih jauh apa yang dilakukan si namja di depan gerbang. Sejak bertemu dengan Jackson hari itu, Bambam tidak berani melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang kampus lagi. Ia pulang dan pergi melewati pintu belakang kampus. Pintu yang hanya diketahui sebagian orang dan biasanya dipakai oleh penjaga sekolah saat akan membuang sampah.

"Kasihan Jackson oppa. Kalau terus dibiarkan seperti ini dia bisa pingsan." Si yeoja merenggut, tangannya ia lipat dan diletakan di atas tembok pagar yang ada di lantai dua. Mereka bisa dengan leluasa memperhatikan si namja tanpa takut ketahuan.

"Tidak kasihan padaku? Dia yang yang menghianatiku." Bambam menatap Baby, adiknya dengan tajam.

"ck" baby berdecak dan membalikan badannya lalu berdiri di samping kakaknya. "aku mengerti kau sakit hati oppa, tapi kupikir Jackson oppa benar benar tulus ingin meminta maaf."

"tahu darimana?"

"ayolah, kalau Jackson oppa tidak tulus dia tidak akan daang jauh jauh kemari. Ke kota yang asing untuknya. Ke tempat yang bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan bus." Baby melirik Bambam sebentar hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan tidka mengerti dari bambam. "Jangan marah padaku, sebenarnya aku sempat mengikutinya seminggu yang lalu ketika aku tidak sengaja melihatnya berdiri di depan halte dekat bandara. Wajahnya kebingungan, aku sendiri sampai tidak bisa mengenalinya tapi karena penasaran aku mengikutinya. Oppa, dia bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan mata uang kita dengan benar, dia tidak mengerti apapun. Dan dia benar benar lost. Dia seperti anak ayam yang ditinggalkan induknya. Aku bahkan takjub melihatnya masih bertahan selama ini."

Bambam hanya diam, tidak merespon. Ia cukup tertegun dnegan apa yang dikatakan adiknya. Benarkah Jackson seperti itu selama di Thailand. Membayangkannya saja memang membuat kasihan.

Tapi bukankah Jackson layak mendapatkannya? Jackson harus mendapatkan hukuman atas apa yang dilakukannya. Walau bagaimanapun penderitaan Bambam jauh di atas Jackson.

"kau bahkan bilang padaku kalau kau sudah memaafkan Jinyoung oppa." Baby bersuara lagi. "Bukankah kesalahan mereka sama? Kenapa kau hanya memaafkan Jinyoung oppa?"

 _Iya.. kenapa bam-ah? Kenapa sulit sekali memaafkan Jackson hyung?"_

"karena sulit sekali membenci Jinyoung hyung untuk waktu yang lama. Jinyoung hyung yang selalu membantuku selama disana. Jinyoung hyung juga yang mengenalkanku pada Jackson."

"Lalu Jackson? Bukankah dia juga yang selalu membantumu? Dia yang selalu memberikanmu kejutan. Bukankah Jackson yang merawatmu saat kau sakit? Bukankah Jackson yang selalu memelukmu saat kau menangis?"

Bambam mengeluarkan nafas berat. Bambam bukannya tidak mengingat semua itu tapi ayolah apa yang dilakukan Jackson dan Jinyoung itu sudah keterlaluan dan hal yang wajar kalau bambam marah.

"mungkin karena itu." Bambam berkata pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

"semakin aku memikirkan apa yang Jackson lakukan atau berikan di masa lalu kepadaku semakin aku berpikir kalau selama ini aku hanyalah orang bodoh. Jackson mengatakan never ending I love you padaku tapi dibelakangku dia tidur dengan teman dekat ku sendiri. Bukankah itu terdengar palsu? Bukankah yang Jackson lakukan padaku semuanya terlihat palsu? Bukankah aku terlihat bodoh?"

Bambam berkata pada Baby dengan kepala menunduk, menolak melihat adiknya sendiri. Bambam tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada baby, tidak ketika wajahnya penuh dengan air matanya sendiri.

"aku mengerti tap-"

"Baby, apa kau tidak membenci Jackson? Atas apa yang dilakukannya pada kakakmu?"

Kali ini Baby yang menghela nafas. "aku mengerti, dan aku juga sakit hati. Aku membencinya. Tapi semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan oppa. Dan dari sekian banyak orang yang meminta maaf kupikir Jackson oppa adalah orang yang paling tulus untuk meminta maaf. Kau lihat raut kegelisahan di wajahnya? kau tidak menyadari kalau setiap hari wajahnya semakin kusut, dia membiarkan dirinya terbakar matahari, aku bahkan ragu kalau dia makan setiap hari. Oppa kalau dia tidak benar benar ingin meminta maaf apa kau pikir dia akan melakukan sejauh itu, oppa dia tidak datang dari luar kota tapi luar negri." Kemudian mereka terdiam, Bambam menunduk sedangkan Baby masih memperhatikan wajah Jackson.

"Well aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya aku hanya memintamu menemuinya dan bicara dengannya. Bukankah kalian tidak saling bertemu ketika berpisah kemarin?" Kali ini Baby menatap kakaknya. Sedangkan Bambam masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Baby kembali menghela nafas panjang melihat kakaknya yang hanya diam membatu. "Oppa kau mendengarku?" hanya anggukan kecil yang Baby dapatkan. "coba pikirkan baik baik, aku memang tidak tahu kapan Jackson oppa akan menyerah atau sampai kapan dia akan terus berdiri disana tapi sepertinya tidak akan dalam waktu dekat."

Segera sesaat setelah Baby menyelesaikan kata katanya suasana hening kembali. "Oppa, setidaknya maafkanlah dia, agar dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya lagi dengan tenang. Setelah itu terserah, kau mau melakukan apa." sambung Baby kemudian pergi meninggalkan Bambam berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

...

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, Jackson masih disana, menunggui gerbang setiap harinya dan Bambam masih disana, memperhatikan secara sembunyi sembunyi.

Sejujurnya Bambam ingin pergi, ingin berlari kepelukan Jackson, ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka, kata kata Baby juga masih terngiang di kepalanya. Dan ya, Bambam juga merindukan Jacksonnya.

Tapi Bambam masih ragu, Bambam masih belum bisa menghapus bayangan Jackson dan Jinyoung dikasurnya dengan keadaan yang tidak senonoh. Bambamb masih belum bisa menghapus sema luka itu dan Bambam masih belum siap.

Bambam belum siap menemui Jackson dengan keadaannya yang demikian. Bambam masih belum siap menemui Jackson takut kembali terbawa oleh perasaannya yang ia kubur diam diam. Dan bambam masih takut untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

Bambam bukannya tidak menyadari perubahan warna muka Jackson, atau warna hitam di mata Jackson, tapi Bambam hanya tidak ingin dan mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat menghawatirkan Jacksonnya. _bagaimana kalau kau sakit hyung? Bagaimana kalau orang tuamu mencarimu hyung? Apa kau makan sesuatu hyung? Apa kau tidak lelah hyung?_ Tapi yang Bambam lakukan hanya berpura pura tidak mendengar kata hatinya. _Bodoh._

Dan kekhawatiran Bambam benar benar terjadi tepat di hari ke 17. Saat itu hujan turun tanpa diduga, setelah seharian cuaca yang cerah bahkan panas, tiba tiba hujan turun sangat deras. Tidak ada mahasiswa yang keluar dari area kampus, karena cuaca tadi pagi yang cerah jarang diantara mereka yang membawa payung.

Begitu juga dengan Bambam, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan keadaan diluar yang hujan deras, yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di kursinya sambil memperhatika pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Sampai tiba tiba wajah Jackson yang muncul di kepalanya, mengganggu konsentrasinya. Bambam menatap jendela ruang kelasnya, hujan masih sangat deras. _Seolma.. dia tidak bodoh kan? Dia pasti berteduh kan?_

Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia telah menyelesaikan jam kuliahnya, Bambam tidak ada kelas lain setelah ini, ia bergegas berlari keluar kelasnya yang ada di lantai 2 dan melihat ke arah gerbang. Hujan masih mengguyur saat itu dan degan jelas ia dapat melihat Jackson yang duduk di bawah pohon yang sama sekali tidak menyelamatkannya dari kebasahan, sedang menggigil kedinginan. _Bodoh._ Bambam merenggut di tempatnya, kemudia ia kembali melihat ke arah jackson tapi kali ini, Jackson sudah dalam posisi yang berbeda ia telungkup di tengah jalan, _oh tidak!_

Bambam berlari sekencang kencangnya, menubruk apapun yang ada di depannya. _Jackson hyung..._

Sesampainya di tempat Jackson, sudah banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul mengelilingi Jackson disana, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menolongnya, dan Bambam datang dengar air mata dengan deras mengalir di pipinya.

...

Bambam membawa Jackson ke rumahnya, ia dengan jelas melihat kalau Jackson kelelahan, dan setelah berhari hari bertarung melawan panas, sangat wajar kalau beberapa hari kebelakang Jackson memang sudah demam. Dan hari ini demamnya mungkin memburuk, suhu badannya sangat tinggi, dan wajahnya semakin memucat.

 _Dasar bodoh, kenapa kau berbuat sejauh ini? Kau membuatku semakin sulit hyung. Kau membuatku semakin tidak bisa membencimu. Seharusnya kau jaga kesehatanmu hyung. Dasar bodoh._ _Pantas saja wajahmu semakin pucat setiap harinya._

Bambam benar benar merasa bersalah. Kenapa ia tidak mendengarkan adiknya, mungkin setidaknya ia tidak akan melihat Jackson seperti ini, dan mungkin sekarang Jackson sudah kembali ke Korea kalau ia maafkannya hari itu.

Tapi hari itu Bambam masih sangat sakit hati. Ia masih merasa marah pada Jackson dan ia masih tidak sanggup berada di dekat Jackson terlalu lama.

Dan sekarang ia harus merawat Jackson yang terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

...

Jackson terbangun beberapa jam kemudian. Saat itu yang ia ingat adalah hujan lebat, dan dia duduk di bawah pohon di depan gerbang Universitas dimana Bambam melanjutkan sekolahnya, tapi yang ia dapati sekarang adalah keadaan kamar yang asing untuknya, ini tidak terlihat seperti rumah sakit atau kamar hotel dimana ia menginap, tapi cukup nyaman dan aromanya, entah kenapa wangi kamar ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu, pada seseorang lebih tepatnya. _Bambam.._

"sudah baikan?" Seseorang menyapanya dari balik pintu.

"ka..kau?"

"hallo Jackson oppa, masih ingat denganku?"

"Baby?"

Baby hanya tersenyum. "Bambam oppa sedang keluar sebentar, mungkin membeli obat untukmu."

"Bambam yang membawaku kesini?" Jackson bertanya ragu ragu."

"Tentu saja, ini kamarnya, tidak mungkin kau ada disini kalau bukan dia sendiri yang membawamu."

"Bbenarkah?!" Jackson berkata lagi, bibirnya mengembang membentuk sebuah senyuman tanpa disadarinya.

"mm.. dia masih menyayangimu. Percaya padaku. Dia bahkan dengan telaten merawatmu. Wajahnya sangat kawatir, meskipun dia tidak pernah mengakuinya, tapi aku tahu kalau dia memang khawatir."

Jackson tidak menjawab, dia hanya terus tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah khawatir Bambam yang merawatnya saat ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Oppa, aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya, tapi kumohon jangan menyerah."

"huh?" Jackson menatap Baby tidak mengerti.

"Bambam oppa, aku tahu dia mengalami hari hari yang sulit sejak insiden kau dengan Jinyoung oppa." Jackson menunduk malu. "dan aku tahu Bambam oppa pasti merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam, maka dari itu dia bersikeras untuk menghapus namamu dalam hidupnya, tapi aku juga tahu kalau jauh di dalam hatinya ia tidak sanggup melakukan itu, jadi aku mohon, sekeras apapun penolakan yang diberikan Bambam oppa, tolong jangan menyerah. Kau masih memiliki separuh hatinya, aku percaya padamu."

"Gomawo Baby."

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan dengan hal hal yang lebih ringat sampai akhirnya Bambam datang dengan sebuah kantung kresek kecil di tangannya. Ia cukup kaget melihat Jackson yang sudah sadar dan sedang terduduk dikasurnya. Mencoba berakting cool seakan akan masih tidak perduli pada Jackson.

"Kau sudah memberinya makan?" tanya Bambam pada Baby yanng duduk di ujung ranjang Bambam tanpa melirik Jackson sedikitpun.

"Sudah." Jawab Baby, Bambam membuka bungkus obat di tangannya lalu memberikannya pada Baby. Bukan pada Jackson. Yang membuat yeoja itu menatap Bambam bingung.

"Berikan padanya. Aku keluar dulu." Baby masih menatapnya tidak percaya, dan Jackson, well dia sedikit tersinggung dengan apa yang dilakukan Bambam, tapi dia sadar mungkin dia memang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya.

"Dia benar benar membenciku." Jackson tersenyum miris sambil menatap pintu kamar Bambam yang sekarang sudah kembali tertutup.

"Bukan, dia benar benar bodoh." Sergah Baby sambil memberikan obat untuk Jackson.

Disisi lain Bambam masih berdiri di belakang pintu kamarna sendiri, sambil mengatur nafas, tangannya ia taruh di dadanya mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Meskipun Jackson sudah menyakitinya sedemikian rupa, tetap saja, jantungnya masih bereaksi di luar kendali ketika ada Jackson di depannya. _Kau memang bodoh Bambam!_

...

Keesokan harinya Bambam mau tidak mau harus mengurus Jackson dengan tangannya sendiri. Baby sudah berangkat ke kampus lebih awal karena ada ujian. Dan jadilah Bambam disini, di depan kamarnya, masih mengontrol detak jantungnya, sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur di tangannya.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Bambam memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Jackson masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Bambam meletakan nampan berisi bubur itu di meja lalu berjalan mendekati Jackson dan meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi Jackson. _Demamnya sudah mulai reda._

Selanjutnya Bambam hanya mengambil kursi lalu duduk disana sambil menatap Jackson untuk membunuh waktu sampai Jackson terbangun. Untungnya tidak berapa lama Jackson mulai membuka matanya dan mendapati Bambam yang duduk dikursi didepannya.

"O..bambam.. pagi.." sapa Jackson dengan suara serak.

Bambam tidak banyak berkata kata, ia hanya berdiri lalu membantu Jackson duduk dan mengambil bubur yang ia letakkan di meja tadi dan menyodorkannya pada Jackson. "makan."

Jackson menatap Bambam dan bubur di tangannya bergantian "kau memperlakukanku seperti nara pidana." Jackson berkata dengan nada bercanda.

"tidak ada nara pidana yang tidur di kasur yang nyaman dan hangat." Bambam menjawabnya dengan ketus.

Jackson tersenyum hambar sambil menerima bubur yang disodorkan Bambam. "aku bercanda."

"aku tahu." Jawab Bambam masih dengan nada yang ketus.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku."

"mmm"

"mianhae.."

"mmm"

"aku serius Bam-ah."

Bambam diam.

"aku akan terus berada disini sampai kau mau memaafkanku."

"kau diperkenankan keluar dari rumah ini kalau sudah lebih baik."

"kalau aku menolak?"

"aku bisa melaporkanmu pada polisi dan kau bisa di deportasi."

Jackson kembali tertawa, tanpa sadar ia mengangkat tangannya mencoba mengusap pucuk kepala Bambam yang berhasil dihindari oleh Bambam. Kemudian keduanya sama sama terdiam.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya?" Jackson bertanya kali ini dengan nada yang seriius.

"maksudmu?"

"aku benar benar menyesal Bam-ah. Kembalilah padaku." Ucap Jackson. Kali ini suaranya melemah .

Bambam terdiam, tiba tiba kata kata adiknya muncul dikepalanya. " _Aku membencinya. Tapi semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan oppa. Dan dari sekian banyak orang yang meminta maaf kupikir Jackson oppa adalah orang yang paling tulus untuk meminta maaf."_

 _Apa aku harus memaafkannya?_

"Bambam.."

Bambam menghela nafas sebentar lalu menatap Jackson. "sulit."

"aku tahu, setidaknya beri aku satu kesempatan sekali lagi. Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku kalau aku menyakitimu lagi."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berkata kata setelah itu selama beberapa menit ke depan. Hening yang mencekam menurut Jackson. Ia menatap Bambam menanti apa jawabannya, sementara Bambam ia tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"aku memaafkanmu." Kata Bambam pelan.

"apa?"

"kau mendengarnya hyung."

"benarkah? Kau memaafkanku." Jackson tersenyum lebar. Bambam hanya mengangguk.

Jackson tiba tiba saja berdiri dan hendak memeluk Bambam tapi Bambam mendorongnya dan membuatnya terduduk di kasur.

"kenapa?"

"aku memang memaafkanmu tapi bukan berarti kembali jadi pacarmu."

"Bam-ah..." Jackson melemahkan suaranya lagi, mencoba menarik simpati Bambam.

"Buktikan hyung." Bambam mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jackson. "Buktikan kalalu kau memang layak kuberi kesempatan kedua, tepati janjimu."

Jackson kembali tersenyum lebar. Ia berdiri lalu menatap Bambam dalam. " I wiil!" Jackson berkata dengan pennuh kesungguhan, ia menarik Bambam ke dalam pelukannya yang tentu saja tidak Bambam tolak, kata katanya tadi berhasil meluluhkan hati Bambam rupanya.

"I will cz I am only yours."

 **Jjan! Oke maaf, ini lama karena jujur author emang lupa bikin Jackbamnya kalau bukan karena baca review kalian XD**

 **Mungkin ada yang kurang srek atau kecewa dengan jackbamnya? Haha Oke jadi setelah author pikirkan lagi dan baca lagi review kalian, author mutusin buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Ditambah sebenernya author juga emang pernah bikin janji sih kalo reviewnya lewat 150 bakal author lanjut. Jadi kalau ada yang ingin tahu kelanjutan Jackbamnya tunggu aja di lanjutan ff ini. ;D**

 **Mungkin nanti author bikin lost2 atau judul baru pokonya masih lanjutan dari ff ini. Dan rencananya author ga bakal cuma fokus di Markjin, karena mungkin ada yang penasaran juga dengan Jackbam dan 2jaenya jadi author putusin buat bikin semua ship jalan, mungkin nyariin jodoh juga buat Yugyeom haha**

 **Tapi author ga bisa bikin dalam waktu dekat karena harus merampungkan dulu paper sama jurnal author yang deadlinenya tiga minggu lagi.**

 **Tunggu yaa... I'll be back soon!**


End file.
